La Maldad Entre Dos Mundos
by Fipe2
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando dos mundos de animes se juntan? Aizen y Madara habían hecho un plan hace años y ahora comenzará,lo que obliga a la Sociedad de Almas y El Mundo Shinobi entrar en un conflicto que crea una enorme guerra a gran escala entre los dos mundos.(tendrá algo de romance)(En adopcion)
1. Prologo

**Nota:bueno antes de comenzar esta historia me gustaría presentarme me llamo fipe2 y me gustaría comenzar mi historia antes que nada nose casi nada de hacer capítulos haci que tendré problemas en hacerlos y también habrá posiblemente errores ortográficos y por cierto me inspire mucho en un ficha abandonado para hacer esta historia y haré algo similar a esa y lo haré mejor que esa y antes de comenzar también esta historia comenzará en en al sagas que están ósea en bleach comenzará en la saga de los arrancars y en naruto comenzará en el principio de Naruto Shippuden haci que**

No soy Dueño de Naruto o de Bleach.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1-Prologo**

 **En el Hueco Mundo.**

Nos encontramos en el hueco mundo y vemos ahí a un Hombre Alto de cabello castaño con un traje blanco cerca de algo como si fuera un portal y ese hombre nada más ni nada menos que el ex capitán de la quinta división Sosuke Aizen.

"Parece que ahora comenzaremos él plan"decía Aizen dirigiéndose al portal y cruzálooo

 **En el Mundo Shinobi,Narutoverse.**

Mientras Aizen cruzó el portal se veía montañas y Aizen miraba todo de ahí"No a Cambiado casi nada desde la ultima vez que vine"decía Aizen mientras miraba aún todo de dónde estaba y se fue de ahí a dirigirse a una cueva que no era una cueva que no era una simple cueva sino era la guarida de los Akatsuki.

 **La Guarida de los Akatsuki.**

Se veía ahí dos personas que tenían capas negras con nubes rojas y una de esas personas llevaba una máscara de color naranja y mientras ellos hablaba sobre sus planes una parte de la cueva es destruida y de ahi sale Aizen.

"Quien eres tu, como has encontrado esta guarida"decía el hombre de la máscara de color naranja que era Óbito Uchiha pero por ahora será llamado por "Tobi".

"no fue muy sencillo encontrarla, pero parece que lo he encontrado"decía Aizen con una sonrisa mientras miraba a tobi que parece que empezaría una pelea.

"un momento...acaso no es.."mientras el otro hombre que era Zetsu miraba Aizen como si lo reconociera.

"parece que tendré que pelear contra ti" dice Tobi serio mientras se preparaba para pelear contra Aizen pero que zetsu interrumpió.

"..Señor Aizen.."dice Zetsu mientras miraba a Aizen ya reconociéndolo.

mientra Aizen veía como Zetsu le decía su nombre, lo veía con una sonrisa maliciosa"a pasado mucho tiempo no..Zetsu"decía Aizen aún con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Tobi estaba sorprendido de que Zetsu y ese tipo se conocían"Aizen..."dice Tobillo susurrando recordando que había escuchado ese nombre por algún lado y hasta que de pronto lo recordó y veía a Aizen"hace que tú eres Sosuke Aizen...verdad"dice Tobi mientras aún seguía viendo a Aizen.

Aizen parecía poco sorprendido de que Tobi sabía su nombre completo"así es,parece que conoces mi nombre" dice Aizen

"así es,Madara Me ha dicho muchas cosas de ti"dice Tobi que al parecer pareció sorprenderle un poco a Aizen que conociera a madara.

"así que conoces a Madara"dice Aizen un poco sorprendido que ese tipo conociera a Madara.

"si,yo soy el nuevo madara puedes llamarme Tobi, tambein se que hicieron unos planes hace muchos años,vienes aquí para comenzarlo"dice Tobi mirado de frente a Aizen.

"Si, he venido aquí para comenzar el plan que hemos hecho desde hace años"dice Aizen sonriendo

"bueno que esperamos,acompáñanos es hora de comenzar nuestro plan"dice tobi mostrándole una puerta hacia un cierto oscuro y Aizen los sigue hacia ese cuarto para comenzar sus planes

* * *

 **En la Ciudad de Karakura,Bleachverse.**

Bueno estamos ahora estamos es la Ciudas de Karakura,donde nos encontramos en una casa de un adolescente de cabello anaranjado viendo que apenas acaba de despertase.

"parece que será un buen día,pero sigo estando preocupado de que algo va pasar"pensó Ichigo un poco preucapado de que algo iba pasar.

"¡Hey Ichigo despierta!"gritaba un hombre que parcia que le iba dar una patada voladora.

pero Ichigo esquivó esa patada y le dio un golpe en la cabeza"Oye viejo ya no me trates de levantar así"gritaba ichigo a ese hombre era su padre.

"oye ichigo ven a desayunar"dice un chica de baja estatura de cabello negro con un uniforme escolar que era Rukia.

"Ya voy rukia"dice ichigo caminando hacia la puerta y aún pensando de que algo iba pasar hoy.

* * *

 **En el mundo Shinobi,Bleachverse.**

Volvemos al mundo shinobi y ahora vemos a dos personas caminando por el camino, unos de ellos es un adolescente de cabello rubio con una vestimenta naranja y la otra persona era una persona mayor de cabello blanco con uña atuendo de sabio que eran Naruto y Jiraiya que habían terminado su entrenamiento de 2 años iban de camino hacia Konoha.

"Qué bueno que ya pronto este de regreso a casa..pero presiento que algo va pasar"pensó naruto feliz de qe porfin iba regresar a la aldea pero estaba algo precisado de que algo va pasar.

mientras Jiraiya veía a naruto como si estuviera preocupado"oye naruto te pasa algo"le pregunto a su alumno.

"ah no me pasa nada, solo que estoy ansioso de que regrese a la aldea"dice emocionado naruto y mientras él se metía en sus pensamientos otra vez"ya espero encontrarme a todos ahí, no leído esperar..pero aún sigo preocupado de que algo malo pasara" pensaba naruto preocupado que algo iba a pasar al igual que ichigo.

* * *

 **Cuartel de la 12th Divison de la Sociedad de Almas,Bleachverse.**

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas en el laboratorio de la 12th divisón unos subordinados detectaron que algo se acercaba a la sociedad e almas.

 **¡Alerta!**

 **¡Alerta!**

Unos de los subordinados se acercaba al capitán de la 12th división Mayuri Kurotsuchi"Mayuri-Sama tenemos un problema,hay algo que se acerca a la sociedad de almas y su reiatsu es muy fuerte"dice el subordinado alarmado de que algo se acercaba.

y Mayuri parecía interesado en esa cosa que se acercaba a la sociedad de almas"interesante..contacten a los otros capitanes de esto.

 **Mientras afuera de la Sociedas de almas.**

Mientras tanto afuera de la sociedad de almas había una persona ahí caminando que parecía una chica de cabello verde y se estaba acercando a la sociedad de almas.

"Fū parece que haber llegado al lugar,ahora destruir el lugar para que Aizen-Sama esté orgulloso de Fū"dice la chica misteriosa que parece como si fuera controlado.

y hasta que la chica misteriosa llega al lugar para empezar la destruccion de la sociedad de almas.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **¿Quién es esa Mujer?**

 **Próximo Capitulo:Ataque del Jinchūriki**

* * *

 **Bueno termine mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia,como dije antes soy un principiante y nose cómo hacer capítulos pero puede ser que me valla acostumbrando a hacerlos, y nose si descartaría a los quincys en esta historia, y puede que tarde en hacer el segundo capítulo y pide que vaya hacer un capítulo como es que se conocieron Madara Y Aizen.**


	2. 1-Ataque de Jinchūriki

**Nota de Autor:bueno entres de comenzar el capítulo se me olvidó decir en el anterior capítulo que los personajes de esta historia van a tener técnicas inventadas que nunca han salido en sus animes como Jutsus,Kidos y otras cosas y también puede que vayan a ver OC's en esta historia.**

 **No soy el dueño de Naruto y Bleach.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1-El Ataque del Jinchuriki**

 **Cerca de la entrada de la Sociedad de Almas,Bleachverse**

Vemos ahí a la mujer misteriosa llegando a la entrada al Seretei unos momentos antes cuando llegó la mujer misteriosa al Rukongai a matado a más de cientos de cientos de civiles en los distritos del Rukongai y mientras está en la entrada al Seretei está una persona ahí que parece ser un guardián.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?" exigió el guardián a la mujer misteriosa pero ella no contesto y sigue adelante.

"te exijo que me digas quién eres para no..."dice el guardián sin darse cuenta que la mujer misteriosa la interrumpió lanzado le kunais que le atravesaron su cuerpo.

"patético"dice la mujer misteriosa arrogantemente a la persona que está tirado en el suelo y entrando al seretei.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el sede y cuartel de la 1th División...**

Yamamoto estaba bebiendo té con su Vice-Capitán Chojiro Sasabike mientras que estaban haciendo papeleo.

"ya están hechas las reparaciones del seretei Capitán Comandante,han sabido de lo que a hecho aizen " dice Sasakibe.

Si,hace 4 días,dos Arrancars atacaron la ciudad de karakura,de acuerdo con la división de inteligencia,Aizen está desarrollando Arrancars a un ritmo más rápido de lo previsto" explicando Yamamoto a Sasakibe.

"puede que lo esté planeado algo Capitán Comandante" preguntó una vez más Sasakibe.

"Si,debe estar planeando algo muy grande!" Dice Yamamoto mientras bebe su té.

"Si!" respondió Sasakibe.

"Todo lo que sabemos es que Aizen está planeando destruir la Sociedad de Almas,Mayuri está investigando actualmente sobre los Arrancars y el Capitán Hitsugaya y su teniente están en el mundo de los vivos proteger a la ciudad de los Arrancars"Explicando Yamamoto a su Vice-Capitán cuando de repente Akon entra a la oficina de Yamamoto con un mensaje.

"Capitán Comandante,mil disculpas,pero creo que tenemos a un intruso entrando al seretei y sea lo que sea,es un humano"Akon le expeled al Capitán Comandente.

"¿Un Humano?"preguntó Yamamoto.

"Si,pero este es diferente tiene un reiatsu muy fuerte y parecia" explicó Akon otra vez.

"Nosotros no vamos a correr ningún riesgo como lo hicimos antes"dice Yamamoto con voz severa y los dos se van para buscar a la mujer misteriosa.

* * *

 **En el Hueco Mundo...**

Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo en las Noches Aizen estaba en su trono mientras veía una pantalla, que ya había regresa del mundo shinobi y también estaban ahí el ex Capitán del la Tercera División Gin Ichimaru y el Ex Capitan de la Novena Divison Kaname Tosen.

"Aizen-Sama Grimmjow ha escapado" dice tosen al ex capitán.

"Que haga lo se le plazca,por ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer" respondió Aizen con un tono de reclamo.

"pero,Aizen-Sama la imprudencia de Grimmjow podría arruinar nuestros planes" dice tosen con un tono de preocupación.

"Me encargaré de Grimmjow más tarde, por ahora no me voy a perder la demostración de mi nueva arma, que ahora está entro del seretei mientras hablamos" respondió Aizen en un tono tranquilo.

"parece que todo va a nuestro plan,pienso que tú nuevo amigo fue muy generoso por darnos este nueva especie de hollow" dice Gin con su sonrisa maliciosa de siempre.

"si supieras que lo que es no lo llamarías un hollow, esta bestia es algo más,este monstruo es algo de otro mundo, ahora veremos si esta cosa es tan fuerte como lo pensamos" dice Aizen viendo la pantalla que era Fū entrando al seretei, sentado en su trono y con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Seretei...**

Fū a entrado al seretei y llegaron oficiales que fueron derrotados por ella y ni siquiera le pudieron hacerle frente, y han tratado de contarla pero no tienen efecto en ella.

"Nuestras Zanpakutos no tienen efecto!?dice un oficial

"Ni siquiera podemos cortarlo!" dice otro oficial

Mientras los oficiales están siendo derrotados por Fū,ella se ardería más y con una cantidad de Chakra alrededor de ella y con dos colas y empieza atacar,pero Es bloqueado por Hisagi que detener el ataque con su espada sellada.

"Lo siento,pero no te dejar pasar de aquí!"dice Hisagi con frialdad.

"Por fin alguien un poco más decente,incluso si eres un Vice-Capitán te mataré,y usted está en medio de la destrucción de la Socidad de Almas"dice Fū con arrogancia.

"Que Arrogante,primero tienes que pasar sobre nosotros,humano"dice Hisagi señalando su espada hacia ella.

"Humano,soy más que eso y más fuerte que ustedes!" Dice arrogantemente Fū mientras usa su velocidad para atacar a Hisagi y el logró esquivar a tiempo sus ataques.

"Es muy rápida!" dice Hisagi impresionándose la velocidad de la chica,mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

Mientras que Fū ataca a Hisagi con su kunai, él las esquiva hasta que en una parte casi corta una pequeña parte cerca de su cuello.

"Mierda casi me corta!" Dice Hisagi tratando de atacar a Fū.

Hisagi usa su espada para atacar a Fū, y Fū esquiva los ataques,hasta que en una corta una parte de su cuerpo.

"Bastardo!" Grito Fū

"Bueno parece que le pude cortar un parte su cuerpo" dice Hisagi, mientras estaba un poco distraído se dio cuenta de que su herido se estaba regenerando.

"Se está regenerando!" Hisagi grito sorprendido de se regenerara,mientras que Fū usa su velocidad para atacarlo.

"Muere!"Grito Fū, pero antes de que Fū intentará matarlo una explosión de Kido lo empujó algunos metros.

 **"Hado # 31 Shakkahō"** grito Iba ya lanzado el Kido

Mientras Izuru llega al campo de batalla para pelear, y ve a una criatura.

"¿Esa cosa es un Hollow?" Izuru preguntó

"No sabemos exactamente qué esa cosa, pero su Reiatsu es muy fuerte y se parece a un Hollow" dice Hisagi.

"Mueran!"grito Fū empezaría a pero ella por suerte lograron esquivar su ataque.

"No podremos ganarle si no usamos nuestro Shikai, **Omote O Agero Wabisuke(** 面を上げろ Alza Tu Cabeza)Dice Izuru para activar su Shikai y se acerca y empieza a cortarla 4 veces y ella no puede moverse.

"Fū no puede moverse" dice Fū no empezado a moverse.

"Wabisuke duplica el peso de cualquier que golpea,ahora tu cuerpo pesa más de 1.000 libras" explica Izuru a Fū.

"¡Maldita sea!" grito con rabia Fū.

"Esta chica debe estar relacionado con los hollow que invadieron la Ciudad de Karakura hace unos días" dice Izuru.

"Debe ser un Humano con poderes de Hollow" dice Hisagi.

Pero de repente Fū le sale otra cola y la energía espiritual aumenta y se levanta y libera una onda de choque que derriban a los tenientes.

"Imposible, se liberó de mi Wabisuke" dijo sorprendido Izuru.

"Esto es una locuta,¿cuánto reiatsu tiene esta criatura?" Preguntó Iba.

"No lo sabemos, peor su poder sigue creciendo y se está volviendo más fuerte"dijo Hisagi mirando con asombro.

De repente la criatura está tratando de usar una técnica, sale una bola de energía de su boca y está a punto de largarla hacia los tenientes.

"¿Que es eso? dijo Izuru sorprendido de que salía algo de la boca de la criatura y estaba a punto de lanzárselos.

 **"!Biju-Dama** **!** " Grito Fū lanzando la bola de energía púrpura hacia los tenientes.

Por suerte lograron esquivarlo, pero por el impacto los mando muy legos y chocaron contra unos edificios.

"No Puede se esa cosa, es muy poderosa"dice Izuru

"no podemos contra esa cosa que utilizar mi Shikai" dice Hisagi que empezaría a utilizar su Shikai pero Fū lo iba empazar a atacar pero por una ataque de Kido.

 **"Hado #33 Sokatsui"** dice Byakuya mientras lanzó una ataque de Kido que era una bola de energía azul que lo lanzó en la palma de su mano a Fū y luego salió kenpachi y le corto el brazo izquierdo.

"Ya era hora de una batalla decente, ya estaba aburrido"dice Kenpachi sonriendo ya sabiendo que había una batalla.

"Quédate atrás, yo lo vi primero, ahora vete a otro lugar"dice Byakuya groseramente a Kenpachi.

"Oye no peleado una buena batalla desde hace tiempo!"dijo Kenpachi al capitán de la Sexta Divison.

"Idiotas,vamos a centrarnos en matar a esta cosa,con cuidado no destrulo para poder analizar su cuerpo"dice Mayuri a los dos capitanes.

"Olvídese de sus experimentos Mayuri,la vida de Yamamto se ve amenizada como también la Sociedad de Almas, mi lealtad solo está solo es mi deuda con Genryūsai-Sama,no puedo dejarte vivir criatura.

 **"Chire** (散れDispersate) **Senbozakura** **"** dice Byakuya activando su Shikai y su espada se dispersa en mil cuchillas que parecen hojas de cerezos cerca de él para atacar.

 **"Todoroke** (轟け Ruge) **Teken** **"** dice Komamura activando su Shikai y saliendo un mano de una armadura de samurai con una espada.

 **"Kakimushire** (掻き毟れDesgarra) **Ashizogi Jizō"** dice Mayuri activando su Shikai que es un tridente corto color dorado con una cabeza de bebe cerca de la empuñadura.

Todos atacan a la vez mientras que Fū regenera de su brazo y lanza una onda de choque y reciben la onda de choque pero lo aguantan.

"Es hora de cortarte"dice Kenpachi acercándose a Fū y logrando cortarlo varias veces y esmaltado varios metros hacia atrás.

Y luego Mayuri se acerca par atacarlo y lo corta en su brazo y sale una nube color púrpura y Fū para quedar paralizada del brazo y luego corto el cuerpo y las piernas para quedar paralizado.

"Fū no puede moverse" dice Fū quedando paralizada a causa del Shikai de Mayuri.

"Por su puesto no se puede, a causa de mi Shikai que cada corte quedará paralizado esa parte de tu cuerpo"explicó Mayuri a Fū.

Y luego Byakuya usa sus cuchillas para atacar a Fū y lo logra para hacerle algo de daño.

Pero de repente Fū aumenta su Chakra y aumenta otra cola y tiene alas como de insecto.

"Parece que aumentado su poder"dice Mayuri viendo cómo Fū aumentaba su poder.

"Su poder es muy grande"dice Byakuya sorprendido de que la criatura aumentaba su poder más fuerte.

"Tendremos que usar nuestro Bankai,.. **Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** (黒縄天譴明王 _Castigo Divino, Cuerdas Negras de la Ruina_ )"dice Komamura activando su Bankai que invoca a un gigante con una armadura de samurai, luego trata de atacar pero Fū esquiva los ataques hasta que en uno logra darle lo tira al suelo pero se logra recuperar y vuela de nuevo para atacar.

"Esto se pone más interesante"dice Kenpachi sonreído y acercándose a Fū Y Kenpachi salta y se acerca para atacar y logra córtala y emoieza a cortarla más veces y luego Fū logra golpear a Kenpachi y mandarlo al suelo.

 **"Bankai: Konjiki Ashizogi Jizō** (金色疋殺地蔵 __Cabeza Asesina de Ksitigarbha Dorada__ )dice Mayuri activando su Bankai y saliendo que parece ser una oruga gigante con una capa roja con una cabeza de bebe color oro y con manos"es hora de conseguir un nuevo experiento de investigación" dice Mayuri interesando en Fū,ya cuento termine todo esto investigue su cuerpo para saber que era,y luego la oruga respira un veneno potente y Kenpachi,Byakuya y Komamura se alejan del veneno para no ser afectados.

y Fū si quedo afectado al veneno de Mayuri y cayó al suelo y Byakuya aprovechó el momento para activar su Bankai para derrotarla" **Bankai: Senbozakura Kageyoshi** (千本桜景厳 __Vibrante Disposición De Mil Flores De Cerezo)"__ dice Byakuya activando su Bankai ahora dispersando millones de cuchillas que se las lanza a Fū y las cuchillas cortaron las parte del cuerpo de Fū y quedando derrotada o al menos eso es lo que pensaron.

"parece que lo hemos derrotado"dice Byakuya viendo el cuerpo de Fū en el piso.

"Así parece"concordando Komamura.

"esto es molesto,no pude disfrutar esta batalla"dice Kenpachi molesto de que no puedo disfrutar su pelea.

"Bueno,parece que ya termino si me disculpan me llevaré este cuerpo para investigarlo"dice Mayuri acercándose al cuerpo, pero algo pasa Fū se levanta y parece que asuma o su poder más y parece convertiserse en un Kabutomushi(Escarabajo) blindado con seis colas en sus alas y uno en su estar cubierto con un casco de caballero.

"Interesante aún sigue vivo"dice Mayuri viendo que aún siguia vivo esa cosa.

"No..no puede ser después de todo lo que hicimos aún no lo hemos derrotado"dice Komamura en estado de Shock que esa cosa aún no había sido derrotado.

"ni siquiera aún usando mi Bankai pudimos derrotarlo"dice Byakuya también asombrado.

"esto se pone mucho más interesante"dice Kenpachi sonriendo de nuevo que había más pelea para el, y corre hacia él y trata de cortarlo pero El Kabutomushi esquiva el ataque volando y lo ataca lanzándolo algunos metros cerca de los capitanes y el Kabutomushi iba a lanzar una esfera púrpura hacia los capitanes.

 **"** **Biju-Dama** **"** dijo Fū lanzando la esfera hacia los capitanes que logró darles,por suerte lograron sobrevivir pero quedaron malheridos por el impacto de la Biju dama.

"que fue esa cosa"dice Koammura malherido.

"no lose pero fue muy poderoso para casi matarnos"dice Byakuya un poco débil por el impacto del el ataque.

El Escarabajo y empezar atacar otra vez,pero Koammura logró levantarse y atacar a el escarabajo y el Escarabajo i atacó con su cuerno y coparon los ataques provocado una onda de choque casi tumbando al suelo al gigante y volvió atacarlo pero no pudo cortarlo gracias a la protección que lleva y el Escarabajo lo atacó con su cuerno lanzado lo algunos metros hacia atrás y tirándolo al suelo.

y mientras tanto otra persona acaba de llegar a la batalla y era la capitana de la 2a División Soi Fong "parece que esa cosa es muy poderosa, así que tendré que pelear **J** **intekí Shakutsetsu** **Suzumebachi** (敵螫殺Aguijonea a todos los enemigos hasta la muerte)"dice Soi Fong activando su Shikai y sale un Aguijón dorado en el dedo indice y se acerca por detrás del Escarabajo y trate de atacarlo pero no logra atravesarlo pero el Kabutomushi lo golpea con su cola y la lanza algún si metros.

"No logro afectarle,que Reiatsu tan poderoso, ni si quiera el Shunko podría llegar a atravesarlo, parece que tendré que usar mi Bankai, **Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben** (雀蜂雷公鞭, _Látigo Avispa del Trueno_ ) **"** Grita Soi Fong activando su Bankai y convirtiendo en una armadura protectora que cubre todo su brazo derecho con un misil y dispara el misil hacia el Escarabajo causando una enorme expulsión y lanzándola metros hacia atrás y estrellándose pero cuando terminó la explosión se vio cómo logró sobrevivir y le causó algo de daño pero cuando estaba distraída Kenpachi y Byakuya aprovecharon el momento para atacarla.

"No hay necesidad de contenerme más"grito Kenpachi mientras se quitaba el parche de su ojo y libera una cantidad de reiatsu abrumador en forma de calavera de color Dorado-Amarillo de Reiatsu.

" **Shukei: Hakuteiken** (終景 __Escena Final)__ "dice Byakuya y todas las cuchillas se condensan en una única espada y aumentando drásticamente el poder de energía espiritual y la presión de esta forma es inmensa causando temblar la hoja aparece de color blanco brillante y su aura toma forma de unas alas de color blanco puro forman en al espada de Byakuya.

" **Kendo: Ryōdan** "grita Kenpachi sosteniendo su espada con las dos manos y balancea su espada horizontalmente con las dos manos y luego balancea su espada hacia abajo para poder hacer un corte.

los dos atacan a la criatura con un inmenso poder y crea una enorme explosión de una milla y destruyendo edificios que estaban cerca y creando vientos por la onda de choque que destruian fácilmente edificios y el concreto.

"Parece que disfrute un poco mi batalla"dice sonriendo Kenpachi.

"eso no importa,esta muerto"dice Byakuya.

"Creo que todavía tiene un poco de poder,acabar con ella"Kenpachi exigió arrogantemente.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?pregunto Byakuya con arrogancia y una ligera molestia en su tono.

"¿Que?, no me gusta acabar con lo que son más débiles que de quejarte y hazlo"Kenpachi exigió.

"Me niego!,Acabando con alguien es un trabajo para un bruto como tú"Byakuya dice con un tono exigente y un poco más arrogante.

"¿Qué?Que tal si areglamos esto, el perdedor tiene que matar al debílucho de allí" responde Kenpachi.

"se puede sentir por sí mismo si esto sería demasiado para ti"dice Byakuya generando millones de cuchillas al su alrededor.

"genial, yo siempre quería una pelea contra ti"Kenpachi responde con un tono emocionado.

Sin embargo cuando los dos capitanes estaban hablando se vio a la criatura que había recibido mucho daño pero no como para derrotarlo y aumentando su poder creando una onda de choque.

"Maldita sea, esta cosa no sabe cuando dejar de molestar"dice Kenpachi molesto viendo a la criatura.

"Qué demonios"dice Byakuya sorprendido.

La criatura estaba siguiendo aumentando su poder y de repente hace un rugido que los dos capitanes apenas lograron soportar y lanzándolos a pocos metros hacia atrás y empieza a tratar de lanzar una bola de energía de su boca, pero de repente Yamamoto aparece delante de la criatura usando shunpo y golpea a la criatura lanzadolo a varios metros hacia atrás sacándolo fuera del Seretei y aterrizando en una montaña y estrellándose.

 **"Ikkotsu** (Hueso Único)"dice Yamamoto con un tono serio en su rostro.

"Capitán Comandante"dicen casi todos los capitanes debilitados sorprendidos al ver a Yamamoto al frente.

"Háganse a un lado,déjenme aplastar a esta cosa"ordenó Yamamoto.

La criatura se encuentra dentro de una montaña fuera del Seretei y cerca del Distrito usa shunpo para acercarse a la montaña y de repente la criatura sale de la montaña.

"Fū matar a Yamamoto"dice la criatura de 7 colas con un tono oscuro demoniaco.

"has causado bastante destruccion al Seretei,al menos mientras yo esté aquí,no tengo porque preocuparme por qué me mates. **Banshō issai kaijin to nase** (万象一切灰燼と為せ Reduce toda la creación a cenizas) **Ryujin Jakka** "dice Yamamoto activando su Shikai de su Zanpaku-tō y liberado si presión espiritual afectando toda la zona y sintiéndose desde millas a través de toda la Socidad de Almas.

La criatura de 7 colas ataca con su cuerno a Yamamoto y logra darle y tirándolo al suelo y haciendo un agujero en la zona que atacó pero Yamamoto logra levantarse como si nada a pesar que tiene algo de sangre en su cabeza.

"De verdad tus ataques son fuertes,pero son sencillos de bloquear"dice Yamamoto y al mismo tiempo sosteniendo el cuerno de la criatura y se las arregla para arrancárselo con su mano,y usa el shunpo para poder llegar tomarlo por sorpresa por la espada,y utiliza sus dos brazos para atacar y genera fuego alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **"Shoneen** (Hueso Doble Flameante)"dice Yamamoto utilizaba un golpe potente con sus dos brazos que eran una combinación de **Ryujin Jakka** y **Sōkotsu** (Hueso Doble) para poder dañar gran parte del cuerpo de la criatura causando graves daños y se estrellara contra el suelo.

"parece que ya me encargué del insecto"dice Yamamoto.

pero antes de que Yamamoto sellará su espada, la criatura se levanta y ataca con una bola de energía púrpura y reuniendo Chakra alrededor de ella, que era el mismo ataque pero este era más potente.

"Parece que todavía tienes tanto poder"dice Yamamoto sorprendido.

 **"Biju-Dama"** Grito la Criatura lanzando la bola de energía.

Y Yamamoto utiliza sus dos brazos para detener la bola de energia pero no logro contenerla mucho tiempo y termino impactando a Yamamoto y causando una enorme explosión que se podía el impacto sentir en toda la Sociedad de Almas, pero se ve en la nube de polvo Yamamoto levantándose con muchos daños en su cuerpo pero todavía es capaz de levantar su espada y caminar hacia la criatura.

 **"Sutorōkuen Sin Hasen"** dice Yamamoto mientras ataca con una combinación de **Ryujin Jakka** y **Hitotsume:Nadegiri** (Número Uno:Mandoble Limpio) hace un corte masivo de su espada en medio de la criatura con una inmensa columna de llamas y creando pilares de llamas iluminando el cielo nocturno del Rukongai y el derrotó a la criatura con su Shikai y sella su espada pero su cuerpo aún sigue dañado.

"eso fue un encuentro desagradable ¿qué diablos fue eso?" Se preguntaba Yamamoto y se veía al escarabajo volviendo a su forma humana y cayendo al suelo."sea lo que sea, esto es obra de Aizen"pensó Yamamoto y llevándose el cuerpo de la mujer.

* * *

 **Fin Del Capítulo.**

 **El final de una batalla contra una Bestia,pero esto solo es el comienzo de un final.**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Previo a la Captura.**

* * *

 **bueno terminó el capítulo, lo siento por haber tardado he estado ocupado mucho en mi vida y me costó demasiado hacer el capítulo y por cierto puede ser que el siguiente capítulo se vea cómo se conocieron Madara y Aizen y hasta el Capítulo.**


	3. 2-Previo a la Captura

**Hola a todos, y antes que nada déjenme decirles que aún siguo siendo algo inexperto en hacer historias y puede que también me cueste mucho en hacer los capítulos y ahora comenzamos.**

No soy dueño de Naruto y Bleach.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2-Previo a la Captura**

 **En el Seretei,Bleachverse.**

Estamos en el Seretei viendo cómo Yamamoto está siendo curado de todas sus heridas de la batalla contra el escarabajo de 7 colas por criatura devastó gran parte del Distrito Rukongai y el personas habían muerto y algunas estaban heridas a causa de la criatura.

"Ese monstruo era poderoso"dice Unohana mientras le cura el brazo a Yamamoto.

de hecho,si yo hubiera luchado aquí todo el Seretei hubiera sido destruido"explicó Yamamoto a Unohana.

"usted tiene quemaduras de 2º grado ¿qué pasó?"preguntó Unohana.

"Recibí el ataque de ese monstruo y era muy poderoso para hacerme mucho daño,ese no fue un Hollow ordinario"respondió Yamamoto.

"Ese Hollow fue lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir una gran parte de la Socidad de Almas? Estamos en serios problemas"dice Unohana.

"Muy pocos han logrado dañarme cuando liberó a Ryujin Jakka ¿qué tipo de Hollow sería tan poderoso?"dice Yamamoto.

"¿Dónde está el cuerpo del monstruo?" preguntó Unohana a al Capitán Comandante.

"El Capitán Kurotsuchi está investigando el cuerpo para saber qué es esa cosa,dudo que esto está relacionado con Aizen"respondió Yamamoto.

"Tengo la misma sensación también"dice Unohana con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la 12ª división...**

Mientras tanto Mayuri estaba estudiando el cadaver de Fū para saber que era.

"Que interesante este cuerpo es algo no he visto, ya sea la de un Quincy, es como Hiyosu informó, sin embargo, el nivel de energía es diferente a la de cualquiera que haya visto, debo agradecer al Capitán Comandante por lo menos traer el cuerpo en una sola pieza"dice Mayuri con una sonrisa pertubadora en rostro mientras la computadora del laboratorio detectó algo.

"Mayuri-Sama, encontramos la fuente del origen del demonio"dice Nemu a su capitán mientras este mira a la computadora.

Mayuri la pantalla de la computadora para ver una zona desconocida para la Sociedad de Almas.

¡Imposible! Esa es otra dimension, que es lo que está pasando aquí,manden al Capitán Comandnrte aquí"mando Mayuri.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo...**

Mientras tanto en el Hueco Mundo en una sala Aizen aún sigue sentado en su trono, mientras que Tōsen había traído a Grimmjow que había estado afuera del Hueco Mundo.

"Bienvenido Grimmjow"dice Aizen al Arrancar de pelo azul con tono estoico.

"Bueno ¿hay algo que quieras decir en tu defensa?"preguntó Tōsen en un tono de acusación.

"no hay nada que decirle a un idiota como el"dice Grimmjow en un tono arrogante.

"Bastardo!"respondió Tōsen con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"Jaja, parece que usted está enojado?"preguntó Grimmjow con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"No me gusta lo que haces"dice Tōsen mientras apretaba su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada.

"Relájate Kaname, no estoy molesto"dice Aizen con un tono tranquilo.

"Aizen-Sama"dice Tōsen en un tono molesto.

"Siento que las acciones de Grimmjow eran de su lealtad para servirme" Aizen le explica a Tōsen.

"Si mi lealtad para servirle,quién serviría a alguien como usted"dice Grimmjow con un tono de sarcasmo.

"¿Como te atreves a insultar a Aizen-Sama!?"Tōsen grito con furia.

"Dios bajar a tu enojo,además que murieron ni siquiera valían la pena de ser mi fracción"Respondió Grimmjow con Arrogancia.

"Permítame matar a este hombre Aizen-Sama"Tosen gritón con furia.

"En serio me aborreces mucho ¿no?, usted carbón,su actitud no parece apropiado de un oficial al mando"dice Grimmjow con un tono de burla.

"no creo que tenga que tolerar su discordia"dice Tōsen con hipocresía.

"Si viene de un tipo que tiene que matar miles de vida para servir a Aizen,su dios es más falso que su discapacidad ciega"dice Grimmjow señalando la hipocresía de Tōsen.

"Usted solo afrenta la justicia,la justicia y sin una gran causa no es más que una masacre,sin embargo la masacre es el nombre de una gran causa"dice Tōsen antes de que le cortara el brazo de Grimmjow con su espada"esa es la justicia **Hado #54. Haien"** dice Tōsen balanceado su espada y dispara una ráfaga de energía espiritual púrpura que incinera el brazo completo de Grimmjow.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ... MIIIIIERDAAAAAAAA! ... bastardo ... ¡Mi brazo..! ¡Te voy a Matar!"grito con enojo Grimmjow y tratando de sacar su espada, pero Aizen lo detiene antes de que Grimmjow envaine su espada.

"Grimmjow si usted fuera a atacar a Tōsen no habría ninguna razón para perdonarte"dice Aizen con calma"tienes inserte de que tu brazo es la única cosas tienes por ahora, ha sido degradado a Arrancar #12 y el Arrancar #12 Luppi tomará su antiguo lugar como el sexto espada"le dice Aizen a Grimmjow.

"Maldita sea!"Grimmjow grito con rabia en su rostro mientras aparece un Arrancar dentro de las sombras.

El Arrancar se revela como un hombre joven con el pelo corto negro y ojos color violeta y con una cara andrógina(parece una mujer).justo por encima de su ceja izquierda se ve una fila de tres estrellas de color rosa.y los restos de su máscara hollow se veen el lado izquierdo de su atuendo de Luppi consta de mangas largas que oculta sus manos y su tatúa de Arrancar está en el lado derecho de su cadera.

"Hahaha parece que te has jodido,Grimmy-Boy"dice Luppi con arrogancia.

"Vete a la mierda"respondió Grimmjow mientras mira con furia al arrancar y se va del lugar.

Aizen sale de su sala de trono y se dirige a una habitación secreta y llega Gin y se acerca a él para hablarle.

"mi mi ... Jugando con tus subordinados ahora"dice Gin con un tono sarcástico.

"así que usted vio Gin"pregunto Aizen con un tono sarcástico.

"si,¿sabias usted desde un principio que Kaname iba actuar así?"preguntó Gin.

"Tal vez"respondió Aizen.

Tōsen se acerca a los dos Ex Capitanes y clon una mirada molesta"que desagradable"dice Tōsen con un tono molesto.

"bueno eso ya no importa Tōsen ya me encargué de el,solo necesito que ustedes dos vengan conmigo"dice Aizen a los dos capitanes.

"está bien,qué pena que perdió a la Bestia con Cola"dice Gin.

"eso fue parte de el plan"responde Aizen y los tres entran a la habitación secreta y se sientan en unas sillas que están ahí.

"bueno para que nos tragaste aquí"dice Gin sonriendo.

"bueno los trague aquí para decirles cómo es que conocí a Madara"respondió Aizen y sorprendiendo a los dos ex capitanes.

"bueno parece que nos dirás del hombre que has hablado desde hace tiempo"dice Gin.

"¿porque no nos dijiste antes eso Aizen-Sama?"preguntó Tōsen.

"bueno tenía que decírselos ya cuando empezara el plan y ahora es el momento de decírselos"respondió Aizen y empieza a contarles como lo conoció.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Hace Mucho Tiempo**

Aizen como era en ese tiempo el Capitán de la Quinta Divison llegó al Mundo Shinobi para poder hacer sus investigaciones y llega a un lugar llamado Sangaku sin Hakaba(Cementerio de la montaña) a 300 Kilómetros al norte de Konoha que contiene muchos huesos de criaturas y muchas montañas.

"Parece que este lugar es perfecto para mis experimentos"dice Aizen así mismo mientras veía el lugar sin embargo una persona aparece.

Esa persona era un hombre alto de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color negro con una armadura roja(como el de un samurai).

"¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo encontró mi escondite secreto?"preguntó Madara.

"Escondite secreto dices? Entonces,tal vez debería tomarlo como base de operaciones para cuando domine este mundo"respondió Aizen.

"¿Sabes usted con quién está tratando? Yo soy Madara Uchiha ¿Quién eres tú?"preguntó Madara.

"Capitán de la Quinta División,Sosuke Aizen"respondio Aizen en un tono tranquilo.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"Madara le preguntó al capitán.

"Estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de todo esto, usted se puede unir a mi para salvar tu vida servir a mis ordenes"dice Aizen arrogantemente mientras se ajustaba sus lentes.

"Tal arrogancia de un simple humano como usted. No me importa de qué pueblo eres, no puedes matarme"dice Madara mes tras agarra con su mano derecha su kunai ya intenta apuñalar a Aizen.

"No soy un ser humano soy un shinigami"dice Aizen mientras saca su espada y bloquea el ataque del kunai y tarta de atacar a Madara,pero Madara esquiva el ataque y lanza el kunai hacia Aizen y este lo esquiva.

"Hahahaaha, Dios de la muerte,enserio que pretensioso eres, Los Dioses de la Muerte son solo meros mitos,el único dios aquí soy yo"dice Madara riéndose y acercándose a Aizen dandole un golpe que lo manda algunos metros y destruyendo una gran roca y Aizen sosteniendo su espada para poder cubrirse.

"Creo que debería mostrar una gran parte de mi poder"dice Aizen mientras balancea su espada hacia Madara,pero Madara sin esfuerzos bloquea su ataque con su mano desnuda y hace que se cree una onda de choque que destruye algunas rocas gigantes alrededor.

"El estuvo muy concentrado en su mano desnuda para poder bloquear mi espada"Aizen pensó a sí mismo con una ligera sorpresa.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"dice Madara con un tono arrogante "usted no me puede cortar con esa estupida espada"Madara le da un golpe a Aizen y atravesando un árbol pero Aizen se cubrió con espada.

"No está mal,pero no es lo suficientemente bueno **Aironshīru** (Hierro doble)"dice Aizen y tomo una posición ensanchada, y usa ambas manos al cuerpo de Madara y lo envía volando a una gran roca y Madara se levanta preparándose para luchar contra Aizen.

"No fue un mal golpe,¿Cómo se llama la técnica de hace un momento?"preguntó Madara.

"Hakuda los fundamentos de los Shinigamis de combate mano a mano"respondió Aizen mientras bloque la patada de Madara.

"Eh, Los Shinobis también tiene una forma de lucha similar llamada Taijutsu,toma esto"respondió Madara dandole un gancho hacia la derecha,pero el capitán logra esquivarlo y le hace un uppercut.

Y los dos hacen un intercambio de una serie de golpes y patadas que algunos lograban esquivarlos y bloquearlos, pero Madara logra darle en unos de sus golpes a Aizen y mandarlo a volar hacia un árbol y estrellarse contra el.

 **"Ikkotsu** (Hueso Único)"dice Aizen mientras se levanta y trata de golpear a Madara,pero Madara esquiva el golpe y patea la gafas del capitán al aire y lo agarra y salta al aire aún agarrado y caer suelo y Madara lo suelta y aplace un giro en el aire y le da una patada a Aizen hasta caer al suelo.

"Arrggh"grita Aizen de dolor de la patada.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil"dice Madara volteándose,pero sin embargo Aizen se levanta y agarra su espada.

" **Senka** (Destello de Flor)"dice Aizen mientras trata de atacar,pero madara se prepara para cubrirse del ataque pero Aizen esquiva a Madara con una gran velocidad y utiliza el se la para cortarlo por atrás.

"¿Qué técnica fue esa?"preguntó Madara con una mirada de asombro en su rostro "sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que no puedo decir si fui atacado de frente o en la parte superior"dice Madara así mismo.

"Humano tonto"dice Aizen en un tono confiado viendo como Madara cae al suelo y lo apuñala, pero resulta ser un clon,y Madara aparece detrás de él.

"Ahora quién es el tonto ahora"dice Madara mientras agarra el cuello de Aizen y corta su garganta,pero resulta ser una ilusión.

" **Kudakero** (唸れQuebranta) **Kyoka Suigetsu** "dice Aizen liberando su trata de ataca a Aizen con otro kunai en su mano,pero Aizen aparece detrás de Madara y lo apuñala con su hoja y traspasa su cuerpo.

"No es una mala técnica la que utilizó,utilizó un Genjutsu combina con el ataque de una espada"dice Madara mientras la hoja aún atravesaba su cuerpo.

"está es mi Zanpakuto las armas registradas de los Shinigamis,este armamentos es superior a las normales y hay dos estados"explicó Aizen.

"¿Dos estados?pregunto Madara aún tratando de sacarse la espada de su cuerpo.

"El primer estado es el Shikai, el estado anteriormente visto,era el estado sellado de la Shikai es 5 a 10 veces más fuerte que la espada sellada, usted no va vivir lo suficiente para ver el segundo estado"explicó Aizen a Madara, sin embargo El hombre logró sacar la espada de su cuerpo y darle un golpe a Aizen y mandarlo a unos metros.

"No puede ser, logró escapar de la apuñalada en su cuerpo"pensó Aizen así mismo un poco sorprendido.

"Parece que me tendré que ponerme serio en esto,tendré que usar mis ninjutsus"dice Madara.

"Ninjutsu"preguntó Aizen a Madara.

"Se refiere a cualquier técnica que utiliza Chakra y permite hacer acciones que a una persona de otro modo sería incapaz de hacer. El Ninjutsu se basa en Chakra y la mayoría de la veces se necesitan sellos de manos para poder ser eficaz"explica Madara a Aizen.

"Ya veo, qué interesante"dice Aizen

"Ahora te demostraré lo poderoso que soy"dice Madara haciendo los sellos de sus mano y luego usando su velocidad para acercarse de frente a Aizen.

"Qué demonios"dice Aizen sorprendido.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)"dice Madara mientras lanza una gran bola de fuego hacia Aizen que logra darle y causar an explosión y lograr dañarlo.

 **"Hado #34 Kongōbaku"** dice Aizen mientras dispara una ráfaga de energía de color rojo con una afuera similar a Sokatsui.

Madara hace otro sellos de manos para hacer un ninjutsu" **Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu** (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)"dice Madara mientras una gran cantidad de agua se forma y crea en un gigante y poderoso dragon.

"Su velocidad de sello de mano es muy rápido"pensó Aizen sorprendido mientras que el dragón de agua había caído y creando una gran explosión y todo el campo de batalla está cubrierto de niebla.

"¿Cómo puedes puedes bloqueas mis jutsus sin usar sellos de mano"?pregunta Madara a Aizen mentiras se aclara la niebla.

"Los Shinigamis desarrollamos nuestros propios hechizos llamados Kido"respondió Aizen.

"Kido?"preguntó Madara.

"Kido es la técnica que los Shinigamis utilizamos para enfocar nuestra energía espiritual en una variedad de hechizos que pierden servir para muchos propósitos,tales como la curación,defensa o combate. Es una de las cuatro comceptos de combate de Los Shinigamis"explica Aizen a Madara.

"¿cuatro conceptos de combate?"preguntó Madara.

 **Zanjutsu** (arte de la espada), **hoho** (método del paso), **Kido** (Vía del Demonio), **Hakuda** (golpes puros) estos son los conceptos de Los dos tipos de Kido **Bakudō** (Vía de Atadura) estos son una amplia categoría de hechizos que bloquean/repelen ataques y **Hado** (Vía de Destruccion) estos son hechizos ofensivos que perjudican a un enemigo"explica Aizen mientras señala con su espada a Madara.

"Parece que usted será más difícil de lo que pensé"dice Madara sacando su abanico y su hoz y trata de atacar a Aizen pero Aizen logra bloquearlo con su espada.

Aizen balancea verticalmente su espada,pero Madara bloquea el ataque con la hoz así chocando sus armas entre sí, pero Aizen utiliza una ráfaga de energía en su espada pero Madara se cubre de su abanico para poder defenderse del ataque de Aizen y se acerca a Aizen y logra atacarlo,pero resulta que es una ilusión de Aizen y es cortado pro atrás.

"Se me olvidó mencionar sobre la técnica de Kyoka Suigetsu es **Kanzen Saimin** (Hipnosis Total)"dice Aizen.

"¿Kanzen Saimin?"preguntó Madara.

"la técnica funciona cuando usted ve la ceremonia de liberació los cinco sentidos hasta el punto de que el objetivo puede mal interpretar lo que hace otra persona"explica Aizen arrogantemente,pero de repente Aizen ve que Madara lo golpeó.

"Impresionante técnica,pero tengo que decir que fue una gran decepción"dice Madara revelando sus ojos que habían cambiado por completo.

"¿Como escapaste de mi Kanzen Saimin?"preguntó Aizen sorprendido.

"Los del Clan Uchiha pueden romper o ver través de un Genjutsu usando su Sharingan"respondió Madara.

"¿Sharingan?"preguntó Aizen.

"Los poderes del Sharingan es capaz de ver el flujo del Sharingan puede saber si una persona está bajo un Genjutsu porque el flujo del Chakra de la persona seria irregular"explicó Madara a Aizen mientras se prepara para utilizar un Genjutsu.

"Arcercate"dice Aizen sonriendo arrogantemente esperando allí a Madara para atacar.

"Ahora es mi turno para algunos trucos"dice Madara mientras rápidamente usa sellos de mano para hacer un Genjutsu.

"es muy rápido"pensó Aizen impresionado por la velocidad de los sellos de mano de Madara.

" **Shukketsu Kutsu** (Sangrado de Dolor)"dice Madara usando un Genjutsu haciendo que Aizen ver y sentir como muchas heridas abiertas en todo su cuerpo,sin embargo Aizen usa el Kanzen Saimin para negar el Genjutsu antes de el ataque hacerle plenamente daño.

"No es un mal ataque,sin pmebargo intenta contrarrestar este ataque **Hado # 65 Hanketsu Sutoraiku** "dice Aizen mientras como el libera innumerables luces hacia Madara,pero Madara las esquiva a medida que esquiva utiliza los sellos de mano para hacer un ninjutsu.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Estilo de Fuego:Jutsu Bola de Fuego)dice Madara y lanza otra bola de fuego a Aizen,pero Aizen lo esquiva fácilmente.

"Vamos hombre, usted cree que el mismo ataque funcionara dos veces contra mi,sus ataques son fáciles de evitar"dice Aizen en un tono estoico arrogante.

"Si las llama normales no funcionan, entonces prueba estas llama de este tamaño.. **Katon:Kyodaian No Jutsu** (Estilo de Fuego:Jutsu Gigante Bola de Fuego)"dice Madara mientras uso sus sellos de mano y hizo un jutsu y disoaro ptra bola de feudo pero mucho de que las anteriores y se dirige hacia Aizen y Aizen trata de cubrirse pero es inútil las llamas del fiel lo disiente gran,pero se ver que era un cuerpo falso y Aizen aparece detrás de el.

"¿Cómo?¿como has podido escapar de eso?pregunto Madara con sorpresa.

"Yo use una técnica llamada **Garasukurōn** (Clon de señuelo)para crear un señuelo de mi mismo,u otras ilusiones para poder distraerte,puedo ocultar mis propios movimientos con impunidad,lo cambien junto con el **Bakudo #71 Noren Mekuri** (cortina invisible)para crear un campo invisible y poder ocultarme a mí mismo dentro de ese campo,lo hice despeja de que escapó de Kanzen Saimin"explicó Aizen a Madara.

"¿Así que usted estuvo oculto todo este tiempo?"preguntó Madara sorprendido.

"Así es,cuando estás bajo la Kanzen Saimin ya es difícil de escapar"dice Aizen

"No puedo creer que usted haya sido capaz incluso de engañar a mi Sharingan en las sombras, pero no es suficientemente bueno"dice Madara dispara do una bola de fuego hacia Aizen.

" **Bakudo #80 Tatehan'ei** (escudo reflejador)dice Aizen y ahí contrarrestando las llamas y devolviéndoselas a Madara y estando cubierto de sus propias llamas.

"ARRGGHHHGH"grito Madara cubierto en sus propias llamas,pero logró liberarse.

"Es hora de terminar con esto"dice Aizen intentando apuñalar a Madara,pero Madara logra agarrar la hoja de la espada de Aizen.

"No,creo que es hora de terminar con esto para ti"dice Madara mientras agarra la hoja de la espada y golpea a Aizen y lo manda a algunos metros hacia atrás y luego sus ojos se vuelven totalmente diferentes otra vez.

"¿Qué es eso?"preguntó Aizen.

"Esto se llama Mangekyō Sharingan,es la evolución de un Sharingan"explicó Madara a Aizen.

"Interesante poder que tienes, pero creo que ya es hora de que termine esto"dice Aizen tratando de cortarlo pero Madara lo esquiva fácilmente los cortes de la espada y hasta que sorpresivamente Madara ataca por atrás de Aizen y le da una patada que lo manda a volar hacia una roca gigante y choca contra la roca.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes"dice Madara riéndose arrogantemente de Aizen.

"Es muy rápido,incluso pareciera como si predijera mis movimientos"pensó así mismo Aizen y luego se prepara para utilizar un Kido"la sangre que derrame mis enemigos,y los huesos rotos de mis enemigos,la furia del infierno se desata,el fuego del demonio se vierte en el mundo, la condenación de todos lo que ver a la cara de un enmascarado,la incineración comienza **Hado #94** **Kōteiryūnanhakaiha"** grito Aizen mientras reúne una cantidad de Reishi de su entorno,combinándolo con su propia cantidad de reiatsu,y con una energía púrpura formándose en una forma de Dragón Chino y utiliza sus dos manos para lanzarlo.

"Esto no es bueno"penso Madara mientras que le lanza el ataque,que causó una explosión enorme que destruyo todo a su paso y destruyendo varías montañas al su alrededor.

"Esa fue una batalla dura, este hombre era muy difícil de vencer para un hombre sin Zanpakuto"dice así mismo Aizen jadeando y un cansado por la batalla, pero mientras ve la zona destruida por el ataque se ve una algo grande.

"Parece que eso estuvo demasiado cerca!"se oiga la voz de Madara entre toda la zona.

"Imposible,¿cómo sobreviviste?"preguntó Aizen casi en un estado de shock.

"Si no hubiera cubrido posiblemente hubiera muerto"dice Madara revelándose y se veía Madara con algo que parecía un Humanoide Espiritual de color azul.

"¿Que es esa cosa?"preguntó Aizen sorprendido.

"Es una de las habilidades concedidas por el Mangekyō Sharingan llamado Susanoo,usted no viviera mucho para saber su verdadero poder"respondió Madara y golpeando a Aizen con el Susanoo y mandándolo a volar y terminando cayendo al suelo sacándole sangre a Aizen.

"No puede..ser este tipo es muy poderoso ni siquiera podría a llegar a derrotarlo con mi Bankai, su reiatsu incluso es superior al de un capitán sin dijera usar todo su poder"pensó Aizen sorprendido.

Madara desactiva el Susanoo y se acerca a Aizen"tus habilidades me han impresionado ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?dice Madara a Aizen mientras estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"Estoy interesado en escuchar"respondió Aizen.

"Te gustaría ayudar a eliminar a las Cinco Naciones y dominar este mundo"dice Madara a Aizen.

Está bien,si usted me ayuda a destruir a la Sociedad de Almas,una vez que completemos nuestros planes probemos dividir la conquista de los dos mundos 50/50"dice Aizen a Madara.

"Muy bien entonces, todo lo que trato de de hacer es conseguir venganza cóntra el pueblo de Konoha"dice Madara explicando sus objetivos a Aizen.

"Muy bien,y yo todo lo que quebró hacer es derrotar al Rey Espiritual"dice Aizen a Madara explicando sus objetivos.

Madara ayuda a Aizen a levantarse y los se dan la mano ahora así para dar inicio a su alianza y irse del Cementerio de la Montaña para así iniciar sus planes.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Así Aizen termina de contar la historia de cómo conoció a Madara.

"fue una historia muy interesante,nunca pensé que hubiera alguien más fuerte que un capitán"dice Gin con una sonrisa.

"Nunca pense que humano fuera tan fuerte"dice Tōsen.

"bueno, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la Sociedad de Almas y el Mundo Shinobi se destruyan entre si"dice Gin con una sonrisa.

"Bueno una vez que completemos nuestros planes,nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino,bueno parece que tenemos que irnos"dice Aizen y todos saliendo de la habitacion.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Cuartel de la 12ª Divison...**

Yamamoto llega al cuartel de la 12ª División,Mayuri se acerca al Yamamoto para poder mostrarle la nueva dimensión que descubrió.

"Quería mostrarle este brillante comenzado a detectar actividad espiritual muy fuerte en estas ubicaciones"explicó Mayuri al Capitán Comandante mientras señala puntos parpadeantes en la pantalla"¿Capitán Comandante alguna vez has escuchado sobre los viajes dimensionales, los que los científicos hoy lo conocemos como puras teorías"Mayuri le preguntó al Capitán Comandante.

"Si he oído de tales teorías"respondió Yamamoto.

"Bueno esto es así,pero en una escala totalmente nueva,he descubierto una nueva dimensión y es muy diferente a la nuestra"dice Mayuri con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué es este mundo?pregunto Yamamato al capitán de la 12ª división.

"parece se mundo donde viven seres humanos,pero estos seres humanos tienen poderes que nunca hemos visto antes,hemos detectado a mucho poder en ese parece que Aizen fue descubierto en esta dimensión hace unos días y dado que estas criaturas tiene poderes similar a los hollows es probable que tenga relación con Aizen, el mundo se llama Mundo Shinobi"respondió Mayuri explicándole al Capitán Comandante.

"¿porque lo llaman El Mundo Shinobi"preguntó Yamamoto.

"Debido que los seres huamnsk en este mundo son ninjas,la mujer que mataste afirmó ser un ninja"respondió Mayuri.

"esto es malo,¿cuántos personas hay en ese mundo?"preguntó Yamamoto.

"no sabría cálcularlo pero seria muchos en ese mundo,pero ese el menor de nuestros verdadero problema en este momento son las Bestias con cola"respondió Mayuri.

"¿Así que eso es nuestro mayor problema"preguntó Yamamoto sorprendido recordando al 7 colas que había atacado hace horas.

"Si, Porque el poder de las Bestias con cola aumenta el poder de los pocos humanos seleccionados conocidos como Jinchuriki"explicó Mayuri al Capitán Comandante,mientras estaba sonriendo sabiendo que iba a tener material de investigación.

"¿Jinchuriki?"preguntó Yamamoto.

"El poder de las Bestias con cola varía en el número que tenga el o ella,más colas tienen,más fuertes se vuelve,pero sin transformación tiene un nivel el nivel de reía tus qué tiene la bestia,estos Jinchūriki son incompletos, sin embargo hay 9 Bestias con cola en ese mundo, él numero de cosas que tengan indica su nivel de fuerza"explicó Mayuri a Yamamoto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"El Monstruo que ataco al Seretei solo tenía 7 colas, estás diciendo que existen 2 más fuerte que el?"preguntó Yamamoto soprendido.

"Desafortunadamente si,y teniendo en cuenta que el poder de la Bestia con cola más débil podría derrotar a un capitan,y la bestia con cola más fuerte podría igualar todo el poder de su Shikai"explicó Mayuri a Yamamoto con una sonrisa rostro mientras él estaba feliz de haber descubierto ese nuevo mundo.

"Tan fuerte es, eso es ridiculo"dice Yamamoto con tono duro.

"Esto sólo va según la teoría dado el factor de multiplicador de las bestias con cola recogimos, es posible que otras Bestias con cola todavía estan ás de todo tenemos que hacer debe evitar dejarlos ir,demostrado por la Bestia de 7 colas,no parecen ser muy inteligente" Mayuri explicandole a Yamamoto.

"Es cierto,pero sin embargo unos de los casi destruyo el Seretei por cómpleto"dice Yamamoto.

"Teniendo en cuenta que es difícil controlar la Bestia con cola,Aizen esperando despertar el Hōgyoku por completo para usarlo en batalla,todavía pondremos capturarlos, y saber como eliminar de forma permanente a la energía de los Hollows"dice Mayuri.

"¿Cuánta tecnología tiene para poder viajar hacia ese mundo?"preguntó Yamamoto a Mayuri.

"Esa es la cosa,yo no lo tengo que construir, cuando la Bestia con cola entro a al Socidad de Almas desde su mundo, dejo un portal abierto hacia esa dimensión,todo lo que necesitamos es reunir una unidad para capturar mínimo una Bestia con cola con vida y estudiar su poder"respondió Mayuri a Yamamoto.

"Nuestras fuerzas todavía en tan en recuperación del ataque, 3 vice-capitanes y 4 capitanes están en fuera de servicio durante unos días, tomaría tiempo antes de que podamos enviar una unidad a gran escala e invadir ese mundo"explicó Yamamoto al capitán del 12ª división.

Aún tenemos al Capitan Hitsugaya y a la Teniente Matsumoto en el mundo humano,ellos podrían manejar a la Bestia de una cola por si mismos"dice Mayuri.

"Muy bien, podremos enviarlos mañana"dice Yamamoto.

"Esta bien"dice Mayuri mientras que Yamamoto se va del cuartel"Este es el mejor día de mi vida, no puedo esperar para conseguir una muestra viva y diseccionarlas"pensó Mayuri con una así risa pertubadora.

* * *

 **Al Siguente Día**

 **en la Tienda de Urahara,Ciudad de Karakura.**

Al siguiente dia en la tienda de aura hará se vía a Kisuke Urahara de repente Chad llega a la tienda.

"Buenos días Chad"dice Kisuke al mexicano agitando su abanico.

"por favor entreneme Kisike"Chad pido delante de Kisuke.

"Muy bien, entonces!"respondió Kisuke cuando de repente llega Yoruichi llega para decirle a Urahara sobre el estado de emergencia qué ocurrió dentro d ella Socidad de Almas.

"Kisuke,tenemos problemas!"dice Yoruichi con un tono de pánico.

"¿Qué está pasándo?"preguntó Kisuke a Yoruichi.

"El Seretei fue atacado por un poderoso hollow"respomdio Yoruichi.

"¿Que?"dice Kisuke sorprendido.

"Aquí está la información que nos dieron"dice Yoruichi entregándole a Kisuke unos papeles y Kisuke lee el informe de Intel.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la Casa de Orihime**

Se ve a Hitsugaya ocupado haciendo un informe sobre lo que ha pasado en el mundo humano en su computadora portátil,mientras está en la sala de estar en la casa de Orihime.

"Parece que el sistema está funcionando de nuevo"dice Hitsugaya así mismo,cuando de repente Rangiku vienes detrás de él para taparle los ojos y poner sus senos en sus hombros.

"Adivina quien es?"dice Rangiku así capitán con una voz alegre.

"¿qué queres Rangiku?"preguntó Hitsugaya a Rangiku.

¿Cómo lo has adinivinado, bien en el primer intento capitan?"preguntó Rangiku a su capitán con un tono alegre.

"Es obvio,por tu voz y por tus senos"respondió Hitsugaya mientras quita las manos de Rangiku de sus ojos.

"¿Qué haces aquí Capitan? Es sabado,hoy es un día relagante para jugar al aire libre o viendo dibujos animados?"preguntó Rangiku a su capitan.

"Estoy haciéndo el informe, al parecer todos los sistemas están de vuelta después de un retraso de 12 horas, también no soy un niño, no juego al aire libre o veo dibujos animados los sábados por la mañana"respondió Hitsugaya mientras escribe su informe en su computadora.

"¿Qué crees que esté pasando en la Sociedad de Almas?"preguntó Rangiku que parecía tenía un mal presentimiento.

"No lose"respondió Hitsugaya que también lo tenía.

De repente el Denreinshiki(Máquina Divina Mensajera) de Hitsugaya sonó, y lo agarro para contestar el telofono.

"Capitán Hitsugaya,estamos de nuevo en línea,tenemos una emergencia dentro de la Sociedad de Almas" dice Akon al capitán de pelo blanco.

"¿Qué pasó?"preguntó Hitsugaya a Akon.

"Un poderoso Hollow invadió la Socidad de Almas y destruyo las paredes Sekkiseki"respondió Akon.

"Imposible!,la pared de Sekkiseki niegan toda la energía espiritual ¿como algo como eso pudo romper a través de él?"preguntó Hitsugaya.

"no lo sabemos,Ni siquiera los capitanes pudieron llegar a derrotarlo"respondió Akon.

"Como es eso posible,algo como eso pudo pelear contra los capitanes y atravesar las paredes Sekkiseki,su poder debe estar muy por encima a la de un capitán de mi nivel"dice Hitsugaya en estado de shock.

"espera,estás diciendo que esa cosa pudo destruir las paredes Sekkiseki"dice Rangiku a su capitán con un tono de preucupacion en su rostro.

"Eso es lo que pasó originalmente sin embargo,el monstruo se volvió un gigante de 300 pies de altura y casi arrasó con todo el Seireitei derrotar al Capitán Kuchiki,Capitán Zaraki,Capitán Komamura,y a la Capitana Soi Fong, Teniente Iba, Teniente Kira, y el Temiente Hisagi,y el Capitán Comandante uso el poder de su Shikai para derrotar al monstruo" Akon explicó al capitán de pelo blanco.

"Esto es malo, él monstruo hizo tanto daño en poco tiempo?"preguntó Hitsugaya con un tono de miedo.

"Tenemos una gran emergencia para discutir después,Capitán Hitsugaya y Teniente Matsumoto necesitan volver a la Sociedad de Almas"dice Akon.

"¿Qué hay del Teniente Abarai, Tercero Oficial Madarame y el Quinto Oficial Ayasegawa?¿Necesitan volver con nosotros?"Preguntó Rangiku.

"Ellos deben permanecer con el Shinigami Sustituto y necesitan a algunos Tenientes en el Mundo Humano en el caso que los Arrancars ataquen de nuevo y ellos dos necesitan quedarse alli para poder ayudar a combatir contra los Arrancar"respondió Akon.

"Muy bien,entonces!"dice Hitsugaya colgando el teléfono y crea una Senkaimon para viajar de regreso a la Sociedad de Almas con Rangiku.

"¿Ahora qué nos estamos enfrentando ahora?"piensa Rangik.

* * *

 **A las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas**

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto habina llegado a la Sociedad de Almas y les dijeron que fueran con Mayuri a las afueras de la Sociedad de Almas para más explicaciones y llegan al lugar donde se encuentran al capitán Mayuri y cerca está un portal.

"Así que,¿tenemos que capturar a las bestias con cola? ¿No deberíamos matar a las 9 bestias con cola en su lugar?"preguntó Hitsugaya.

"No podemos tomar riegos,además las órdenes de Yamamoto es tráelo con vida para que busquemos una forma de extraer a las bestias sin matar al humano"respondió Mayuri.

"¿Así que nuestro objetivo es capturar a la Bestia con cola?"preguntó Hitsugaya al capitán de la 12ª División.

"Si,aunque les costará mucho derrotarlo,en ese Mundo está lleno de Shinobis que son maestros del sigilo"Mayuri les advierte con un tono misterioso en su voz.

"Está bien,traeremos a la Bestia con cola con vida"dice Hitsugaya con un tono grave en su voz.

"una cosa más, tomen esto!"dice Mayuri a al Caoitan de la 19ª Divsion un guante de alma especial con un kanji escrito en la Palma de la mano que dice sello.

"¿Porque necesitaríamos un guante de alma?"pregunto Hitsugaya a Mayuri.

"Esto no es un guante de alma,esto es un tipo de guante especial para debilitar el poder de la Bestia con cola,en otras palabras está destinado a sellar el poder de la Bestia con cola"respondió Mayuri.

"¿cómo se llama?"pregunta Rangiku.

"Biju Shiru Tebukuro (Guante de sellado de Bestia con cola) , utilizando Kido combinadocon la frecuencia inversa del guante de alma y el reiatsu adquirido del 7 Colas , el guante podría sellar cualquier criatura hasta el 7 Colas sin embargo es sólo se puede utilizar una vez. pero debería hacer más fácil para capturar el usuario" Mayuri explicó a los dos Shinigamis.

"Esto debería ser útil,además es el más débil de las Bestias con cola,yo no creo que necesitamos esforzamos para capturarlos"dice Rangiku con arrogancia.

"No te confíes,este enemigo debe ser alguien fuerte aunque sea el más débil de las Bestias con cola,hay que tener en cuenta que estas cosas todavía leuden ser una amenaza"dice Hitsugaya a su teniente.

Si este guante tiene éxito,entonces las capturas de las otras bestias deben ser más faciles,Asegúrense de tarr información de ese mundo para saber lo que está planeado Aizen",le dice Mayuri a Hitsugaya.

"Está bien,lo haremos"dice Hitsugaya,mientras él y Matsumoto viajan través del portal hacia el mundo de Naruto.

* * *

 **Konoha,Naruoverse**

Han pasado 2 años y medio desde que Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y Sasuke desertó de Konoha para unirse a Orochimaru a buscar venganza contra su hermano mayor Itachi entrenó con su maestro Jiraiya unos de los Legendarios Sannin y Naruto se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes,Naruto y Jiraiya regresan al la aldea después de 2 años y medio,Naruto se sabe a un poste alto para ver toda la aldea.

"esto trae recuerdos,este lugar no ha cambiado nada"Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto"dice Naruto mientras ve la aldea.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar,Narutoverse...**

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto llegan al Mundo Shinobi atraves del portal y ven una zona árida y seca.

"llegamos a este mundo!"dice Hitsugaya a su Teniente.

"parece que hemos encontrado el lugar de nuestro objetivo a varios cientos de Kilómetros de aqui,no nos podían habernos teletransportando en la zona que está la Bestia con cola?"preguntó Rangiku.

"eso sería demasiado peligrosos,nos hubieran visto y nos enfrentaríamos a enemigos fuertes que probablemente están rodeados de Arrancar"respondió Hitsugaya.

"De todas formas estamos cerca de nuestro objetivo"dice Rangiku.

"Está bien tenemos que ver lo que es este Jinchurkri **Bakudō # 78**. **Kamime** "dice Hitsugaya Mientras utiliza un Kido para enviar una luz de energía espiritual para formar una imagen de un hombre joven que llevaba un sombrero verde y túnica blanca con el pelo rojo y un símbolo del kanji en su rostro.

"¿así que ese es la Bestia con cola?"pregunta Rangiku.

"si,así es,ahora ya que sabemos quien es procederemos a captúralo"dice Hitsugaya mientras los dos se dirigen hacia la aldea de la arena.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **En Camino hacia su Objetivo**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Capitán de Hielo Vs Kage de la Arena**

* * *

 **Bueno ya termino el capítulo,bueno lo siento por tardar un poco, es que me costó mucho hacer el capítulo y más en la pelea de Madara vs Aizen,tengo que aclarar algo, que habrá cambios alternativos en la historia,ósea que pondrá elementos que nunca han salido en ambas series y cambiare un poco los diálogos de los personajes que en el original y agregare nuevos personajes en la historia.**

Bueno daré las respuestas de sus comentarios que solo fueron dos,la verdad me siento un poco mal porque solo son dos,pero no importa.

 **De Kamigami no mami-kurdo:Buen capitulo, me gusto.  
Debo decir que la trama es muy interesante, un merito, pero tambien hay errores como la ortografia, pero puedes mejorarlo, tambien que si bien al final demostraste que Fū es mujer, lo cual es verdad, en todo el capitulo, lo describiste como si fuera hombre, porfa soluciona eso, a pesar de todo te seguire apoyando en esta historia.  
Estare esperando con ansias la conti.  
Sin nada mas que decir, me despido.  
ByeBye**

Fipe2:gracias por tus comentario,no me di cuenta de eso de que lo puse como hombre todo el capítulo,pende ser que lo resuelva pronto,y serás algo especial aquí porque tú eres la o el primero que comentó mi historia,muchas gracias.

 **De Max el rayo:muy bueno me gusto bastante, una pregunta habra romance entre personajes de ambos animes, me gustaria ver un poco de ichisaku solo para ver celos de otros personajes**

Fipe2:la verdad casi tengo las parejas listas en la historia,por cierto si has leído el resumen de la historia ya sabrás que eso no va pasar


	4. 3-Capitán de Hielo Vs Kage de la Arena

**Hola todos y feliz año nuevo,espero que les guste el capítulo,bueno no tengo nada más que decir sí que comenzamos.**

No soy dueño de Naruto o Bleach

* * *

 **Capítulo 3-Capitán de Hielo Vs Kage de Arena**

 **Almacen de los Vizards,Karakura,Bleachverse**

Vemos a Ichigo dirigiéndose a un almacén abandonado en la Zona industrializada de la Ciudad de Karakura , después de llegar al almacén y para ver a los Vizards.

"Buen trabajo al encontrar este lugar,Ichigo"dice Shinji al Shinigami Sustituto.

"Me parece que has decidido... Unirtenos. Me impresionas que no hayas encontrado,considerando que eres malo controlando el reiatsu. Aunque emitimos todo el reiatsu que pudimos para hacértelo más facil. Entonces Ichigo estás aquí porque has decidió unirtenos,¿verdad?"dice Shinji en un tono de reclamo mientras inclina su sombrero.

"¡Si claro! ¿Yo unirme a ustedes? ¡Debes estar bromeando! Estoy aquí... para usarlos"dice Ichigo con un tono arrogante.

"¿Qué dices?"preguntó Shinji.

"no me uniré a nadie,sino que ustedes me enseñen a como suprimir mi Hollow interno"dice Ichigo respondió con un tono arrogante.

"Que arrogante eres,parece que nos estás subestimando. ¡No vamos a enseñarte nada,estupido!"dice Shinji.

"Haré que ustedes me enseñen"dice Ichigo.

"¿Como?"preguntó Shinji.

"los derrotaré a todos"respondió Ichigo mientras saca su Insignia de Shinigami Sustituto y se entra en su forma de Shinigami y quita las vendas de su espada y trata de atacar a Shinji.

"supongo que tenemos que hacer esto de la manera más difícil"dice Shinji mientras saca su espada sellada para atacar y contrarresta la espada de ichigo y los dos hacen un intercambio de cortes y reteniendo las espadas durante unos segundos.

"maldita sea!"dice Ichigo mientras los Vizards veían la batalla.

"Ese chico Ichigo es muy bueno peleado a la par contra Shinji"dice un hombre rubio.

"¡Idiota! mira más de cerca Shinji no se le está tomando en serio"dice una chica con gafas.

"me parece que Ichigo-kun tampoco está peleando con todas sus fuerzas"dice un hombre con pelo rosa.

"El está definitivamente asustado"dice un Vizard de piel oscura.

"¿Asustado? ¿De qué?"preguntó una chica de cabello verde.

"su Hollow,este tipo está tan asustado que está tratando de pelear sin llamar a su Hollow,hemos estado intentado reclutar a este tipo,y este el nivel que tiene,hemos perdido nuestro tiempo en reclutar a alguien tan debil"dice un hombre alto y musculoso.

de repente una chica de cabello rubio hacia Ichigo y Shinji que todavía estaban peleando.

"¿A dónde vas Hiyori"?pregunta la chica de cabello verde.

"Hachi,agrega otras cinco capas a la barrera"dice Hiyori al hombre de cabello rosa.

"¡Si!"respondió Hachi.

Hiyori va hacia Ichigo y Shinji que están peleado 5 metros del aire.

"Ichigo tu..."dice Shinji pero es interrumpido por Hiyori.

"Aléjate de mi camino Shinji"grito Hiyori y golpeado a Shinji con su sandalia y atravesando la barrera.

"ella exagero"dice Hachi sudando un poco por la fuerza de Hiyori.

"¡Te dije que agregaras cinco capas!"dice Hiyori enojada con el hombre gordo de traje verde.

"no tuve suficiente tiempo"dice Hachi.

"bien,eso está déjame decirte algo estás equivocado"dice Hiyori.

"¿Equivocado?"preguntó Ichigo.

"Si,nosotros pensábamos dejarte que seas uno de los cosa es que, no puedes elegir"respondió Hiyori.

"¿a qué te refieres?"preguntó Ichigo.

"me refiero a que es nuestra decisión,no me importa si tu quieres unirte o no,después de ver tu fuerza,decidiremos...o no,así es piensalo ¡no tienes la elección en este asunto!"respondió Hiyori.

"Si eres poderoso,entonces te dejaremos té enseñaremos a como suprimir el Hollow,pero siembres débil entonces olvídalo.y dejaremos que te conviertas en Hollow y que tengas una muerte patética,ahora has entendido,convierte en Hollow ahora y que tan Poderoso eres"exigió Hiyori al Shinigami Sustituto mientras se prepara para atacar.

"me niego"dice Ichigo.

"aún no lo entiendes, ¡te dije que no es tu eleccion!"dice Hiyori al adolescente de pelo naranja con un tono irritante,mientras su cuerpo está envuelto de reaitsu de color rosa y formando su máscara máscara Hollow tiene la forma de un esqueleto,con un gran cuerno en la frente y una línea de rombos morados encima de sus cejas y al ponerse su máscara sus ojos se volvieron de color marrón.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"preguntó Ichigo.

"Si no quieres usar tu máscara Hollow,entonces no tengo opción en obligarte a usarla"respondió Hiyori mientras se acerca a ichigo y le un golpe en el pecho y lo derriba hacia una pared.

"Qué diablos"dice Ichigo a la chica rubia.

"Usted no me pierde derrotar con sus demasiada poderosa para ti"dice Hiyori con una sonrisa psicopata.

"¡Callate!"grito Ichigo.

"¡Muere!"grito Hiyori con furia mientras saca su espada "con solo mirar tu estupida cara,me molesta!"dice Hiyori con ira mientras está liberando más reiatsu "usted no puede luchar contra mí si no usa su bankai o usa su máscara Hollow"dice Hiyori mientras ataca a ichigo y le corta el pecho antes de que ichigo lo pudiera notar.

"Qué demonios"dice Ichigo mientras se aleja y se cabal otro lugar del almacén para respirar con dificultad.

"No lo has entendido todavía!? Tú no me puedes vencerme Ichigo, utiliza tu Bankai"Hiyori le dice al Shinigami Sustituto.

"No,no voy a usar mi Bankai"dice Ichigo mientras lucha para resistirse al control de su Hollow.

"Cada vez que lucha contra alguien tan fuerte como yo,debe usar su Bankai"dice Hiyori.

"¡Cierra la boca!"grito Ichigo a la chica rubia.

"Entonces Muere!"grita Hiyori mientras trata de atacar a Ichigo,pero Ichigo se cubre con su espada,pero Hiyori corta parcialmente el Shikai de Ichigo y luego le corta una parte de su brazo derecho y el pecho con facilidad.

"Su poder y velocidad es muy grande,si sigue continuando así..tendré la necesidad de usar mi Bankai,sin embargo no puedo usarlo sin la máscara niego a dejarme controlar por el"pensó Ichigo mientras que Hiyori le corta una parte izquierda de su brazo con facilidad dejándolo con heridas leves,Hiyori le da una patada en el pecho a Ichigo estrellándolo contra una pared.

"Esto es paté es una gran decepción Ichigo,ya estás fuera de combate ... Y pensar que hubieras dado de más"dice Hiyori mientras le da el golpe final.

 **"Realmente no eres nada sin mi Ichigo! Te voy a enseñar lo fuerte que soy** "dice una voz dentro de Ichigo,que no era nada más que Hollow Ichigo,luego toma el control sobre Ichigo y se convierte en forma Hollow y fácilmente le agarra del cuello a Hiyori y la estrella hacia la pared del otro lado del almacén.

"¡ARRGH!"grita Hiyori mientras se estaba atragantado.

 **"vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres niña** "dice Hollow Ichigo riéndose,pero antes de que pudiera matarla,todos los Vizards saltan sobre él y lo matienen presionados con sus espadas desenvainadas,Shinji le quita la Máscara con su Zanpakuto.

"Eso estuvo bastante cerca, ¿estás satisfecha ahora?"preguntó Shinji.

"Bastardo,casi me rompe el cuello,él es muy fuerte"dice Hiyori mientras sostiene su cuello de dolor.

"El control sobre su Hollow Interno no será tan fácil como parece"dice Shinji.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto en el Hospital General de Karakura...**

Uryu Ishida estaba entrenando con su padre Ryuken Ishida en un área de entrenamiento secreto dentro del centro médico de la Ciudad de continúa entrenado con Ryuken para recuperar sus poderes Quincy que los perdió en su Batalla contra Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Pareces preocupado por esos Shinigamis?"preguntó Ryuken a su Hijo.

"No estoy preocupados por ellos,me preocupa si este método servirá para traer de vuelta mis poderes Quincy"respondió Ishida.

"No confías en mí?"preguntó Ryuken.

"Usted me trae a una habitación oculta en el hospital y todo lo que hecho es esquivar tus ataques ,esto realmente está trayendo de vuelta mis poderes?"preguntó Ishida a su padre para solo ver que el Quincy de mediana edad utiliza Hirenkyaku para llegar al frente de él.

"Naturalmente suponiendo que no mueras primero"respondió Ryuken.

* * *

 **Lugar de Entrenaminto,Narutoverse**

Luego de que Naruto regresara a la aldea,se recortrara con su amiga Sakura,que no había cambiando tanto,ir a la oficina de la Hokage y encontrarse con su amigo Shikamaru y también con Temari la hermana de Gaara,que supo también que su amigo se volvió Kazakage y la mala noticia de que él era el único que no era Chūnin,también encontrarse con Kakashi y ahora él y Sakura tienen que hacer una prueba para ver los resultados de entrenamiento y ahora él y Sakura estaban esperando a Kakashi.

¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que hacernos esperar Kakashi-Sensei?"preguntó Naruto sentado en el suelo.

"Bueno, él siempre ha sido así"respondió Sakura.

"tienes razón,mínimo tiene que llegar al menos!"dice Naruto quejándose de la falta de puntualidad de su Sensei, y luego Kakashi aparece de la nada.

"Hola chicos,solo siento por llegar tarde,es que yo estaba caminando por ahí y una anciana necesitaba ayuda"dice Kakashi mintiéndoles a los dos.

"Mentiroso"gritaron los dos.

"Bueno,eso fue una mentira"dice Kakashi con tranquilo en su rostro.

Naruto y Sakura entran al campo de entrenamiento y Kakashi pone su libro en su bolsillo.

"Bueno, entonces empezamos?"preguntó Kakashi.

"Estoy listo Kakashi-Sensei"respondió Naruto preparándose para pelear.

"Es hora de ver mis resultados de mi entrenamiento con Lady Tsunade"dice Sakura también preparándose para pelear.

"ustedes parecen confiados,y su nivel de Chakra parece que es mayor a lo que era hace 2 años y medio,supongo que te gol que luchar más en serio"dice Kakashi mientras se quita el protector de su frente que cubre su ojo izquierdo.

 **(Nota de Autor:bueno está pelea me la saltaré si ya han visto lo que puse en el anterior capítulo y la anterior pelea de este capítulo es más una excepción y quise hacerle cambios al lo que pasó originalmente y más no quiero alargarlo más y bueno sigan disfrutando el capítulo)**

* * *

 **En Alguna Parte del Desierto**

mientras tanto a 200 kilómetros de Sunagakure dos figuras misteriosas es un hombre de baja estatura y de pelo blanco plateado que llevaba una larga capa de color negro,con unas nubes de color otro es una mujer alta con grandes pechos de cabello naranja/rubio que llevaba el mismo atuendo que el anterior,que estaban viajando por todo el desierto.

la arena sopla ferozmente sobre el terreno de la Tierra del dos personas aún siguen caminando con el calor que hace en el desierto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí? Este calor me está matando"preguntó el chico de pelo blanco plateado mientras se limpia el sudor de la cabeza.

"Nosotros porque se queja tanto,Hitsugaya"respondió la mujer.

"¿Sabes cuánto odio el calór! no me gusta esta arena de mierda y es Capitán Hitsugaya para usted Rangiku"dice Hitsugaya un sudando por el calor del desierto.

"Relamente usted odia las temperaturas calientes ¿no es así capitán?"preguntó Rangiku mientras bebe una botella de agua.

"Hombre,hemos caminado por horas desde que cruzamos ese portal,no podía el Jinchūriki estar en un lugar más fresco,y este manto negro no nos está sirviendo de nada"dice Hitsgaya quejándose.

"vamos capitán no se queje,si no tuviéramos estos trajes cómo podríamos infiltrarnos a ese pueblo"dice Rangiku.

"¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?"preguntó Hitsugaya a Rangiku con una mirada dudosa.

"¿porque tan preocupado Capitán?esta misión parece demasiado fácil"respondió Rangiku con confianza.

"tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto"dice Hitsugaya.

"fue buena idea distraer a esos dos ninjas para poder tomar su mejor ir vestido con su haori,si estas bestias con cola son parte de la creación de Aizen,dudo que podamos usar nuestros atuendos de shinigamis para entrar a donde está el Jinchūriki"dice Rangiku a Hitsugaya.

"bueno tengo que admitir que tu plan fue bastante ingenioso en esta ocasión,no es de extrañar que eres mi teniente. Aún asi me gustaría que este traje no fuera negro,esto solo está absorbiendo más calor innecesario"dice Hitsugaya mientras sigue limpiándose su sudor de su frente.

"Tienes una zanpakutō de hielo ¿porque no la utilizas para refrescarte?"preguntó Rangiku a su capitán.

"porque no quiero llamar la atencion a nosotros mismo,si uso a Hyōrinmaru congelaría una parte de este entorno y sospecharían que estamos aquí para capturar al Jinchūriki y nos metería en muchos problemas"respondio Hitsugaya.

"es cierto,no podemos arriesgarnos a ser capturados"dice Rangiku.

"bueno,¿cuánto falta para llegar?"preguntó Hitsugaya a su teniente.

"De acuerdo con el Denreishinki falta unos 200 kilómetros de distancia para llegar"respondió Rangiku a su capitán.

"Este mundo es grande,eso casi increíble!"dice Hitsugaya.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Hace Dos Horas**

Hace dos horas antes,cuando Hitsugaya y Rangiku habian llegado al Mundo de Naruto y como fue su encuentro con dos personas que eran miembros de "cierta" organización y cómo consiguieron sus trajes,bueno en donde estaban los dos shinigamis,cerca de ahí dos personas estaban caminando ,unos de ellos era un hombre de pelo largo rubio con un peinado de cola de caballo y con mechones sueltos los cuales le tapan el lado izquierdo de su rostro y con unos ojos de color azul y llevaba consigo un anillo con el kanji Azul(青Ao),el otro era un hombre de apariencia de un adolescente de cabello color rojo y ojos color cenizo y tambein con un anillo con el kanji Joya(玉 Gyoku),mientras tanto Hitsugaya y Rangiku estaban investigando la zona en donde estaban.

"El nivel de Reishi en este mundo es mayor al del mundo humano,es difícil creer que aquí vivan seres humanos"dice Rangiku a su capitán.

"El Denreishinki está detectando a dos personas con un poder espiritual mayor a los de los seres humanos"dice Hitsugaya a Rangiku.

"¿Qué tan poderoso es?"preguntó Rangiku.

"no es tan alto su poder espiritual"respondió Hitsugaya.

"No es tan malo capitán,podemos contra ellos fácilmente"dice Rangiku confiadamente.

"no te pongas arrogante Rangiku,no podemos subestimar a esos humanos,ellos posiblemente puedan aumentar su poder"explicó Hitsugaya a su teniente.

"cálmate capitán,tengo un plan"dice Rangiku sonriendo.

"no me gusta cuando tienes un plan"dice Hitsugaya con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

mientras tanto Sasori y Deidara caminaban por el desierto.

¿Porque estamos caminando tan lento Sasori?podriamos llegar más rápido volando"preguntó Deidara quejándose del calor.

"Porque tenemos que llegar silenciosamente al la nos encuentran podrían ocultar al Jinchū que entrar al la aldea lo mas cuidadosamente posible. Incluso tenemos que bajar nuestro nivel de Chakra en casi que tengan niñas sensores"explicó Sasori a Deidara.

Sasori y Deidara seguían caminado hasta que ven a Rangiku fingiendo estar muriendo de sed con su camisa abierta.

"Hey chicos,podrían darle a esta mujer un poco de agua,no he comido ni bebido en todo el día"dice Rangiku aún fingiendo a los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

"Mierda,esta chica es sexy,podemos darle .."dice Deidara pervertidamente aullando como un lobo pero es interrumpido por Sasori.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que .."dice Sasori gruñendo a su compañero.

"no seas celoso,sé que me quieres cariño,hay un montón de Rangiku para todos"dice Rangiku coqueteándole.

"Vamos Sasori,no seas un aguafiestas,una hora no va matar a nadie,quiero decir ¿cuáles son las posibilidades qué encontremos a una chica sexy en el desierto y hacer lo que queramos con ella"grito furioso Deidara.

"Deidara no tenemos tiempo para juegos,no me gusta esperar,sobre todo cada vez que lo haces con alguna una prostituta"dice Sasori molesto.

"debes ser un idiota si no te dieras cuenta de esos pechos en forma de melones"dice Deidara.

"¿porque debo ..?"grito Sasori pero es interrumpido por Rangiku.

"chicos aún siguo aquí,miren esto"dice Rangiku mientras revela sus pechos.

"Maldita sea,tan Hermoso"grito Deidara mientras le sangra la nariz.

meirda,ella es tan..sexy.. no pue..do resistirlo"dice Sasori mientras se inclina la cabeza hacia abajo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

"No está mal ¿eh? Ahora capitán!"grito Rangiku.

"¿eh?"preguntó Deidara confuso.

 **"Bakudo #20. Hakufuku"** dice Hitsugaya mientras alta sorpresivamente hacia abajo y lanza un Kido hacia Sasori y Deidara,mientras los dos estaban en guardia baja y chocan contra los dos dejándolos inconscientes.

"Brillante plan,parece que funcionó después de todo"dice Hitsugaya mientras que Rangiku se sonroja por el cumplido de su capitán.

"Te dije que iba funcionar,bueno ahora robamos sus trajes y irnos de aquí"dice Rangiku mientras los dos roban sus trajes y se van del lugar.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

 **Sunagakure** (Aldea oculta de la Arena)

3 Horas después Hitsugaya y Rangiku llegan a Sunagakure.

"¿Así que esta es la ubicación de la Bestia de una cola"preguntó Rangiku.

"si,de acuerdo con Intel indican que e fue visto por última vez en este lugar al Jinchuriki que es el contenedor de las Bestia con cola,que también las Bestais con cola tienen un poder mayor al de un Capitán normal"explicó Hitsugaya a Rangiku.

"Eso lo sabemos,pero ¿cuántos hay en este mundo?"preguntó otra vez Rangiku.

"de acuerdo con Intel,hay 9 Bestias con cola en este mundo"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Entonces ¿porque me envía aquí como respaldo?solo soy una Teniente"preguntó Rangiku.

"Porque puedes obtener la Información del Jinchūriki del pueblo. Vamos a infiltrarnos y capturar al Jinchūriki. El Jinchūriki se vuelve extremadamente poderosos cuento se transforma ,sin embargo si está como humano,debe tener un nivel propio ,son su forma de Bestia con cola no debe ser mucho problema para nosotros"explicó Hitsugaya.

¿Qué tengo que hacer?"preguntó Rangiku.

"yo voy a buscar a, Jinchūriki,tú busca información sobre Aizen. Si las cosas empiezan a ir de las manos,voy a tener que usar el Bijū Shiru Tebukuru para poder sellarlo,debería de funcionar contra el Jinchūriki. Tenemos que traerlo con vida para saber más sobre sus poderes y cómo contrarrestarlos"respondió Hitsugaya a Rangiku.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"preguntó Rangiku.

Tranquila,el poder de las Bestias con cola varía en las colas que tengan,y este es el más débil de ellos,esto no será un problema para alguien de el nivel de Capitán como yo,sin embargo no podemos subestimar a esta criatura. Vamos a esperar a que las cosas salgan bien"respondió Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya y Rangiku llegan para ver una masacre de personas y ven a un ninja en medio de cientos de guardias muertos.

"Mataron a su propia gente"dice Hitsugaya con una mirada de horror.

"Esta debe ser la base de ejecución para matar a personas desleales"dice Rangiku.

"Parece que hicieron una aldea similar a la Socidad de Almas o este pueblo ya existía antes de que Aizen si hiciera cargo"dice Hitsugaya mirando la masacre.

Hitsugaya y Rangiku siguen de pie en el lugar y él ninja trata de atacar con una kunai a saca su espada para bloquear el kunai.

"un ninja!"dice Hitsugaya mientras saca su espada.

"Maldita sea,este tipo trata de matarme"dice Rangiku mientras retiene el kunai con su espada.

 **"Yōgeki** (Emboscada) **#1 Musei Kubishite** (Corte silencioso)"dice Hitsugaya mientras ataca rápidamente al ninja y le corta el cuello y luego lo apuñala en el pecho dejándolo muerto.

"¡Impresionante!""dice Rangiku a su capitán.

"ya me hice cargo de el,ahora no podemos arriesgarnos contra estos tipos"dice Hitsugaya.

¿Cómo fuiste capaz de utilizar Yōgeki con una gran espada? Por lo general el Yōgeki se utiliza a menudo por miembros de la Onmitsukido con dagas y espadas cortas"preguntó Rangiku.

"Pues se necesita el nivel de un capitán para eso,para convertirse en un capitán uno de los requisitos necesarios parte de aprender y dominar el Bankai,es aprender a usar dos estilos de Zanjutsu,tener un buen dominio de Kido y tener algún conocimiento del Hakuda"respondió Hitsugaya a su teniente.

"¿Cuáles son los 4 estilo de pelea Zanjutsu?"preguntó Rangiku.

"Los 4 estilos de Lucha Zanjustu son **Moda** (Golpe Duro)esto es un estilo bruto de espada,Moda se centra en el uso del armamento más amplio para derribar al oponente. Este estilo es óptimo para los usuarios más fuertes y efectivos con armas grandes"Explico Hitsugaya a Rangiku, pensado ella en el estilo de lucha que usa Kenpachi.

"Suena como el estilo de lucha de Kenpachi"dice Rangiku.

" **Usugiri** (Corte fino)Un estilo común,centrado en usar las cuchillas para cortar atraves del oponente,es unos de los estilos más comunes,la mayoría de las Zanpakuto toman la forma de una espada afiliada"explicó Histugaya el segundo estilo de lucha y Rangiku piensa en el estilo de lucha que usa Byakuya.

"Es el típico estilo de lucha de Byakuya"dice Rangiku.

" **Nadegiri** (Mandoble asesino)es un estilo de espada,que sirve para tomar para tomar rápidamente por sorpresa al adversario,la velocidad es necesaria para usar las técnicas de Nadegiri"explicó sobre el tercer estilo de lucha.

"Ese estilo de lucha es similar al de Gin"dice Rangiku.

"la técnica que utilice fue Yōgeki un estilo de sigilo de luchas con espadas. Hasta ahora he dominado dos técnicas Yōgeki y Usugiri"explicó Hitsugaya a Rangiku sobre su estilo de espada.

"Todavia estoy trabajando en el segundo dominio de Zanjutsu"dice Rangiku.

"Bueno fue su fuente,es hora de encontrar al Jinchūriki"dice Hitsugaya.

"Muy bien,entonces!"dice Rangiku a medida que van avanzan mas.

Hitsugaya y Matsumoto finalmente llegan a la parte superior del palacio del Kazekage,cuando un kunai viene hacia Hitsugaya,pero Hitsugaya lo corta de un solo movimiento de su espada,Hitsugaya mira fijamente al que lanzó el kunai,era un joven de la edad de Ichigo,lleva pantalones largos oscuros, una chaqueta roja de manga larga con un dobladillo y un chaleco gris violáceo,tiene la piel pálida y cabello corto de color rojo y tiene sus ojos son de color verde,lleva un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente con un kanji que dice "Amor",lleva una calabaza hecha de arena en su espada.

"así que ese es el Jinchūriki?pregunto Rangiku.

"No vamos a bajar la guardia ahora,vamos a capturarlo"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Capitán,delante de usted!"dice Rangiku mientras que Gaara trata de atacar a Hitsugaya,pero él esquiva el ataque.

"Buen trabajo,Rangiku"dice Hitsugaya.

"Capitán use el guante!"grito Rangiku.

"Muy bien"dice Hitsugaya,pero Gaara lo ataca con su arena y lo mandado a volar 15 metros de distancia,el guante se cae mientras lo había mandado a volar y Hitsugaya gana impulso para aterrizar en el suelo.

"Capitan"grito Rangiku.

"Muere"grito Gaara mientras golpea a Rangikuncon su arena y también lo mandan a volar a 10 metros distancia y estrellándose contra una pared.

"Que increíble poder,me pudo mandar a volar con mucha facilidad"dice Rangiku así misma con sorpresa.

"Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso"dice Gaara.

"Aun no es todo, **Unare** (唸れGruñe) **Haineko"** dice Rangiku mientras que su espada se esparce en cenizas con un movimiento de la empuñadura y la envía hacia Gaara,pero él lo sopla con su arena.

"imposible,este tipo pudo soplar mi Haineko fácilmente"dice Rangiku.

"vamo esto es aburrido"dice Gaara mientras que las cenizas estan alrededor de él.

"No está mal,pero no he terminado con esto,Gentei Kaijo"grito Rangiku mientras que usa su limitador.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?"preguntó Gaara mientras se ve que las cenizas al se mueven rápido al su tulipa sus dos manos para hacer una nube envolvente que encierra a Gaara,el tornado de cenizas envuelve todo el techo del palacio.

"Será difícil que escápes de la nube ,almenos qué termines necesito ayuda"grito Rangiku mientras que Hitsugaya está buscando el guante.

"Bien solo dame un minuto para encontrar el guante"dice Hitugya tratando de buscar el guante.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del Palacio del Kazekage.**

Baki y Kankuro notan un gran tornado de cenizas procedente del palacio.

"un tornado? Maldita sea,le dije a Temari que no usará ese tipo de ataques cerca del la aldea "grito Baki mientras habla en un tono de regaño.

"No es Temari,no reconozco este Chakra,además ella está en la aldea d la hoja tratando de preparae los examenes Chūnin"dice Kankuro.

"alguien está desafiando a Gaara a una batalla"dice Baki.

"esta persona está tratando de pelar contra Gaara?esa persona tiene el deseo de morir contra el"dice Kankuro.

"No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos"dice Baki con confianza.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la azotea del Palacio del Kazakage.**

Ganará está en la azotea,no estaba perturbado por la ráfaga masiva de cenizas al su alrededor

"¿estás asustado? debes saber que las partículas de cenizas Haineko son muy pequeñ controlar las cenizas para atacar desde cualquier dirección,combina eso con la velocidad del viento,incluso puedo contar Rascacielos de acero"doce Rangiku a Gaara.

"¿Rascacielos?"preguntó Gaara.

"Puedes contar las cuchillas que estará en esa nube?"preguntó Rangiku sarcásticamente.

"8 billones"respondió Gaara.

"Que,¿cómo puedes saber tal suplicación?"preguntó con sorpresa Rangiku mientras que Gaara utiliza sus dos brazos para repeler el tornado con sus partículas de arena para dominar el Haineko y desactivar el poderoso tornado.

"imposible domino mi Haineko,y eso era todo lo que tenía"pensó Rangiku con una mirada de miedo en su rostro.

"No es un mal ataque,sin embargo puedo controlar la arena alrededor de mi,y sus partículas de cenizas no son muy diferentes al uso de mi arena,por lo tanto,puedo enviárselas devuelta a usted"dice Gaara mientras usa las cenizas para atacar a Rangiku,pero llega Hitsugaya utilizando su espada sellada para bloquear el ataque,empujándolo hacia atrás,mientras ya el bloque hace que lo revierta a su Zanpakutō volviendo a la normalidad.

"voy a pelear contra el Jinchūriki,tú busca información sobre Aizen. Si las cosas empiezan a ir de las manos,voy a tener que usar el que traerlo con vida para saber más sobre sus poderes y cómo contrarrestarlos"dice Hitsugaya ordenadonle a Rangiku mientras se prepara luchar contra Gaara.

"Está bien capitán"dice Rangiku mientras se va a buscar los documentos del palacio del se acerca a Gaara para atacar con su espada sellada,pero Gaara lo bloquea con su mano desnuda.

"Hierro? Imposible también lo tiene ellos? Estos Jinchūriki más poderoso de lo que pensaba"pensó así mismo Hitsugaya.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes?,es hora de que mueras"dice Gaara con calma mientras le lanza su arena para atacarlo,pero el capitán se las arregla para esquivarlos.

"No es de extrañar que Rangiku se vio obligado a usar su limitador,es tiempo para yo haga lo mismo"dice a sí mismo Hitsugaya.

"Ahora Muere!"grito Gaara mientras rodea a Hitsugaya con su arena.

"Gentei Kaijo!"grito Hitsugaya mientras usa su limitados y crea hielo alrededor del techo y congela la arena.

"Gentei Kaijo? Usted también tiene uno"preguntó Gaara.

"no te emociones demasiado,no pierdes atacarme ahora,estamos aquí para capturarte Jinchūriki"dice Hitsgaya a Gaara.

"sobre mi cadaver!"dice Gaara mientras tira más de su arena a Hitsugaya empujándolo hacia atrás con su espada,bloqueándolo con sus dos manos con su espada,Histugaya apenas esquiva los ataques de arena con su Shunpo,pero es goleado varias veces por la arena de Gaara,pero logra bloquearlo con su espada.

"Realmente está a la altura de un capitan,sus ataques son demasiado rápidos para esquivarlos o bloquearlos,incluso con mi limitados"pensó así mismo Hitsuagaya.

"Es hora de terminar con esto"dice Histugaya tratando de cortarle las piernas de Gaara,pero no logra cortarlo gracias a la arena que lo protege.

"esa espada no podrá cortar mi arena"dice Gaara

"maldita sea,no funcionó"dice Hitsugaya.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ahora solo mueren!, **Disparos Sucesivos:Lluvia de Arena** (連弾・砂時雨, _Rendan: Suna Shigur_ e)"dice Gaara mientras creas cientos de balas de arena para atacar a Hitsugaya,Histugaya apenas logra esquivar las balas y logra evitarlos.

"sus ataque son demasiados rápidos para poder esquivarlos!"pensó así mismo Hitsuagaya mientras entra al edifico para esconderse,Gaara dejó de disparar su arena y pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

"¿en serio te ocultas de lo edificios? Eso es muy cobarde,no te funcionará de nada"dice Gaara mientras se prepara para atacar con su arena,pero sorpresivamente llega Hitsugaya saltando al aire y libera su Shikai.

" **Sōten Ni Zase** (霜天に坐せ Congela los cielos helados) **Hyōrinmaru** "grito Hitsugaya mientas su espada Hyōrinmaru se extiende ligeramente en longitud y gana una forma de media luna,unido a la empuñadura por una larga cadena de liberación creó una tormenta alrededor de la zona del palacio del Kazekage.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto lejos del Palacio**

Baki y Kankuro ven la Tormenta de nieve.

"¿Qué está pasando?primero una tornado y ahora una tormenta de nieve.¿Qué clase de poderes tiene los Akatsuki?"dice Kankuro.

"Mira más de cerca,ese chico parece muy joven y es muy poderoso para su edad"dice Baki.

"Aún piensan que un poco de nieve le hará daño a la última defensa de Gaara,no saben lo equivocados que están"dice Kankuro.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el interior del Palacio.**

Rangiku en el interior del palacio siente el gran aumento de poder rápidamente de la presión espiritual desde la azotea.

"Hitsugaya utilizó a Hyōrinmaru"dice Rangiku mientras siente el el aumento del poder de Hitsuagaya a niveles altos,de repente se ve así misma rodeada de 10 guardias de seguridad de nivel Chūnin que tienen kunais y espadas apuntando hacia Rangiku.

"No te muevas Akatsuki!"dice un Guardia señalando su kunai a Rangiku.

"Akatsuki? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando"dice Rangiku.

"Capturenla!"grito el guardia,y los otros guardias tratan de atacar a Rangiku.

Rangiku empieza a atacar a los guardias y lograr bloquear sus ataques y lograr córtalos,logra derrotar a todos los guardias del lugar pero se están acercando 10 más,fueron demasiados para poder atacar y se escapó del lugar.

"Realmente el capitán libero demasiada presión espiritual,está siendo frío en este lugar"piensa Rangiku.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto fuera del Palacio**

Hitsugaya usa su Shikai para atacar a Gaara con unas rayas de hielo en forma de dragones chinos,pero Gaara empieza a atacar con unos misiles de arena que van hacia los dragones de hielo y chican entre sí causando una explosión entre ambos ataques,de repente Histugaya aprovechando la distracción,ataca con un dragón de hielo a Gaara,pero Gara se cubre con escudo de arena.

"Es increíble, Este chico no se ha transformado y me está dando un mal rato,estos Jinxhūriki son muy poderosos,esto es muy diferente a lo que reporto Intel"pensó así mismo Hitsugaya mientras alta al aire y camina al aire 100 metros sobre el tejado del palacio.

"¿Así que esta caminado en el aire? Muy bien,entonces"dice Gaara mientras utiliza su arena sobre sus pies para volar y enfrentarse a Hitsugaya.

"Usted le tomó tan poco tiempo en llegar aquí,eres muy rápido"dice Histugaya.

"debo de decir que tú poder inusual,deberías controlar mejor su poder"dice Gaara.

"ya veo,mis poderes todavía no han sido controlando completamente,y el sigilo no fue lo mío de todos modos"dice Hitsugaya.

"Lamento escuchar eso,sin embargo nunca vas a tener la oportunidad de controlar sus poderes"dice Gaara mientras rodea a Hitsugaya con un montón de arena,Hitsugaya se sorprende como Gaara crea una ola masiva de arena a su alrededor,Histugaya trata de cortar a distancia a la ola de arena,pero la ola se mantiene cada vez más cerca.

" **Hado #31. Shakkakō** (赤火砲, Disparo de Fuego Rojo)"grito Hitsugaya mientras lanza una bola de energía roja a la arena,pero no le hace efecto a la arena,Hitsugaya salta en el aire para esquivar la ola de arena.

"no hay forma de que un niño pueda derrotar a un Kazekage,sobre todo si no tiene un total control sobre su poder"dice Gaara.

"no estoy aquí para ser dictado por el enemigo"dice Hitsugaya mientras se prepara para hacer un ataque.

"Otro ataque,tómate esto más en serio"dice Gaara.

" **Hado #4.** **Byakurai** (白雷, Rayo Blanco)"dice Hitsugya mientras lanza un rayo de Kido de sus dedos. que le hace una abolladura a la protección de arena y daña el hombro derecho de Gaara.

"se las arregló para abollar mi defensa de arena y incluso dañarme"pensó Gaara agarrando su hombro derecho dañado y se regenera la protección de arena.

"Parece que la arena es Deli contra el rayo. Es hora de poner a prueba esa teoría"penso Hitsugaya mientras lanza algunos dragones de huelo hacia Gaara,pero Gaara bloquea los ataques con su arena.

"eso no va funcionara,"dice Gaara mientras se protege del hielo,sin embargo aprovechando la distracción de Gaara,Hitsugaya dispara un poderoso ataque de rayo.

" **Hado #63. Raikōhō** (雷吼炮, Cañón del Trueno Rugiente)"grito Hitsugaya mientras dispara una onda masiva de electricidad amarilla hacia Gaara deshabilitando la protección de arena de Gaara y lograr dañarlo más.

"¡mierda!,si sigue así me podría a llegar a causar muchos problemas"pensó Gaara.

" **Hado #63. S** **ajō Sabaku** (鎖条鎖縛, Cadena de Enrollamiento)"dice Hitsugaya mientras usa unas cadenas par atrapar a Gaara,pero las atrapa con su arena.

"Eso no va a funcionar"dice Gaara con clama mientras cubre las cadenas con su arena.

"¿Qué,imposible?"grito Hitsugaya sorprendido.

"vamos ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"preguntó Gaara mientras envía más arena hacia Hitsugaya.

"apenas he comenzado"respondió Hitsuagaya mientras corta por la mitad la arena.

"vamos a ver todo lo que tienes"dice Gaara mientras mientras crea cientos de ataques de arena.

"Joder,cuenta arena"dice Hitsugaya mientras congela algunos ataques de arena y también evita algunos ataques lo atrapen.

" **Persecución de Arena** (砂の迫害 Suna no hakugai)"grita Gaara mientras crea dos tentáculos de arena y persiguen a Hitsugaya,pero Hitsugaya trata de escapar pero aún lo siguen persigueindo,Hitsuagaya los congela y luego usa otro hechizo kido.

" **Bakudo #23. Taiyō-ken** "grito Hitsugaya mientras ciega a Gaara con un destello de luz.

"Es hora de un ataque doble,¡ _Espolvorea en los huesos de la bestia! Torre afilada, cristal rojo, anillo de acero: moveos y sed el viento, paraos y sed la calma. ¡El sonido de las lanzas enfrentadas llena el castillo vacío!_ **Hado #63. Raikōhō** "grito Hitsugaya mientras dispara con su Zanpakuto una onda masiva de electricidad amarilla " **Hado #60 Akairo Shōnetsute** (mano roja electrizante)"grito otra vez mientras dispara una ráfaga de electricidad roja de su mano izquierda. Los dos ataques se combina en una sola explosion de color amarillo-rojo,pero aun así cuando Gaara estaba cegado su arena lo protegió pero aun así apenas pudo desturir la defensa de arena,y Gaara salió muy lastimado por el ataque.

"Mierda! Ese ataque me pudo haber llegado a matarme si no me hubiera protegido,tengo que ir más en serio"pensó Gaara muy a dolorido.

"Imposibel,sobrevivió a ese ataque,bueno tengo que ir con algo más fuerte"pensó Hitsuagaya mientras suelte para para atacar " **Ryūsenka** (竜霰花, __Flor de Loto del Dragón de Hielo__ )"dice Hitsugaya mientras se lanza con su poder hacia Gaara solo para ser atrapado por su arena para frenarlo.

"no dejaré que escapes, **Esfera de Arena** (砂の球 suna no Tama)"dice Gaara mientras tras crea una esfera de arena y Gaara está dentro de la arena,la arena trata de absorbe el hielo de Hitsuagaya,pero Histuagya logra zafarse de la arena y escapar.

"ese escudo es increíble,pudo bloquear el ataque de Hyōrinmaru y incluso pudo resistir la combinación de Kido,su poder es muy alto"pensó Hitsuagaya.

"es hora de terminar con esto rápido!"dice Gaara mientras crea una oleada masiva de arena,su nivel de Chakra aumenta enormente y sorprendió un poco a Hitsuagaya.

"Su presión espiritual esta aumentado!, me está tratando de cegar"dice Histsugaya mientras tarta de mantenerse de pie por la oleada de arena,su rostro está cubierto de arena y no puede ver.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el interior del palacio**

Rangiku en el interior del palacio siente el alto nivel de Gaara.

"Esto es malo,su poder está aumentado,se ha transformado en una Bestia con cola"piensa Rangiku con una mirada asustada en su cara.

Ella mira hacia fuera y todavía ve al Jinchuriki en su firma humana.

"¿Aún no se ha transformado todavía? Ese chico es muy fuerte incluso sin su transformación"pensó de nuevo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto fuera del palacio**

Finalmente Hitsugaya vuelve a ver deprimes de elevar su presión espátula para quitar la arena de sus ojos.

"Su poder está aumentado,necesito hacer algo.."pensó Hitsugaya,pero antes que pudiera hacer algo,Gaara rodea a Hitsugaya con una prision de arena de 15 metros de diámetro.

"Usted no escapará ahora, **Ataúd de Arena** (砂縛柩 Sabaku Kyū)"dice Gaara mientras la arena aún sigue rodeado a Hitsugaya.

"Si soy atrapado por esto,estoy muerto!"pensó Hitsugaya mientras tarta de evadir la arena con su shikai,pero sus manos son atrapados por tentáculos de arena y está atrapado dentro de la esfera de arena.

"Acabemos con esto **Prisión de Atadura de Arena** (砂縛牢, _Sabaku Rō_ )"dice Gaara mientras crea una enorme cúpula para cerrarlo sobre el.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el interior del palacio**

Rangiku ve a Hitsugaya atrapado en la enorme cupula y está horrorizada de los que vio.

"¡CAPITÁN!"grito Rangiku en un tono horrorizado.

"Maldita sea!,por favor no muera capitán"pensó ella,pero es rodeada de dos miembros ANBU con espadas.

"No te muevas!"dice un miembro ANBU con máscara de gato.

"estás arrestado Akatsuki!"dice otro miembro ANBU con máscara de tigre,ambos tartán de atacar a Rangiku.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto fuera del palacio**

Gaara trata de hacer su movimiento final.

"Has sobrevivido a mis ataques,sin embargo,todo eso cambiará con esto"dice Gaara mientras cierra ambas manos,pero antes de que que hiciera su movimiento final,Hitsugaya activa su Bankai.

" **Bankai:** **Daiguren** **Hyōrinmaru** (大紅蓮氷輪丸, _Gran Loto Rojo del Anillo de Hielo)"grito_ Hitsugaya mientraactiva su Bankai para romper un gran agujero en la esfera y la cúpula,la arena agarra las piernas de Hitsigaya h trata de lanzarlo de nuevo a la esfera,pero el congela la arena y lanza dragones de hielo para congelar más la arena y escapar del torrente de arena.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el interior del palacio**

Rangiku termino de pelear contra los dos ANBU y ve que Hitsugaya activo su Bankai.

"Parece que el capitán activo su Bankai! Por un segundo pensé que fue un fracaso. Estos tipos ANBU no fueron tan difíciles de pelear!"pensó Rangiku mientras estaba pisando de los cada eres de los dos miembros ANBU mirando alrededor de la mesa estaban los archivos del sobre la aldea.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto fuera del palacio**

Hitsugaya estaba esquivados los ataques de arena de Gaara y los estaba cortando en pedazos.

"Eres bueno,pero eres demasiado lento para llegar a atacarme"dice Hitsugaya mientras se lanza hacia Gaara.

"su velocidad aumento!"pensó Gaara.

" **Ryūsenka** "grito Hitsugaya mientras ataca a Gaara y lo envuelve en una columna de hielo,pero resulta ser un clon de arena.

 **"Jutsu: Clon de Arena** (砂分身の術, _Suna Bunshin no Jutsu_ )"dice Gaara mientras está detrás de Hitsugaya.

"¿Qué, un clon de arena?"preguntó Hitsugaya sorprendido.

"Usted aumentos su velocidad,sin embargo sigo siendo más rápido"dice Gaara mientras trata de hacer una técnica.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Histugaya.

" **Espada de Arena** (砂の剣 Sunaken)"dice Gaara mientras forja una espada hecha de arena y trata de atacar a Hitsugaya,Hitsugaya utiliza su velocidad para evadir el ataque,Gaara hace más pesadas de arena para atacar más veces a Hitsugaya.

"Su control sobre la arena es increíble,Esta a un nivel más alto de lo que había imaginado"pensó Hitsugaya mientras evade más de los ataques de las espadas de arena.

 **Shurikens de Arena** (砂手裏剣 Suna Shuriken )"dice Gaara mientras lanzan shurikens de arena gigantes a Hitsugaya,pero el las logra evadirlos.

"¿Cuánta arena utiliza?no hay fin de la misma,la cantidad arena que controla es inmenso,incluso rivaliza la capacidad de mi Zanpakuto de manipular el alguna a voluntad. No tengo más remedio que utilizar todo mi poder"pensó Hitsugaya mientras ve a Gaara.

Entonces Hitsugay utiliza Shunpo para moverse más rápido y en el primer movimiento estudiantil eta en lado izquierdo de Gaara y logra dañarlo un poco en esa parte y luego su lado derecho que la arena de Gaara apenas pudo bloquearlo,y se mueve para cualquier lado para distraerlo y darle un golpe certero.

"se ha vuelto más rápido"pensó Gaara mientras solo para ver a Hitsugaya viene hacia el.

" **Ryūsenka** "grito Hitsugaya mientras ataca a Gaara y encierra la mayor parte de su cuerpo en hielo.

"apenas vi ese último ataque"pensó Gaara mientras está encerrado en el hielo.

"Lo tengo! Fue un golpe directo,no hay forma en la que pueda salir del hielo de Hyōrinmaru,sube la presión del agua y la congelación,La temperatura de Hyōrinamaru son cercanos al cero absoluto,su temperatura es de -272ºC,no creo que llegue a aguantar este tipo de temperatura"pensó Hitsugaya,pero de repente Gaara logró escapar del hielo.

"¿Co-co-como has escapado?"preguntó Hitsugaya en estado de shock como escapó del hielo.

"no fue tan fácil escapar,ves la arena a mi alrededor,aún así aunque este congelado aún puedo controlar mi arena y escapar de ese hielo"respondió Gaara,mientras que Hitsugaya ve la arena que estaba a su alrededor olvidando sobre ese detalle.

"Mierda!,se me olvido ese detalle,me impresiona de que fue capaz de escape del hielo de Hyōronmaru"pensó Hitusgaya.

" **Disparos Sucesivos:Lluvia de Arena** "dice Gaara mientras crea cientos de balas de arena y ahora van más rápido al anterior,Hitsugaya evadió todos las balas,pero las balas alcanzaron sus alas y la arena se envolvió en el brazo izquierdo de Hitsugaya.

"Joder!"grito Hitsugaya mientras trata de quitarse la arena de su brazo izquierdo,pero la arena se envuelve más en su brazo causándole más dolor,Hitsugaya utiliza su hielo para poder quitarse la arena de su brazo,logra quitarse la arena de su brazo,pero la fue za de la arena rompió todos los huesos de su brazo izquierdo.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el interior del palacio**

Rangiku aun en el interior del palacio tratando de irse de ahí.

"Mierda,Esta misión ha ido terriblemente mal,este Jinchūriki es muy poderoso,y ahora el capitán está luchando contra el"pensó Rangiku en tono precupado,pero de repente 10 miembros ANBU se dirigen hacia la sala del palacio.

"El intruso está en esa habitación,atrápenlo!"grito unos de los guardias acercándose a la habitación.

"Mierda,no más de estos guardias,apenas llegue a derrotar a dos,no tengo tiempo para pelear **Kyokkō** (曲光, Luz Curvada)"dice Rangiku mientras los guardias entran a la habitación.

"¿Dónde está el intruso?"preguntó unos d ello miembro ANBU.

"No podemos encontrarlo en cualquier lugar!"dice otro miembro.

"Sigan buscando en toda la habitación"dice otro miembro.

"Bien!"gritaron todos los miembros y buscaron en toda la habitación y no encontraron nada y se fueron.

"Que bueno que use ese Kido para poder ocultarme de ellos,ahora necesito llamarlos para que que necesitemos ayuda"pensó Rangiku mientras saca el Denreishinki para necesitar ayuda.

"Rangiku,es usted? ¿Capturaron a la Bestia con Cola?"preguntó Akon por el teléfono.

"No en todo caso,las cosas han salido muy mal,estanos peleando contra la Bestia con Cola,y ahora está aumentando su poder,Hitsugaya no puede mantenerse así todo el tiempo,necesitamos ayuda"explicó Rangiku a Akon en un tono asustado.

"Vamos a tener dificultades para eso,Los capitanes y Tenientes aún siguen descansando para poder ayudarlos de esta amenaza,¿aún tiene el Bijūu Shiru Tebukuro?"preguntó Akon.

"No,lo perdimos cuando peleábamos con el Jinchūriki,hay un montón de alcance ninja en este mundo. Nos vimos obligados a usar nuestros limitaodores"dice Rangiku.

"Traten de escapar de ahí,olvídate de la información de ese lugar"dice Akon.

"ya tengo las informacion,ahora necesita si encontrar ese guante y a Hitsugaya"dice Rangiku y cuelga el teléfono y se apresura para encontrar el guante.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto fuera del palacio**

Hitsugaya estaba agarrando su brazo izquierdo,que estaba gravemente lastimado y casi fue cortado por la arena.

"Ahora me doy cuenta,que la arena en si es como Kido,su velocidad y poder es más fuerte de lo esperado. El lleva una cantidad limitada de arena, que se debe utilizar una gran cantidad de reaitsu para realizar eso,especialmente si puede dañar a un capitán con Bankai activado,su arena parece utilizarla de otras maneras que puede usarlo como defensiva y ofensiva,es parecido al Senbonzakura de Byakuya o el Haineko de Matsumoto. Cada partícula es un pensamiento aterradora,tengo que luchar corta todo ese poder combinado. Trataré de romper esa defensa absoluta,una defensa mayor a la de Senbonzakura"pensó Hitsugaya.

"Vamos,no me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes!"dice Gaara mientras está preparado para atacar,pero de repente empieza a arcas Hitsugaya.

" **Guncho Tsurara** (群鳥氷柱, __Bandada de Carámbanos__ )"dice Hitsugaya lanzando muchas ataques de agua mientras en el aire se transforman en hielo que van hacia Gaara.

" **Disparos Sucesivos:Lluvia de Arena"** dice Gaara mientras crea cientos de balas de arena para contrarrestar los saques de hielo de Histsugaya,luego Hitsugaya rodea a Gaara con una tonelada de agua al su alrededor.

" **Sennen Hyōrō** (千年氷牢, __Prisión Milenaria de Hielo__ )"dice Hitsugaya mientras crea muchos pilares de hielo que rodean a Gaara,pero Gaara utiliza su arena para destruir los pilares de hielo y escapar de la prision de hielo.

"Ese tipo de ataques no funcionarán contra mi"dice Gaara.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Hitsugaya sorprendido.

"No está mal,tu espada manipula el agua de la atmósfera,sin embargo la mitad de tu hielo ha desaparecido,usted ha usado la mayor parte de su poder"dice Gaara a Hitsugaya.

"Es cierto he usado la mayor parte de mi poder,este ambiente desértico limita seriamente el poder de Tenso Jurin,peor aun tengo poco o ningún control sobre el poder en forma Bankai,si fallo en esto toda la aldea estará congelada,pero si tengo éxito podría romper su defensa,pero él conoce mi debilidad. Subestime su poder,su poder es aún mayor aquí en este ambiente desértico,si no lo logramos derrotar,terminaremos muriendo"pensó Hitsgaya mientras jadea para consiguir aire por el agotamiento.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del palacio**

En el otro lado de la aldea,Baki parece preocupado por Gaara si él llegara a perder el control de su poder de Bestia con cola.

"Tenemos que considerar si Gaara perdiera control de su poder y se convierta en el Shukaku"dice Baki a Kankuro.

"Eso no va ser un problema,Gaara nunca dañaria a los habitantes de la aldea,no por todo es el Kazekgae"dice Kankuro con confianza.

"Parece que tendremos confiesa en que no se transforme,muy ustedes debn de alejar a todos los civiles de la aldea y llevarlo a la zona alejada de aquí"dice Baki ordenarles a los ninjas.

"Muy bien!"dicen los Ninajs mes tras se van.

"Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?"preguntó Kankuro.

"esperaremos que el señor Gaara necesite nuestra ayuda"respondió Baki con confianza.

* * *

 **De vuelta afuera del Palacio del Kazekage**

mientras tanto Gaara aún seguía peleando contra Hitsugaya mientras él pensaba algo sobre su oponente.

"este chico es bastante difícil de vencer,incluso puede llegar a pelear conmigo usando casi todo mi poder y todavía es capaz de mantenerse al ritmo,sin embargo, parece que apenas se puede mantener su energía,es hora de poner fin a esto"pensó Gaara mientras ahora se pone serio.

mientras tanto Histugaya ve a Gaara aumentado su energía y reuniendo grandes cantidades de arena y darle forma de una alabarda.

mientras tanto siente le gran aumento de Gaara.

"Su poder sigue subiendo,ahora ya se ha puesto serio este Jinchūriki,¿dónde está el guante?"pensó Rangiku aún estando invisible por el Kido mientras está buscado el guante.

Mientras tanto Hitsugaya ve la lanza y se prepara para bloquearla.

"Es hora de que termine esto **Ataque Supremo de Furia Extrema: Lanza del Shukaku** (最硬絶対攻撃・守鶴の矛 Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko)"grito Gaara mientras lanza la alabarda a una increíble Zanpakuto dé Hitsugaya es golpeado por la albarda y arrastro a Hitsugaya atraves de toda la aldea en menos de un segundo.

"Es demasiado fuerte!"pensó Hitsugaya mientras lucha para contener sus alas como un escudó,pero solo logra detenerlo usando todo su poder espiritual a la vez dándole 10 segundos de ventaja para saber cómo detenerle ataque.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del palacio**

Baki y Kankuro ven que Gaara aparentemente derrotó a Hitsugaya.

"Ganara utilizo el **Ataque Supremo de Furia Extrema: Lanza del Shukaku.** ese ataque es imposible de esquivar y menso bloquear con la increíble velocidad del lanzamiento"dice Kankuro.

 **"** Están rápido!,incluso no pude llegar a ver ese ataque,de cualquier manera ese chico no podrá sobrevivir a ese ataque"dice Baki.

* * *

 **En los Cielos de Sumagakure**

Hitsugaya pudo llegar a bloquear el ataque a tiempo antes de que lo matara.

"Ese ataque fue tan rápido,que planeas podía contrarrestarlo,si no fuera por ese Kido,hubiera estado muerto"pensó Hitsugaya.

 **Hace 20 segundos**

 **Pov Hitsugaya** **.**

"Es hora de que termine esto **Ataque Supremo de Furia Extrema: Lanza del Shukaku** "Grito el Jinchūriki mientras lanza la alabarda iba a una increible Zanpakuto es golpeado por la albarda y me arrastró atravesó de toda la aldea en menos de un segundo.

"Es demasiado fuerte!"pense mientras luchaba para contener mis alas como un escudó,pero solo logre detenerlo usando todo mi poder espiritual a la vez dándome 10 segundos de ventaja para saber cómo detener este ataque.

"Maldita sea,es mejor tener que hacer eso **Bakudo #68. Mukeibariā** (無形バリア Barerra inmaterial)"dije mientras Bice algunas barreras inmateriales en mi pecho y espada para que no traspasará mi cuerpo,el ataque puedo llegar a darme.

estaba muy agotado por el ataque y pude escapar de la muerte,el ataque penetro 3 pulgadas de mi cuerpo y casi llegando a mi corazón,que bueno que use ese Kido.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **Pov 3ra Persona.**

" Eso fue rápido,apenas escape con vida,si me hubiera golpeado completamente hubiera tenido un agujero enorme en mi cuerpo"pensó Hitsugaya mientras trata de recuperarse un poco del ataque.

"Es increíble que haya sobrevivido a ese ataque,ese ataque casi llego a perforarle el cuerpo de es chico"pensó Gaara.

"No tengo más opción que hacer ahora o nunca **Tensō Jūrin** "Grito Hitsugaya mientras aumenta su poder espiritual.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del palacio**

El cielo se oscurece,mientras que Hitsugaya libera todo su poder provocando una tormenta de nieve en los cielos de Sunagakure.

"¿Qué demonios? El cielo se oscureció"dice Baki.

"Está nevando ¿cómo es esto posible en este clima?pregunto Kankuro sorprendido.

"Parece que lo hizo ese chico, que esto se pondrá peligroso"respondió Baki con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el Kido encubierto.

"Qué bueno que aún sigue vivo el capitán,por un segundo pensé que había muerto de nuevo,pero esto es malo tuvo que utilizar el Tensō Jūrin,su reíatsu sigue aumentado"pensó Rangiku preocupada.

* * *

 **De vuelta a los cielos de Sunagakure.**

"¿Cómo es que está cambiado el clima"preguntó Gaara.

" **Tensō Jūrin** (天相従臨, __Sentimiento de los Cielos)__ es una técnica básica de Hyōrinmaru,y también es la más poderosa,me permite controlar el clima y el tiempo de su entorno,esta técnica no está completamente controlado y no me gusta usarlo en estado Bankai,ya que no estoy seguro de sí lo pueda controlarlo"explicó Hitsugaya a Gaara mientras el cielo se oscurece.

"¿Aue estás haciendo?"preguntó Gaara.

"Es hora de terminar con esto!"exclamó Hitsugaya mientras levanta su espada con las dos manos y aumenta su reiatsu.

"Esta aumentando mucho su Chakra"pensó Gaara.

* * *

Baki y Kankuro ven que el cielo se abre y la nieve comienza a caer en toda la zona en donde Hitsugaya está.

"Esto no es bueno!"dice Baki en un tono preocupado.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"preguntó Kankuro asustado.

"Esto es malo,Todo el mundo retrocedan!"grito Baki a todos los civiles,mientras los civiles se escapan a una zona segura.

mientras tanto Rangiku ve lo que está tratando de hacer Hitsugaya.

"¿En qué estás pensando Hitsugaya?¿Realmente vas a utlizar **Hyōten** **Hyakkasō** Si lo hace,posiblemente pueda congelar toda esta aldea"pensó Rangiku preocupada.

* * *

 **De Vuelta a los cielos de Sunagakure**

Gaara está en el cielo mirando el ataque más fuerte de Hitsugaya.

"Esto es malo,si llego a ser golpeado directamente por este ataque,podría llegar a destruir toda la aldea"pensó mientras prepara para bloquear el ataque de Hitsugaya.

"Hasta ahora él ha bloqueado y resistido todos mis ataques. Y ahora se está tomando en serio esto,tengo que usar este ataque"pensó Hitsugaya mientras apunta su espada hacia el cielo.

"Aquí viene!"pensó Hitsugaya.

" **Hyōten Hyakkasō** (氷天百華葬, __Funeral Celeste de las Cien Flores Heladas__ )"dice Hitsugaya mientras utiliza su poder espátula para dar rienda a una gran cantidad de energía en el la liberación de energía en el cielo,luego el cielo se vuelve de un color de tono negro. Hitsugaya crea un gran agujero en al nubes a través del cual una gran cantidad de nieve cae hacia Sunagakure.

"El va con gran ataque"pensó Gaara.

"Apenas puedo contener mi poder,tengo que usar esto con todas mis fuerzas"pensó Hitsugaya a medida que avanza crea con su hielo un dragón chino de 60 metros de altura con alas.

 **Kyojin** **Seihyōryū** ( 巨人 製氷龍 Dragón Gigante de Hielo)"grito Hitsugaya mientras lanza el Dragón Giagante en dirección hacia Gaara.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del Palacio**

Baki y Kankuro ven el Dragón Gigante que va en dirección hacia Gaara.

"Mierda,no seremos capaces de escapar de ese ataque"dice Baki a Kankuro.

"¡Maldita sea!"grito Kankuro mientras todos trataban de escapar del lugar.

mientras tanto Rangiku ve el ataque que ha lanzado Hitsugaya.

¿Qué estás haciendo capitán? Está perdiendo el control esto es malo"pensó Rangiku con miedo al ver lo que su capitán estaba tratando de hacer.

* * *

 **De vuelta a los cielos de Sunagakure**.

Hitsugaya aún estaban lanzando su ataque hacia Gaara.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"grito Hitsugaya mientras lanzaba al Dragón Gigante de hielo hacia Gaara,luego de que llegara a atacarlo,vio que todo el pueblo estaba cubierto por niebla,de pronto ve a una persona de pie la arena.

"eso estuvo cerca"dice Gaara que se reveló que aún estaba vivo.

"¿Qué demonios?"Hitsugaya se quedo mirando con mucho asombro ,hasta que ve una barrera de arena que media toda la aldea misma,pero esa arena estaba totalmente congelada.

" **Protección de Cielo Pared de Arena** (空砂防壁, _Kūsa Bōheki_ )"dice Gaara mientras revelo haber bloqueado el ataque de Hitsugaya,y esa barrera era su última defensa.

"Imposible bloqueo mi ataque más fuerte y se ese tamaño. si no se hubiera defendido hubiera ganado,pero si eso hubiera pasado hubiera congelado toda esta aldea o está mas"pensó Hitsugaya mientras ve la barrera de arena.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del palacio.**

Todos ven la barrera de arena congelada.

"¿Que demonio es eso?"preguntó un ninja de la arena.

"esa es la arena del Kazekage"respondió otro ninja de la arena.

"Mira el tamaño de esa barrera de arena. Yo no esperaba menos del Kazekage"dice Baki viendo la barrera de arena,así como también Kankuro.

"Ese niño incluso pudo congelar toda esa arena con ese taque,pero aun así ese niño está a punto de conseguir lo que merece,la última defensa de Gaara no tiene como lograr supéralo"dice Kankuro con confianza.

"¿Quieren que ataquemos?"preguntó un ninja.

"no lo necesitamos,el Kazekage está manteniéndolo bajo control!"respondió Kankuro.

mientras tanto Rangiku viendo la barrera de arena congelada.

"El poder de ese Jinchūriki es muy grande al haber bloqueado ese ataque,me sorprende que el capitán haya podido congelar toda esa arena,ahora el capitán está en problemas,que bueno que encontré el guante y ahora necesito ayudar al capitán"pensó Rangiku ya teniendo el guante y luego irse del lugar y buscar a Hitsugaya.

* * *

 **De vuelta a los cielos de Sunagakure.**

Hitsugaya pierde una de sus pétalos y ahora solo les falta 2 pétalos de su Bankai.

"Esto es una locura ¿cómo puede bloquear mi ataque con tanta arena?,parece que no puedo usar este ataque son destajo toda esta aldea o esta ciudades,sin embargo todo lo que tengo que hacer es desturir esa calabaza, que debe ser su marioneta que está utilizando para contra,ara la arena"pensó Hitsugaya.

"tengo que admitir que posees un gran poder aunque no lo controles muy bien para obligarme a usar mi última defensa,al reunir toda la arena que sea posible para que la dureza de esa barrera sea muy alta,que podría resistir el poder de cualquier ataque,pero tu ataque pudo congelar toda esa barrera. Pero ahora voy por mi último ataque para poder matarte antes de que toda la aldea sea destruida y todo el mundo se haya ido a un lugar seguro,ahora no voy a retener mi poder"dice Gaara a Hitsugaya mientras hace unos sellos de mano.

"Sellos de mano,todo este tiempo ha retenido su poder"pensó Hitsugaya mientras se prepara para bloquear el ataque.

" **Tsunami de Arena** (流砂瀑流, _Ryūsa Bakuryū_ )"grito Gaara mientras lanza una gran ola de arena al su alrededor.

"No voy a dejar que esto termine **Ryusenka** "grito Hitsugaya mientras trata de atacar a Gaara pero la gran ola de arena lo interviene y lo le hace efecto a la arena,luego Gaara utiliza gran parte de la arena para proteger Sunakagure,y Gaara utiliza la otra gran parte de la arena para rodear a Hitsugaya con la ola de arena y lo que Rangiku observa todo a distancia.

"Capitan!"grito Rangiku aterrorizada mientras ve a su capitán envuelto en toda esa arena.

 **Gran Entierro de Arena"** (砂瀑大葬 Sabaku Taisō)"grito Gaara mientras cierra ambas manos y baja la arena y crea un enorme cráter de 30 metros de profundidad.

"Capitán,Capitan!"grito Rangiku mientras mira con desesperación.

"ya ha terminado esto"dice Gaara. y luego tratar de atacarme en la guardia baja?"preguntó Gaara.

"El capitán ... Esta muerto"Rangiku empieza a llorar.

Luego de que Gaara supuestamente derrotara a Hutsugaya trata de regresar al palacio,pero de repente Hitsugaya sorpresivamente aparece.

"Esto era parte de mi plan"dice Histugaya mientras usa Shunpo y se dirige hacia Gaara.

"¿Qué demonios?"dice Gaara mientras trata de atacar a Hitsugaya con su arena,pero Hitsuagaya prepara un contraataque.

"Toma esto!"grito Hitsugaya mientras lanza tres ataque de hielo y otras tres cosas que lanzó logrando hacer el contraataque y esas tres cosas que lanzó cayeron en la calabaza.

"Eso no será suficiente!"dice Gaara mientras lanza más de su arena hacia Hitsuagaya,pero Hitsugaya usa Shunpo y aparece detrás de él Kazekage.

" **Ryūsenka** "dice Hitsugaya mientras trata de golpear a la calabaza,pero la calabaza es bloqueado por la esfera de arena.

"¿Cómo fuiste capaz de escapar de mi Tsunami de Arena?"preguntó Gaara a Hitsugaya.

"Utilice un clon de hielo para escapar del ataque,puedo crear y dar forma a una clon exactamente a mi con una gran cantidad hielo,es muy realista el clon incluso puede sangrar,pero solo pedido engañaran al oponente una vez"le explicó Histugaya a Gaara.

"¿porque perdiendo el tiempo usando eso y luego tratar de atacarme en la guardia baja?"preguntó Gaara.

"Porque yo estaba esperando para que hicieras esto,cuando estabas aplastando mi brazo izquierdo yo me protegí con mi hielo. Me di cuenta que tu calabaza podría cotrolar la arena y absorber"respondió Hitsugaya mientras que el hielo comenzar a cubrir el interior de la esfera de arena.

"¿Eh?"preguntó con sorpresa Gaara.

" **Kōridama** **Keimusho** ( 氷球刑務所 Esfera de Prision de Hielo)"grito Hitsugaya mientras que la esfera de arena se volvió una presión de hielo que rodea a Gaara.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Gaara mientras estaba atrapado en la prision de hielo.

 **"** Kōridama Keimusho,cuando uso este ataque cualquier cosa que entre en contacto con el vapor del agua se congela dentro de la prision de hielo es lo suficientemente potente para congelarlo incluso el Reiatsu del oponente,ahora no puedes pasar por alto la protección de tu escudo de arena"explicó Hitsugaya a Gaara.

"¿como puede pasar por alto la arena con el agua? El agua no puede traspasar la arena"pregunto Gaara.

"Es cierto el agua se evapora cuando tiene contacto con la arena,pero una cosa se puede pasar por alto y es la cantidad de vapor de agua que rodeaban a cuando te ataque con mi Ryūsenka,la aren estaba totalmente cubierta de agua,y tuve que apuntarlo a ala calabaza"explicó Hitsugaya a Gaara mientras la sale una cantidad de agua en la calabaza y luego se congela de repente.

"Gran cosa,yo todavía puedo usar mi arena"dice Gaara.

"Ya no es así"dice Hitsugaya mientras se ve a Gaara que no puede utilizar su arena.

"¿Qué está pasando"preguntó Gaara sorprendido mientras ve que no puede crear más arena.

"Además de eso,yo infundí tres tubos de Sekkiseki que me dieron en caso de que tengmproblemas, esto impide el uso de cualquier ataque de arena que me lances,ahora con tu cuerpo cubierto de hielo,ya no puedes usar tus defensa de arena"explicó Histugaya.

"Maldita sea!"grito Gaara mientras estaba luchando para tratar de moverse.

" **Hadō # 72. Denji** **Kyanon** (電磁キャノン Cañón Electromagnético)"gritó Hitsugaya mientras dispara una ráfaga eléctrica hacia Gaara y logra dañarlo sin destruir la prison de hielo.

"URRGH!"grito Gaara mientras el comienza a caer al suelo

La arena de Gaara se desliza lentamente,dejando a Gaara sin más protección. La condición de Gaara está amenazando con su vida,su cara se fractura gravemente,pero se las regalo para mover la arena del desierto que la utiliza para proteger a la aldea de la arena como la última parte de su energía que tiene.

"eso te está poniendo molesto"pensó Hitsugaya,mientras empieza a sentir dolor de sus heridas,Hitsugaya casi colapsa debido a sus lesiones críticas y el agotamiento de su Reiatsu,mientras otro de sus pétalos desaparece y solo le queda uno,el cae al suelo y se derrumba,sin embargo el Jinchūriki está empezando a trasformar en el Shukaku y se quita la calabaza atado a los tubos de Sekkiseki.

"Maldita sea,se está transformando,peor aún se quitó los tubos de Sekkiseki"pensó Hitsugaya mientras tenía una mirada de Shock en su rostro.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto lejos del palacio.**

Baki y sus tropas ve a Gaara transformándose.

"Esto es malo,el Kazekage está utilizando demasiado Chakra,se está transformando!"dice Baki con una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

"Esto es malo,Gaara esta perdiendo el control!"dice Kankuro.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"preguntó un ninja de la arena.

"El Kazekage se está convirtiendo en un monstruo"dice otro ninja de la arena.

* * *

 **Alrededor del Palacio del Kazekage.**

Hitsugaya trata de defenderse del Shukaku y trata de alejarse de él para estar más a salvo,apenas puede llegar a atacar pero no logra dañarlo y Hitsugaya trata de usar un hechizo de Kido.

" **Hado #63. S** **ajō Sabaku"** dice Histugaya mientras lanza unas cadenas para atrapar al Shukaku,pero no lo logra y las arranca con facilidad.

" **Tú eres mi presa,YO TE MASACRARE!"** grito Gaara siendo controlado por el Shukaku,está a punto de atacar a un debilitado Hitsugaya,pero Rangiku aparece delante del monstruo.

" **Unare Haineko** "grito Rangiku mientras estaba cubriendo los ojos de Gaara,mero tras Hitsugaya se mantiene en forma para poder atacar.

" **Kōriryū Ketsugō** (氷竜旋尾, __Cola de Dragón Rotatoria)__ "grito Hitsugaya mientras lanza una ráfaga de hielo a la criatura,lo lanza al estilo Getsuga Tenshou de Ichigo y congela una parte de su cuerpo.

"YO LOS ARRANCARÉ EN PEDAZOS A USTEDES DOS!"grito Gaara mientras trataba de controlar al Shukaku y trataba de escapar del hielo.

"ahora Rangiku usa el guante!"grito Hitsugaya mientras trataba de retener al Shukaku para evitar que se escapara del hielo.

"Es hora de poner fin a esto, **Bijuu Shiru Tebukuro** "grito Rangiku mientras golpea por detrás a la bestia con el guante de sello en forma de cráneo y luego de eso Gaara vuelve a la normalidad y luego cae al suelo,Hitsugaya pierde el último pétalo de su Bankai y luego cae al suelo inconsistente por la falta de energía que le queda a su cuerpo y llegándole a ganar a Gaara.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **La derrota de una Bestia de Arena y l** **a Victoria de Dos Shinigamis.**

 **Proximo Capítulo:El Escape de el Mundo Shinobi.**

* * *

 **Omake 1-Cosas que pasan cuando dejas a tu Teniente en busca de algo importante.**

Rangiku estaba en el palacio buscando alrededor los documentos para obtener la información sobre los planes de Aizen.

"Los documentos deben estar aquí"pensó Rangiku mientras encuentra una bótella llena de Sake.

"Oh Dios mío,qué bueno que encontré algo para una buena causa"dice Rangiku mientras agarra las botellas de Sake y se toma una botella y se emborracha,aún buscando los documentos pero ahora borracha hasta que llega Hitsugaya que se estaba escondiendo en el palacio.

"Te está tomando tiempo para buscar los documentos"dice Hitsugaya hasta que se da cuenta de que su Teniete tenía botellas de sale en sus manos.

"Ho..hola ca..pitan me ale..gro de ver..lo aquí"dice Rangiku estando ebria.

"Estas borracha Rangiku?"preguntó Hitsugaya molesto.

"Oy..e capitán,mira lo que encontré"dice Rangiku ebria mostrando las botellas de Sake.

"Estoy en medio de una pelea peligrosa,no tengo tiempo para tus juegos,busca los documentos inmediatamente!"grito Hitsugaya.

"Está bien capitan,no debe molestarse"dice Rangiku aún ebria mientras se va para buscar los documentos.

"Son por estas cosas que nunca dejo que vaya buscar algo importantes"dice Hitsuagaya irritado mientras regresa a la batalla y liberando su Shikai.

* * *

 **Bueno ya termino el capítulo y lo siento por haber tardado en actualizarlo,Estuve muy ocupado en Navidad y Año Nuevo y también me costó mucho hacer este capítulo.**

 **Ahora responder comentarios:**

 **De Yasuo Morita:** bueno,me gusto el capitulo, porsiak yo soy max el rayo, tambien escribo fics.y que pena lo de la parejuta que no habra X(, cuando vea que escribiste bastantes caps volvere a leer, bye.

 **Fipe2:gracias por eso y espero que vuelvas a hacerlo.**

 **De** **Kamigami no Kami-Kurai senshi:**

Debo decir que enserio me gusta mucho tu historia, tiene una excelente trama, y pues tambien tengo que decir que tienes unos cuantos errores en la ortografia, pero son solucionables, te aconsejo que despues de escribir los caps, les des una revisada para ver si hay fallos o palabras mal escritas y asi solucionarlos.  
Bueno con respecto a lo de ser especial, pues gracias por eso, pero debo decirte que tu tienes el merito de hacer esta gran historia que me llamo la atencion y que hasta ahora me encanta jejeje.  
Aunque tambien te digo que la parte de la pelea estuvo buena, pero que no es muy bueno que mientras pelean les digan al enemigo como funcionan sus habilidades, eso seria algo que si fuera real no sucederia porque asi su enemigo sabria como contrarrestarlo, bueno eso es todo.  
Espero que mi review bien largo no te canse :v  
Espero con ansias la conti.  
Sin nada mas que decir.  
ByeBye

 **Fipe2:bueno te voy a aclarar eso de los "mientras se digan eso",bueno básicamente no se iban a matar los dos porque ellos al luchar sintieron el sentido de maldad de ambos y no querían contraatacares y todo eso**

 **bueno ya no hay más que responder,por cierto se me olvido algo que decir y es que los niveles de poder serán demasiados o está exagerado,bueno ya debieron darse cuenta de eso con el la temperatura cercana al Cero Absoluto,bueno no es porque sea fanboy de ambas series sino porque será un "Secreto" que no deben saber mis queridos lectores y bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. 4-Escape del Mundo Ninja

**Hola a todos y** **espero que les guste el capítulo,por cierto voy a cambiar el "dice" por el "dijo" porque me parece mejor usar ese y me da hueva cambiarlos los "dice" por los "dijo" de los capítulos anteriores y bueno ahora si disfruten el capítulo.**

No soy dueño de Naruto y Bleach

* * *

 **Capítulo 4-Escape del Mundo Ninja.**

 **Narración en 3ra Persona**

 **Han pasado 12 horas desde que Hitsugaya y Rangiku entraron al Mundo de Naruto. Se las arreglaron para cruzar el desierto y llegaron a La Aldea de la Arena en 6 horas y pensado que era una misión fácil,pero resultó la misión más difícil que hayan hecho en su vida. La información sobre la Bestia de una cola estaba mal,originalmente dijeron que estaba a un nivel inferior al de un capitán pero resultó estar a la altura de un capitán sin transformarse en su forma Bijuu. A Hitsugaya le resultó muy difícil pelear contra él y sus ataques no eran tan efectivo contra el,pero se las arregló** **para encontrar su debilidad y usarlo en su contra,hasta que se transformó y logró superar a Hitsugaya,después aparecio Rangiku para ayudarle y usar el guante para poder ganarle.**

* * *

 **Sunagakure,afuera del Palacio del Kazekage.**

Después de que Rangiku usó el Bijuu Shiru Tebukuro contra Gaara lograron derrotarlo y también capturarlo,ahora Gaara y Hitsugaya estaban cayendo al piso.

"Funcionó,gracias a Dios! Pensé que ya habríamos muerto. Mayuri es un genio por haber inventado este guante. Gracias a esto pudimos derrotar a ese chico,tuvimos suerte de que lo debilitamos su cuerpo con los ataques del Capitán,El Kido y los tubos de Sekkiseki,Ahora este chico está fuera de combate"pensó Rangiku mientras agarra a Histugaya y le aplica un ungüento curativo de Ikkaku y le da unas vendas que le dio Hanataro en caso de que queden graven tel lleva también el cuerpo de Gaara y se dirigen al Palacio para descansar un poco de la batalla.

"Capitán,despierta. Lo logramos capturamos a la Bestia de una cola"regodeo Rangiku mientras que Hitsugaya se despierta.

"Eso estuvo de demasiado cerca,gracias por la ayuda Rangiku,si no hubieras estado ahí no hubieras usado el guante,esta misión hubiera sido un fracasó"dijo Hitsugaya agradeciendo a su Teniente.

"No me agradezca capitán,Que bueno que Hanataro me dio este kit de curación antes de irnos y también que bueno que robe el ungüento de Ikkaku de lo contrario ya podría haber respirado,es una mierda que no pueda usar kido de curación,esto debe mantenerlo a salvo"dijo Rangiku mientras lo cubre con las vendas.

"mi cuerpo se siente muy lastimado"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Has perdido una gran cantidad de poder espiritual,es mejor evitar peleas por ahora"dijo Rangiku.

Rangiku se comunica con Akon a través del Denreinshinki.

"Tenemos que abrir un Senkaimon ahora!. El Capitán Hitsugaya ha sufrido lesiones graves y ya capturamos a la Bestia con cola"dijo Rangiku.

"En este momento hay un problema,hay una interferencia. El Senkaimon se está atascando por la interferencia dentro del área"respondió Akon.

"Joder,debes estar bromeado"grito Hitsugaya mientras agarraba su brazo izquierdo.

"Vamos a abrir uno a unos 300 Kilómetros al norte fuera de la aldea"dijo Akon.

"300 kilómetros?,eso es demasiado lejos!"grito Hitsugaya.

"Lo siento Capitán,pero como ya dije en la zona en la que están hay una interferencia,simplemente salgan con vida"dijo Akon.

De repente la puerta hacia abajo y Rangiku y Hitsugaya están rodeados por 25 ninjas de la arena y 5 miembro del ANBU.

"Parece que tenemos compañía,Rangiku"dijo Hitsugaya a su Teniente mientras que ella se lleva el cuerpo de Gaara en su hombro derecho.

"Este día no puede ser peor"respondió Rangiku mientras trata de proteger a Hitsugaya.

Unos 5 ninjas saltan al aire y lanzan sus kunais hacia Hitsugaya,pero el apenas los esquiva debido a sus lesiones.

"esto se está poniendo muy difícil,si aún no estoy recuperado"pensó Hitsugaya mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien con el,estos niñas deberían ser carne de cañón para un capitán,esa batalla contra ese Jinchūriki si lo dejó muy mal herido"pensó Rangiku mientras ve a esos 5 ninjas tratan de atacar a Hitsugaya,pero ella los corta con facilidad con su espada sellada.

"Capitán usted no puede pelear contra ellos,estos chicos no se van a ir sin que nos maten"dijo Rangiku.

"Déjame hacer esto Rangiku"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Pelearás todo herido?no puedes hacerlo"dijo Rangiku preocupada.

"Me las arreglaré! **Bakudō # 52.** **Fudō Rōgokubo Saegi** (浮動牢獄の遮 Barrera Flotante)"dijo Hitsugaya mientras rodea al Jinchūriki en una barrera flotante.

otro ninja trata de atacar a Hitsugaya con su espada que se dirigía en la parte superior de su cuello,pero Rangiku utiliza Shunpo para córtale el cuello a él y matándolo instantáneamente.

"Eso estuvo cerca!"dijo Hitsugaya mientras lucha para recuperar el aliento otra vez. 2 miembros ANBU tratan de atacar y usan títeres para atacarlos.

"Joder,estos chicos son muy problemático!"grito Rangiku mientras logra cortar las cuerdas de las marionetas y luego a los tiriteros con su espada sellada.

"Mierda están en todas partes!"grito Hitsugaya en un tono cableado como otros ninjas entraban a la habitación.

"Yo me encargo de esto **Unare Haineko** "dijo Rangiku activando su Shikai y envolviendo todo el lugar de cenizas y tener una oportunidad de escapar"es nuestra oportunidad de escapar de este lugar"dijo Rangiku a su capitán mientras salen del lugar con el cuerpo de Gaara en la barrera flotante.

Hitsugaya y Rangiku salen del palacio,pero a lo lejos de ahí algunos soldados y ninjas que tenían flechas explosivas,se preparan para lanzar las enormes flechas con enormes explosivos.

"¡Fuego!"grito un soldado mientras que algunos ninjas disparan una serie de flechas que estallan mortalmente,los dos logran esquivarlos cada uno de ellos.

"¡Maldito seas!"grito el soldado mientras aún siguen disparando,pero ahora masivamente y los que los disparan son 5 hombres que aún siguen disperando masivamente contra Hitsugaya y Rangiku.

Hitsugaya y Rangiku están siendo bombardeados por 50 flechas explosivas que apenas pudieron esquivar,mientras algunos ninjas saltaban hacia ellos para atacarlos.

"Rangiku desaste de esas flechas"hizo uno orden Histugaya.

"No será ningun problema"respondió Rangiku mientras trata de hacer un hechizo de kido.

"Apunten"grito el soldado mientras,todos sacan sus kunais mientras algunos tratan de disparaté con flechas explosivas y el grupo de 5 hombres tratan de apuntar a su objetivo.

 **Hadō # 46.** **Jishin** (地震Terremoto)"dijo Rangiku mientras disparaté un rayo al la tierra que causa un terremoto que afecta casi todo mundo cerca y venciendo a los 5 hombres que les estaban disparando y deshaciéndose de los ninjas que lo iban a atacar.

"Maldita sea,esas flechas fueron un dolor de culo"dijo Hitsugaya ya un poco recuperado.

"Realmente puedo decir que esa batalla en serio a drenado mucho de su reíatsu,y ahora al estar esquivando esas flechas parece estar recuperándose un poco"pensó Rangiku mientras sorpesivamente una flecha viene hacia ella y Hitsuagaya rápidamente saca su espada para desviarlo.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Gracias por ayudarme Capitan,pero por ahora no debes pelear por ahora,necesitas descansar para recuperar tu Reiatsu"le pido Rangiku a su capitán.

"Lo siento,pero no podemos arriesgarnos a morir en esta batalla contra estos ninjas"respndio Hitsugaya en tono serio.

Hitsugaya y Rangiku se encuentran a otros 5 lanzadores en la puerta principal de la aldea disparandoles las flechas explosivas,pero ellos se las arreglan para esquivarlo.

"Maldita sea,estas cosas son un dolor de culo!"grito Hitsugaya.

"Toma esto! **Hado #33. Sōkaitsu** (蒼火墜, Lluvia de Fuego Azul)"grito Rangiku mientras dispara una bola de energía azul causando una explosión y deshaciéndose de los lanzadores y dejándoles paso para escapar de la aldea.

Mientras tanto cerca del lugar en donde están Hitsugaya y Rangiku.

Baki y Kankuro ven como Hitsugaya y Rangiku tratan de escapar.

"Maldita sea, esos dos están escapando de la aldea y con Gaara"grito Kankuro mientras iba ir tras ellos.

"Alto al fuego, podrían matar a Gaara accidentalmente si los atacamos"dijo Baki.

"¿Crees que los deje salir de este pueblo con nuestro Kazekage?"grito Kankuro muy cableado por ver cómo Hitsugaya y Rangiku se llevan a su hermano,Kankuro los ve casi saliendo del pueblo y Baki piensa en la situación.

"¿Están planeando llevarlo con vida"pensó Baki sabiendo que Gaara aún seguía vivo.

"Ellos no van a escapar!"grito Kankuro mientras se apresuraba perseguir a Hitsugaya y Rangiku.

"No te apresures Kankuro,espera a los escuadrones de persecución"dijo Baki mientras trataba de razonar a Kankuro,pero él estaba demasiado molesto para escuchar las órdenes.

"Ese niño está gravemente herido por su batalla contra Gaara,podremos perseguir tanto a ese mocoso como a esa mujer que no serían tanta molestia para mí. Vamos a perderlo de vista si esperamos aquí"dijo Kankuro a su comandante mientras se preparaba para perseguirlos saltado en el aire.

"Voy a llamar a un escuadrón de inmediato"dijo Baki mientras Kankuro ya había saltado.

"Si, lose!"respondió Kankuro fingiendo seguir las órdenes y la altura en al que estaba apenas lo podía oír. Kankuro cayó al suelo y empezo a correr para llegar al lugar y acompañado de 2 soldados Chūnin.

"Esos bastardos,no los dejare escapar con Gaara"pensó Kankuro.

"Kankuro"dijeron ambos ninjas de la arena.

"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?"preguntó unos de los ninjas.

"No los dejen escapar!"ordenó Kankuro que después de 30 segundos llegaron al lugar en donde estaban Hitsugaya y Rangiku,ellos habían cruzado la puerta principal y Kankuro se preparó para escapar.

"Los tengo ahora"grito Kankuro mientras preparaba para sacar sus títeres y acompañado de varios ninjas que llegaron segundos después.

"Maldita sea!"grito sorprendido Hitsugaya dándose cuenta de que esos ninjas llegaron y se preparaba para liberar su Shikai.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Capitán?"preguntó Rangiku preocupada de ver que Hitsugaya trataba de liberar su Shikai.

"Puede que me arriesgue a usarlo, pero es lo único que nos ayudaría en esto, **Sōten Ni Zase** **Hiōrinmaru"** grito Hitsugaya mientras ahora trataba de usar una técnica para poder salvarlos de esto" **Hyōryū Senbi"** grito Hitsugaya mientras balancea su espada en una dirección lineal y creando hielo de su hoja en forma de media luna al estilo Getsuga Tenshou y creando una barrera de hielo de 30 metros y la explosión del ataque provocó un derrumbe de rocas encima de Kankuro y los ninjas que los acompañaban.

Baki llega usando Shunshin al lugar sólo para ver que el grupo de ninjas y Kankuro que estaban debajo de rocas.

"E-esto no puede ser! Ese fue el grupo que fue al rescatar al Kazekage están.."grito Baki sorprendido de ver todo el derrumbe de rocas que habían aplastado a los ninjas.

"También Kankuro"dijo Baki luego de repente se ve unas de las marionetas de Kankuro en los escombros y saliendo de ellos.

"Eso estuvo cerca"dijo Kankuro dentro de su títere.

"¿Que ha pasado aquí?"preguntó Baki.

"Ellos escaparon,perr aún brutalmente exterminaron a todo un escuadrón que estaban en la puerta principal fácilmente. y congelaron esta parte del lugar y cayeron estas rocas encima nuestro"explicó Kankuro mientras estaban rodeados por 24 cuerpos fatalmente heridos.

"¿Alguien sobrevivio"preguntó Baki.

"Solo puede salvar a dos de estos chicos, necesitan ayudan medica"respondió Kankuro mientras tenía a los dos hombres.

"Muy bien!"dijo mientras se llevaba a los dos hombres.

"Yo voy tras ellos y traeré de vuelta a Gaara"dijo Kankuro mientras iba por los Shinigamis.

"Ese chico derrotó a Gaara, puedes estar en peligro si peleas contra ellos"dijo Baki tratando de detener a Kankuro de que vaya tras ellos dos.

"No me importa, no abandonaré a mi hermano, además ese niño debe estár debilitado después de su batalla contra Gaara, debe ser más sencillo pelear a sí"dijo Kankuro con confianza mientras sigue la arena de Gaara como guía.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto,Ciudad de Karakura,Bleachverse.**

Rukia llega a la casa de Ichigo después de buscarlo todo el día. Ella pasó todo el día buscándolo en las últimas 16 horas en toda la ciudad de Karakura y todos los lugares que pudiese buscar. Entro solo para ver a Yuzu y Karin preocupadas por la desaparición de Ichigo.

"¿Dónde está Onii-Chan?"preguntó Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos y pánico.

"Cálmate,él estará bien"respondió Karin tratando de consolar a su hermana.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila con todos estos?"preguntó Yuzu con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Vamos en dos o tres días regresara como si nada"respondió Karin con confianza.

"Hola chicas"dijo llegando Rukia.

"¿Encontraste a Onii-Chan"?pregunto Yuzu aún con lágrimas en lo ojos.

"No,lo siento"respondió Rukia mientras se dirigía a la azotea.

Yuzu se va a llorar a su aphabitacion y Rukia se encuentra en la azoteas e la casa de Ichigo. Rukia usa su Denreishinki para intentar encontrar el Reiatsu de Ichigo en un radio de 20 kilómetros,pero no detectó nada.

"No puedo encuentrar ningún rastro de su Reiatsu,a donde fuiste Ichigo"pensó Rukia.

De repente Soi Fong aparece detrás de Rukia usando Shunpo.

"¿Dónde está Ichigo Kurosaki?"preguntó Soi Fong con un tono serio en su rostro.

"Capitana Soi Fong ¿Qué quiere de Ichigo?"preguntó Rukia.

"No quiero nada de Ichigo,estoy aquí para informales que tenis una mala noticia que implica a los planes de Aizen. Lo mejores que reúnan a Orihime,Chad,Uryū,así como también a Ichigo,me encontraré con los oficiales de la 11th División para avisarles acarca,de esto"explicó Soi Fong a Rukia.

"Ichigo desapareció y ni siquiera sé dónde está y Ishida no le gustó desde hace una semana"dijo Rukia.

"Esta bien,lleven a todos los posibles a la Tienda de Urahara,lo mejor es que todo el mundo necesita saber sobre de la mala noticia"dijo Soi Fong mientras se va del lugar usando Shunpo.

"Que tan mala es esa noticia"pensó Rukia.

* * *

 **De vuelta a Sunakagure.**

Ha pasado una hora desde el escape de Hitsugaya y Rangiku de la aldea y Baki llega de vuelta al palacio del ha reunido a algunos ninjas para ayudar a Kankuro.

"Sigan el rastro de Kankuro inmediatamente!"ordenó Baki.

"Si señor!"respondieron los ninjas.

"Además,envíen un mensaje a la Aldea Oculta de Las Hojas sobre la situación"hizo otra orden Baki.

"Si señor!"respondió un ninja mientras se va del lugar.

"Algo terrible esta punto de comenzar con esto"pensó Baki.

* * *

 **De de vuelta a la Ciudad de Karakura,Tienda de Urahara.**

Soi Fong reunió a todos los defensores de al Ciudad de Karakura a la Toenda de Urahara,donde les digo la mala noticia sobre el plan de Aizen de destituir la Ciudad de Karakura para crear el Oken para matar al Rey Espiritual y un poco sobre las Bestia con Cola.

"Así que ese el plan de Sosuke Aizen todo este tiempo?"preguntó Urahara a Soi Fong con una mirada tranquila.

"Si,esa es la información que nos han dado hasta ahora"respondió Soi Fong.

"Así que el ataque de la Bestia con Cola esta relacionado con lo de crear el Oken?"preguntó Urahara.

"Eso es verdad"respondió Soi Fong con una mirada molesta en su cara.

"¿pasa algo malo algo Soi Fong?"preguntó Urahara.

"Nada!"respondió Soi Fong.

"No me gusta cómo pretendes de que no has tenido que ver con este desastre,a pesar de que fuiste la causa de haber creado el Hōgyoku,Aizen fue capaz de alcanzar el poder para crear esos Arracars así como los Shinobis y Las Bestias con Cola"pensó Soi Fong.

"¿Así que Aizen patena destiir esta ciudad?"preguntó Renji.

"Si,el planea matar a todos dentro de eta ciudad para lograr sus objetivos"respondió Soi Fong con una mirada severa en su rostro.

"¿Porque está ciudad en particular? Hay muchas más ciudades en el mundo?"preguntó Ikkaku.

"Debido a que en esta ciudad es la mayor concentración de energía espiritual en el Mundo Humano. Con el fin de crear el Oken,necesita tener 100.000 almas dentro de un rango de medida específico,la creación del Oken producirá una explosión acabando con todo dentro de una medida de 20 kilómetros"explicó Soi Fong al grupo.

"No podemos dejar que haga eso"dijo Orihime con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Relájate Orihime, encontraremos una manera de detenerlo no importa que"dijo Yoruichi apareciendo detrás de ella.

"Yoruichi-Sama"grita Soi Fong sorprendida de que apareciera.

"no podemos encontrar a Ichigo a cualquier lugar"dijo Rukia.

"El Capitán Comandante me ordenó buscar a todos los amigos de Ichigo y el mismo Ichigo,encuentren a Ichigo"exigió Soi Fong a todos.

"Muy bien!"respondió Chad mientras el,Orihime,Rukia,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Renji van a buscar a Ichigo.

"Tienes nuestro apoyo,simplemente sacarnos de la lista de criminales"pidió Yoruichi a la Capitana de la 2th División.

"Bueno yo ya te he quitado de la lista,peor me temo que no puedo quitar a Urahara,fue su Hōgyoku lo que comenzó este lío. Todavía está bajo arresto por la creación de un objeto capaz de sobrepasar los límites de entre un Shinigami y Hollows. También por el asunto de implantarle el Hōgyoku dentro del Gigai de Rukia sin su conocimiento lo que hizo perder sus poderes shinigamis"explicó Soi Fong a Yoruichi mientras altera la cara de Urahara y lo esposa,pero Yoruichi lo interviene y le quita las esposas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Yoruichi.

"Este es el responsable del desastre de lo que está sucediendo ahora mismo,tiene que estar arrestado"grito Soi Fong con enojo.

"Es necesario que te calmes Soi Fong,sus ordenes eran darnos la información,no hacer ningún arresto. Usted no tiene ninguna orden judicial para detener a Urahara"dijo Yoroichi.

"¡Él es la razón de la que se vieron obligados a exiliarse! ¡¿Porque estás de su lado?!"pregutno Soi Fong furiosa.

"¿Son Fong ¿porque odias a Urahara?"preguntó Yoruichi con un tono grave en su voz.

"¡Porque él es la razón por la que me abandonaste hace 100 años y yo nunca lo puedo perdonar por eso!, ¡ESO ES UN DELITO!"grito Soi Fong mucho más furiosa.

"Cálmate Soi Fong"dijo Yoruichi.

"Escuché, usted me puede arrestar cuando hayamos derrotado a Aizen"dijo Urahara.

"Urahara!"grito Yoruichi sorprendida.

"Una vez que todo esto haya acabado todo esto, estará arrestado"dijo Soi Fong mientras sale de la tienda enojada.

* * *

 **300 kilómetros al norte de Sunakagure**

Han pasado 6 horas desde que escaparon de la aldea,ahora Hitsugaya y Rangiku avanzaron en una de las cuevas en medio del desierto. Hitsugaya apenas se recuperó, pero aún tenía mucho dolor en su brazo izquierdo que casi fue cortado por esa arena, apenas podía dormir con ese dolor.

"Rangiku,despierta, Rangiku,despierta!"dijo Hutsugaya tratando de despertarla hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía botellas de Sake.

"¿Qué pasó?"preguntó Rangiku con resaca.

"¿No me digas que te llevaste esas botellas de Sake de ese edifico?"preguntó Hitsugaya sujetándose el puente de su nariz.

"Si me lleve estas botellas en caso que quisiera tomar alguna"respondió Rangiku tratando de agarrar otra botella de Sake.

"No es el momento para emborracharse Rangiku, tenemos a un Jinchūriki que llevar a al Sociedad de Almas"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Demasiado ... Aburrido"dijo Rangiku mientras se vuelve a dormir.

"Oye no trates de dormirte de nuevo!"exclamo Hitsugaya mientras trata de despertar de nuevo a Rangiku.

"Umm ...! Mmm"murmuró Rangiku mientras ella trata de tener sueños.

"Escúchame"grito Histuagaya hasta que se dio cuenta que su bata estaba abierta exponiendo sus senos.

"¡Oh,no! No toque ahí"pensó Rangiku mientras estaba dormida.

"¿Qué demonios está soñando? ¿Cómo puede dormir tan profundamente en una situación como esta?"pensó Hitsugaya mientras se acerca a Rangiku para cerrarle la bata pero teniendo los ojos cerrados para no ver sus senos.

"Mmm,hay tantos hombres dotados a mi alrededor ... ¿Qué tal si se turnan conmigo"dijo pervertidamente Rangiku en voz alta mientras tras tenía sueños sucios.

"Hey tu camisa está abierta"dijo Hitsugaya mientras trata de crear su bata, pero su mano termino tocando unos de sus senos y despertando a Rangiku.

"Toshiro pervertido!"grito Rangiku molesta de lo que hizo su capitán.

"Per..per ..? ¿Cómo me has llamado?"grito Hitsuagaya con sorpresa y disgusto con la cara sonrojada por tal comentario de su Teniente.

"Está bien si estás interesado en el cuerpo de una mujer, aquí lo tienes"dijo Rangiku mientras trataba de quitarse la ropa delante de Hitsugaya.

"Lo entiendes todo mal! No soy un pervertido"respondió Hitsugaya mientras sale de la cueva pero es casi golpeado por un kunai explosivo.

Hitsugaya ve aún hombre que aparecía algo joven con un traje negro que consiste en una blusa larga y un pantalon con un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura y tenía la cara pintada de color morado con un protector en al frente con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

"Finalmente te encontré mocoso,ahora me llevaré a mi hermano de vuelta"dijo Kankuro.

"¿Quién eres?"preguntó Hitsugaya a Kankuro.

"Bueno, yo también podría decir de ti mosco,yo soy Kankuro un Jounin de la Arena"respondió Kankuro.

"Un Jounin eh, por lo que debe ser un soldado de élite,parece que eres poderoso"dijo Hitsugaya mientras revisaba su Denreishinki.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"preguntó Kankuro a Hitsugaya.

"Solo estoy midiendo tu poder, y parece que no estás a mi altura"respondió mientras mide el poder de Kankuro con su teléfono.

"No me importa si tengo esa medida de poder de mierda, no te tengo miedo"grito Kankuro mientras le lanza otro kunai a Hitsugaya, pero Hitsugaya lo bloquea con su espada sellada.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"pregunto Hitsugaya burlándose de Kankuro.

Hitsugaya utiliza Shunpo para atacarlo por detrás, pero debido a su herida en su brazo izquierdo no logra darle,Kankuro le da otra oportunidad de lanzar otro kunai,y lo lanza en la cara de él esquiva el kunai,pero Kankuro lo retrae con una cuerda casi invisible hecha de chakra para atacarlo en la guardia baja. Hitsugaya trata de bloquearlo con su espada sellada,sin embargo Kankuro atrapa su brazo izquierdo herido con sus cuerdas.

"Te tengo"dijo Kankuro.

"¿Qué es esto?"preguntó Hitsugaya sorprendido de que Kankuro atrapó su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Sorprendido? Son Hilos de Chakra, una técnica que utilizan generalmente los usuarios de títeres para controlar a sus títeres en al batalla,también puedo usarlo para controlar el cuerpo de la persona si está debilitado o dañados incapaces de resistir el control, y parece que no te has recuperado de tu brazo en la batalla contra Gaara"explicó Kankuro a Hitsugaya con una sonrisa.

"Maldita sea!"grito Hitsugaya mientras trata de resistir y trata de romper la cuerda,pero Kankuro atrapa su brazo derecho también.

"Es inútil"dijo Kankuro.

"Está controlando mis brazos con una sola mano, lo subestime enormente"pensó Hitsugaya sorprendido.

" **Kugutsu no Jutsu: Karusu** (傀儡の術:烏 Técnicas de Títeres: Cuervo)"dijo Kankuro mientras saca un pergamino y convoca a un títere con 3 ojos y 4 brazos,dientes afilados y peinado de punta marrón. Kankuro trata de atacar a Hitsugaya con un cuchillo escondido en uno de los brazos de Karusu,pero Rangiku aparece para salvar a su capitán.

" **Hado #4. Byakurai** "grito Rangiku mientras dispara una ráfaga de rayo golpeando la espalda de la marioneta antes de que pudiera atacar a Hitsugaya.

"Una técnica de títeres, parece que quieres hacer un espectáculo ¿no?"dijo Rangiku en tono de broma a Kankuro.

"No te burles de mí, ustedes van a pagar por haber secuestrado a mi hermano"respondió Kankuro con ira en su rostro.

"Déjame encargarme de el ..."dijo Hitsugaya mientras trataba de pararse pero la herida de su brazo izquierdo se lo impide.

"Idiota no trates de abrir esas heridas, solo llevate al Jinchūriki a la Sociedad de Almas, déjame encargarme de él y luego regresare"regaño Rangiku a Hitsugaya mientras corta las cuerdas de sus brazos.

"Oh no,no lo harás!"grito Kankuro mientras lanza a su Karusu a Hitsugaya con un cuchillo escondido en unos de los brazos de Karusu,pero Rangiku lo bloquea con su espada.

"Atacar a un capitán herido, no tienes honor, es hora de terminar con esto"grito Rangiku mientras detiene el ataque de Karusu.

"¿Quieres saber sobre honor? Ustedes secuestraron a mi hermano y atacaron nuestra aldea,Akatsuki!"respondió Kankuro con ira.

"¿Que es Akatsuki?"preguntó Rangiku mientras aún seguía frenando la cuchilla.

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí? Debo decir que me impresiona que pueda seguir la velocidad de Karusu"respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Sabes quién soy?"pregunto Rangiku mientras eleva su reiatsu y crear un aura de color blanco al su alrededor.

"Ya veo, no eres una mujer común y corriente"dijo Kankuro a Rangiku.

"No hay que subestimar a la Teniente de la 10th Divsion Rangiku Matsumoto"respondió Rangiku mientras se prepara para atacar.

"¿Teniente?"preguntó Kankuro mientras lanza su Karusu a Rangiku,ella choca su espada contra las cuchillas de Karusu. Rangiku usa Shunpo y aparece detrás de Kankuro y trata de córtar su espalda.

"Demasiado lento"se burlo Rangiku mientras trata de cortar su espada,pero Kankuro utiliza a Karusu para bloquear el ataque de su espada,pero Rangiku utiliza Shunpo para atacar a Kankuro,peor aún así el títere aún lo sigue bloqueado.

"No está mal tu espada,pero Karusu se limitará a ganar este combate"dijo Kankuro a Rangiku mientras pone en marcha,hay varios cuchillos en la boca de Karusu y se las lanza a Rangiku,ella utiliza Shunpo para evadir los cuchillos.

"Maldita sea,este chico va ser más difícil si sigue así,sin embargo esto va terminar ahora, **Unare Haineko** "grita Rangiku mientras ella lanza su cenizas y la utiliza para cortar a Karusu en trozos.

"No es un mal plan mi títere sin embargo usted cree con cortar mi marioneta terminará todo esto? Cada parte de Karusu es un arma"dijo Kankuro mientras sale una aguja gigante envenenada oculta en la boca del títere con la cabeza cercenada y lo envía volando hacia Rangiku,pero utiliza Haineko para protegerse y repelerlo,luego el títere utilizar mas agujas envenenadas hacia Rangiku,pero aún utiliza las cenizas de su Zanpakuto para repelerlos.

" **Haineko** **Shippofuru** (灰猫のしっぽをふる Látigo de cenizas del gato)"grita Rangiku mientras convoca látigos de cenizas para atacar a la marioneta y el hombro de Kankuro.

"¿Cómo pudo bloquear mis ataques fácilmente? Ella ni siquiera movió ni un músculo"pensó Kankuro sorprendido.

"Es inútil puedo defenderme y atacarte con mi Haineko,cada partícula es una pequeña hoja,hay cientos de millones de hojas que pueden bloquear cualquier ataque que me lances. Lo que está mal ya está he hoy"se burlo Rangiku arrogantemente.

"Apenas estoy empezando"dijo Kankuro mientras saca un segundo pergamino.

"¿Otro pergamino?"preguntó Rangiku mirando el pergamino.

"Parece que Karusu no es suficiente ahora alguien de tu nivel"respondió Kankuro.

"¿Te refieres a tu muñequito eso? Tengo que decir que es bastante bueno,pudo haber hecho más"se burló Rangiku del titiritero.

"Es tiempo para una actuación de títeres,estas es la última cosa que veras"dijo Kankuro.

"Cool, una actuación, me gustaría ver un espectáculo así, me estaba aburriendo con este calor"dijo Rangiku sarcásticamente.

"Esto no es una broma, te matare **Kugutsu no Jutsu: Kuroari** (傀儡の術 :黒蟻 Técnicas de Títeres: Hormiga Negra)"dijo Kankuro mientras convoca a una marioneta con una cabeza larga y en forma de cilindro y tiene cuernos rojos en su cabeza y 6 brazos,sus rasgos fáciles son tres ojos similares a los de Karusu,con un peinado despeinado oscuro y su cuerpo tiene la forma de un barril.

"¿Así que hay otra marioneta?"preguntó Rangiku.

"Vamos a ver si usted puede pelear contra mis dos marionetas con el doble de poder ofensivo"respondió Kankuro

Mientras tanto Hitsugaya se las arregla para conseguir una llamada a la Sociedad de Almas.

"Capitan Hitsugaya,ya logramos hacer un Senkaimon,son libres de pasar"dijo Akon al capitán de pelo blanco.

"Estamos en un pequeño problema,estamos en medio de uampelea en este momento. El Shinobi está tratando de recuperar a la Bestia de Una Cola"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Esta bien encargase del enemigo"dijo Akon a Hitsugaya.

"Bien"respondió Hitsugaya mientras cerraba su teléfono y detectó aún aumento espitual en el ninja que esta luchando contra Rangiku"Veo que ese ninja aumentó su poder espiritual más alto,pero eso no será ningún problema para Rangiku"pensó Hitsugaya con confianza.

Volvemos con la pelea de Rangiku Vs Kankuro.

"Ustedes me van a dar a Gaara"Kankuro mientras utiliza a Karusu y Kuroari,tratan de atacar con las cuchillas a Rangiku.

Rangiku trata de bloquear las cuchillas con sus cenizas,pero Karusu aparece detrás de y lanza las agujas,pero Rangiku apenas lo logra esquivarlas y logra alejarse de las marionetas.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca"pensó Rangiku.

" **N** **iebla Venenosa Infernal: Cien Infiernos Continuos** (毒霧地獄・ばりばり百連発, _Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu_ )"Mientras que sus tieteres Kuroari y Karusu lanzan una bomba de humo venenosa,rodeándola de ambos tienes lanzan una lluvia de agujas de sus trata de luchar de luchar para bloquearla y apañarás logra escapar del gas y las agujas,evitando el veneno mortal.

"Maldita sea, sus movimientos se han vuelto más rápido,apenas puedo mantenerme al ritmo,especialmente con esos trucos sucios"pensó Rangiku,pero de repente ella es golpeada en su pierna derecha por la espada de Kuroari y Kuroari la envuelve en su interior.

"'No te diste cuenta de que Kuroari desapareció"dijo Kankuro.

"Rangiku"grito Hitsugaya sorprendió como ella está dentro de al marioneta.

"No me puedo mover!"grito Rangiku mientras trataba de moverse dentro de la marioneta.

" **Jutsu Secreto Negro: Doncella de Hierro** (黒秘技機々一発, _Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu_ )"dijo Kankuro mientras que Rangiku estaba atrapada dentro de Kuroari,Karusu se separa en ocho componentes. El torso se queda atrás,mientras que los brazos,piernas y la cabeza se colocan alrededor de Kuroari,cada una tiene una hoja afiliada,Kankuro guía las piezas separadas en ranuras en el torso de Kuroari para atacar a Rangiku.

 **Haineko Tatsumaki** (灰猫竜巻 Tornado de Cenizas)"grito Rangiku mientras crea una tormenta de cenizas dentro de la marioneta para salir,la tormenta hizo que absorbiera todo lo que estuviera cerca y con eso logró salir de la marioneta.

"Parece que es un ataque similar a la de Gaara, supongo que tendré usar otro títere"dijo Kankuro a Rangiku mientras saca otro pergamino.

"No voy a dejarte usar otro títere!"respondió Rangiku mientras se concentra en usar el tornado de cenizas para atacar a Kankuro y luego el tornado de cenizas explota así terminando su batalla..o al menos ella pensaba.

"Ese ninja fue muy difícil de vencer"pensó Rangiku pero de repente siente un dolor en su pierna derecha.

"Te tengo"dijo Kankuro.

"Mierda,estoy envenenada,apenas me puedo mover"pensó Rangiku mientras trataba de moverse,

"Rangiku"grito Hitsugaya sabiendo que estaba envenenada por el ataque que le dio la marioneta con esa espada en su pierna.

"Parece que el veneno finamente funcionó"se rió Kankuro rodeado por una marioneta de una salamandra gigante.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste a ese ataque?"preguntó Rangiku jadeando por el veneno.

"Es muy sencillo,gracias a mi último títere **Sanshōuo** (灰猫竜巻 Salamandra),el poder defensivo de Sanshōuo es el de un muro de hierro que puede resistir muchos ataques a la vez,su espada no funcionará contra esta defensa"explicó analizó a Rangiku el poder de su títere.

"Vamos a poner esa teoría a prueba"dijo Rangiku mientras balancea su espada hacia Kankuro.

"Es un esfuerzo inútil pelear conmigo en esta forma"respondió a medida que avanza por su ataque.

 **"Haineko Tatsumaki** "grita Rangiku mientras vuelve a crear otra tormenta de cenizas y se lanza a Kankuro,pero ahora está vez la tormenta no le hizo ningún rasguño al títere.

"Ni siquiera un rasguño pero ¿cómo?"preguntó Rangiku sorprendida.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes! Oh bueno creo que es el momento de poner fin a esto"se burlo Kankiro mientras iba a la ofensiva.

"No he terminado esto todavía"respondió Rangiku.

"Ahora muere!"grito Kankuro mientras ataca con el aguijón de Sanshōuo y trata de atacar a Rangiku,pero sorpresivamente aparece Hitsugaya deteniendo el ataque en el último minuto.

"¿Capitan?"preguntó Rangiku con una mirada de asombro.

"Ya era hora de que aparecieras niño,ahora muere **Jutsu Secreto Negro: Flama Rotatoria Incendiaria** (黒秘技旋炎放火, _Kurohigi Sen'en Hōka_ )"dijo Kankuro mientras dispara un chorro gigante de llamas de la boca de Sanshōuo,pero Hitsugaya sacó su espada y libero su Shikai.

" **Sōten Ni Zase Hyōrinmaru** "grito Hitsugaya mientras congela el suelo para proteger a Rangiku de las llamas,pero las llamas a través de su Shikai envuelve en llamas a Hitsugaya.

"Parece que esto es pan comido, no hay manera de que haya sobrevivido al lanzallamas de Sanshōuo, es lo suficientemente caliente para fundir el acero sólido en cuestión de segundos"pensó Kankuro.

Pero de repente Hitsugaya congela las llamas y logra salir de ahí.

"¡Imposible! Como pudo ser capaz de congelar esas llamas"dijo Kankuro sorprendido de que Hitsugaya hizo tal hazaña.

"Ahora muere!"grito Hitsugaya mientras trata de atacar a Kankuro,pero es golpeado por la cola de Sanshō se estrelló contra una gran roca por el impacto de la cola.

"Parece que no has recuperado todo tu poder, niño"dijo Kankuro a Hitsugaya en tono de burla.

"Yo no soy un niño"respondió Hitsugaya con una mirada molesta en su rostro.

"Odio a los niños y más si son engreídos como tú que secuestran hermanos"dijo Kankuro mientras se prepara para lanzar otro ataque de la cola de Sanshōuo.

Hitsugaya esquiva los múltiples ataques de la cola de la marioneta.A continuación,la marioneta lanza muchas agujas envenenadas a Hitsugaya,pero el logra evadirlos.

"Toma esto!"exclamo Hitsugaya mientras lanza un dragón de hielo a Kankuro,pero Kankuro le respondió usando un lanzallamas de Sanshōuo y chocando los dos ataques sin que pase nada.

"¿Qué pasa tienes dificultad para pelar contra mis ataques?"preguntó Kankuro mientras lanza más llamas hacia el capitán de pelo plateado. Hitsugaya es entonces golpeado por Karusu y Kuroari por detrás de él lanzadolo hacía una roca.

"Ahora muere, **Jutsu Secreto Negro: Bombas de Racimos** (秘密黒移動クラスター 爆弾を爆発 Himitsu kuroidō kurasutā bakudan bakuhatsu)"dijo Kankuro mientras tira bombas de racimos de la espalda de Sanshōu que vuelan en el cielo y 30 de ellos caen en el lugar en donde está Hitsugaya,Kankuro se refugian detrás de Sanshōu mientras las bombas crean una explosión grande.

"Bueno ahora ya que esta muerto, me llevaré a Gaara"dijo Kankuro arrogantemente.

"Me temo que no puedo dejar que hagas eso"dijo Hitsugaya mientras se revela que estaba vivo.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste a todas esas bombas de racimos?"preguntó Kankuro sorprendido al ver que Hitsugaya estaba vivo.

"Si no hubiera usado mi kido para protegerme en el último segundo pude haber estado herido gravemente. Es mucho más difícil de pelar con mi Shikai de lo que yo pensaba, sin embargo es hora de que te enseñe la diferencia en nuestros poderes"respondió Hitsugaya mientras aumentaba su poder y activaba su Bankai

"¿Qué está pasando? Su Chakra está aumentado"pensó Kankuro.

" **Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** "grito Hitsugaya activando su Bankai,el Bankai de Hitsugaya toma la apariencia de un dragón de hielo, una gran capa de hielo se combina con su cuerpo, con unas grandes alas hechas de hielo, su mano derecha toma la forma de una cabeza de dragón, sus pies toman la forma de garras de hielo, en su parte posterior posee una gran cola de hielo y 3 pétalos de flores de hielo alrededor de él.

"Así que ese niño cambio de apariencia,¿así que esto es a lo que se enfrentó Gaara?"pensó Kankuro.

"Ahora que mi poder ha aumentado, solo tengo que derrotarlo con un ataque, antes de me quede sin Reiatsu"pensó Hitsugaya.

"Es hora de poner fin a esto **Jutsu Secreto Negro: Disparo de Láser de Fuego** (秘密黒移動：ヘルレーザービーム Himitsu kuroidō: Herurēzābīmu)"grito Kankuro mientras dispara un poderoso rayo láser de la boca de Sanshōu.

" **Kyodaina** **Aisudoragon** (巨大な アイスドラゴン Dragón de Hielo)"dijo Hitsugaya mientras lanza a un dragón de hielo con alas y choca contra el láser y crea una explosión de hielo que convierte una parte del desierto en un páramo helado,la explosión hizo que congelará el rayo láser y le dio tiempo suficiente para que Hitsugaya logre atacar a Kankuro.

"Él fue capaz de congelar mi láser!"pensó Kankuro luego de ver que su ataque más fuerte fue congelado.

" **Ryūsenka** "grito Hitsugaya mientras trata de atacar a Kankuro.

"Vas a tratar de atacarme? Eso no va funcionar contra defensa de Sanshōu, eso es todo lo que tienes mocoso"se burlo Kankuro.

"En serio crees eso, ya veras lo que puedo hacer, mierda aún sigo teniendo ese dolor en mi brazo"pensó eso último Hitsugaya mientras logra atacar la articulación de la marioneta y logra congelar es aparte de la marioneta.

"No está mal pero mi Sanshōu es impenetrable a todos tus ataques"se burlo Kankuro arrogantemente pero luego se da cuenta que su marioneta estaba totalmente congelada que utlizo Hitsugaya en su ultimo ataque y aparece una grieta en el hielo y Hitsugaya se acerca a Kankuro.

"Usted nunca tuvo una oportunidad contra mi"dijo Hitsugaya mientras envaina su espada después de destuir su última marioneta, Sanshōu se rompe en pedazos.

"¿Cómo? ¿cómo eres capaz pasar por alto mis defensas?"preguntó Kankuro sorprendido de ver a su títere destruido.

"Es muy sencillo,Hyōrinmaru es la Zanpakuto más fuerte del elemento hielo en la Sociedad de Almas. Como tal, no necesito el agua para que yo use mis habilidades,también es lo suficientemente frío para congelar el Reiatsu de un enemigo igual o más débil que yo, y ahora estás perdido"explicó Hitsugaya a Kankuro.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Kankuro con una mirada confusa en su rostro,entonces se da cuenta de que sus manos están congeladas y caía al piso de rodillas.

"La fuerza y el poder de tus marionetas están determinados por la cantidad de reiatsu que puso en sus cuerdas de energía, mediante congele las cuerdas y debilite tu defensa y la destruí"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Ya veo, congelo mi Chakra y se debe por el debilitamiento de las articulaciones"dijo Kankuro al capitán pelo plateado.

"Tienes razón en una cosa, que no podía perforar la defensa de esa marioneta, incluso a plena potencia, sin embargo yo no tenía la necesidad de destruilo directamente, solo tenía que eliminar al titiritero que lo controlaba. Eres un combatiente de largo alcance, pero eres débil al pelear al corta distancia, ahora usted ya no tiene ninguna defensa u ofensa"explicó Hitsugaya a Kankuro mientras abría una Senkaimon.

"Maldita sea,maldita sea ¿crees que te dejaré escapar de aquí?"grito Kankuro mientras trata de moverse,pero no logra hacerlo.

"No se moleste en hacer el intento,ya he destrozado tu **Saketsu** (鎖結 Cadena de Unión) y **Hakutsui** (魄睡, Sueño del Alma). Incluso si usted pudiera sobrevivir, usted ya no tiene poderes y viviras como un humano ordinario"explicó Hitsugaya a Kankuro.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres y porque se está desvaneciendo de mi vista?"preguntó Kankuro tratando desesperadamente volver a levantarse.

"Capitan Shinigami de la 10th División del Gotei 13, Toushiro Hitsugaya"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Shinigami? Imposible"dijo Kankuro mientras solo es visible para él un 50%.

"Ya ves, Normalmente los seres humanos no pueden vernos, ustedes carecen de poderes sobrehumanos, pero los Shinigamis somos una excepción, vivimos como fantasmas "dijo Hitsugaya a Kankuro.

"Vi... Ir.. Fan... Más... ¿Qué estás diciendo no puedo escuchar nada?penso Kankuro mientras apenas puede verlos y oírlos.

"Cuando su poder desaparece,usted será incapaz de ver a la gente como nosotros"explicó Hitsugaya a Kankuro, pero parece que Kankuro ya no lo podía ver ni escuchar.

"¿Qué pasó con ellos? Se han ido"pensó Kankuro mientras caía al suelo. Hitsugaya pasa por el Senkaimon y se encuentra a Rangiku que ella tenía a Gaara.

"¿Qué hiciste con ese tipo capitán?"preguntó Rangiku a Hitsugaya.

"Destoze su Saketsu y Hakutsui,incluso si vive,todos sus poderes se han ido,a él no le quedará ninguna pizca de poder espiritual mucho menos a la de un capitán"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Hombre que impresionante capitán"dijo Rangiku alegremente.

"No es momento para una celebración,esta misión fue un desastre en muchos niveles"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Pero tenemos a la Bestia con Cola"dijo Rangiku sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar.

"Estos ninjas demostraron ser muy fuertes para hacerles frente a alguien del Gotei 13, peor aún la Bestia de Una Cola pudo ser capaz de superar el poder de un capitán,no se sabe lo poderoso que son los otros 7 Bijūs"explicó Hitsugaya a Rangiku.

"Tienes razón,parece que estamos en una situación muy peligrosa"respondió Rangiku.

"Han pasado días desde que luchamos contra esos Arrancars y ahora hemos encontrado a un nuevo enemigo mucho más peligroso que ellos. El oponente que acabo de luchar era fuerte y no los debe si subestimarlos. Si no hacemos algo rápido entonces la Sociedad de Almas estará condenado"dijo Hitsugaya mientras los dos van de regreso a al Seretei.

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Un Nuevo "Enemigo" al cual combatirán y cuál causará algo mayor.**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Equipo Kakashi se prepara.**

* * *

 **Omake 2-Conversación entre Akatsukis.**

Deidara y Sasori se despiertan después de que Hitsugaya los había noqueado y era de noche.

"Hombre ¿donde estamos?"preguntó Deidara.

"No tenemos los trajes,esa perra y ese niño deben haberlos tomado"dijo Sasori.

"Ese mocoso va pagar una vez que los encuentre"dijo Deidara en tono furioso.

"Es tu culpa,por haberte atacado en guardia baja"dijo Sasori regañando a Deidara.

"No es tu culpa ser noqueado por un niño"Deidara discutió con Sasori con una mirada enojada.

"Usted fue noqueado por ser demasiado imbecil!"respondió Sasori.

"¿Qué fue eso? No hagas convertirte en mi obra"dijo Deidara.

"No me hagas añadirte a mi coleccion!"respondió Sasori.

"Tengo mi arte y mi explosivos"dijo Deidara en un tono arrogante.

"¿Esto es un desafío?"preguntó con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"¿Eso crees? Pues ahora lo es"respondió Deidara.

Sasori saca sus marionetas y Deidara su arcilla explosiva.

Chocan ambos y causa una explosión y se siete cerca en donde están Hitsugaya y Rangiku.

"Capitan me pareció ver una cueva pro aquí cerca,podemos descansar aquí"dijo Rangiku.

"¿Qué pasa si el enemigo nos ve?"preguntó Hitsugaya.

"Podemos ocultar nuestra presencia con él Kido"respondió Rangiku.

De repente este se oye y ven una explosión a distancia.

"¿Qué fue esa explosión?"dijeron ambos viendo la gran nube en forma de hongo.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí acabo el capítulo y debo decir que me tomo un poco de tiempo hacerlo y tarde casi una semana en terminarlo y por cierto en el capítulo anterior las explicaciones de los estilos de espada y eso los usarán la mayoría de los Shinigamis de Bleach y también usare técnicas de los Videojuegos de Naruto y tardare más en subir los capítulos.**

 **Ahora vamos con las comentarios.**

 **De clauAplus:** El capítulo me gustó muchísimo. La trama es muy interesante y me gusta como lo estás llevando. Espero con ansias la continuación.

Saludos.

 **fipe2:espero que te gusten los siguientes**

 **De** **Kamigami no kami-Kurai Senshi:** Excelente cap, demasiado excelente.

Alucine con el, guau de los mil guaus.  
Sigue asi, tienes mucho talento, todavia hay algunos errores ortograficos pero ya son pocos mejoraste en ese aspecto, te felicito.  
Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido.  
Bye Bye

 **Fipe2:gracias por eso y espero poder verificar eso errores.**

 **Por cierto se me olvidó decir que ¡YA SUPERAMOS LOS 30.000 PALABRAS! Que bueno que llegue a hacerlo y espero poder a llegar hacer más y bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	6. 5-Equipo Kakashi se prepara

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien y ahora disfruten el capítulo.**

No soy dueño de Naruto o de Bleach

* * *

 **Capítulo 5-El Equipo Kakashi se prepara**

 **POV 3ra Persona.**

 **Sociedad de Almas,Bleachverse.**

Hitsugaya y Rangiku llegaron a a la puerta y los dos un tanto heridos,Rangiku envenenada por Kankuro y Hitsugaya aún herido de su brazo izquierdo por la batalla que tuvo contra Gaara, los dos aún aún tenían a Gaara en la barrera flotante,algunos miembros de la 4th Divison se acercaban a Hitsugaya y a Rangiku para ayudarlos.

"¿Está bien capitán? Llévenlos a una enfermería están muy lastimados"dijo unos de los oficiales.

"Eso no será necesario"dijo Unohana mi entras ella aparece en el lugar usando Shunpo,ella se acerca a Hitsugaya y revisa sus heridas y tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo del capitán y su brazo izquierdo era el más dañado y luego usa su Kido de curación para sanar las heridas de Hitsugaya rápidamente.

"Gracias Capitana Unohana"dijo Hitsygaya mostrando su gratitud. A continuación, ella también curo a Rangiku con la misma facilidad que la de Hitsugaya y también le quito el veneno.

"De nada"respondió Unohana con amabilidad.

"Hombre, pensé que iba morir antes de venir aquí"dijo Rangiku a Unohana.

"No me lo agradezcas, es parte de mi trabajo"respondió Unohana mientras llego Mayuri para ver el trabajo bien hecho.

"Gran trabajo Hitsugaya, lograron atrapar a esta cosa,ahora solo debo hacer mi investigación"dijo Mayuri al Capitán de la 10th División.

"No hay problema,el guante de sellado funcionó muy bien"respondió Hitsugaya.

"El sello debe durar 12 horas, fue bueno que llegaste antes de eso, si se llegara a despertar podría causar un caos igual que el 7 Colas"dijo Mayuri a Hitsugaya,mientras que Soi Fong llega también al lugar.

"Apenas logre capturar a la Bestia con Cola y casi morí por capturarlo"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Realmente lo hiciste bien niño, ahora podemos descubrir los nuevos planes de Aizen"dijo Soi Fong a Hitsugaya que también había llegado y mientras se lleva el cuerpo de Gaara.

"No soy un niño!"respondió Histugaya con un tono molesto en su voz.

"Tienes 129 años,todavía eres un niño"Soi Fong llevándose el cuerpo de Gaara algún lugar.

* * *

 **Sunakagure, Narutoverse.**

Han pasado 9 horas desde que Baki vio por última vez a Knakuro. Bajo se ha obligado a ser el Kazekage Sustituto mientras que Gaara aún seguía secuestrado. 20 ninjas Genin trata de eliminar 20 toneladas de hielo y copa que bloquean la puerta principal.

"Todavía sigue sirviendo ese hielo,tengan cuidado en no tocarlo"advirtió Bakinal a los ninjas mientras que 3 ninjas Chunin se acercaron para hablar con el.

"Los preparativos para el equipo de persecución están listo! Si llegamos a encontramos a el enemigo evitaremos el combate para localizar la guarida del enemigo.

"Bueno,ahora busquen a Kankuro inmediatamente! Si encuentran a k enemigo eviten el combate a toda costa"Advirtió Baki a los tres Chunin.

"Si señor!"respondieron los ninjas.

"Kankuro es unos únicos que podría encontrar la ubicación del enemigo,enviaré equipos de rescate para recuperar al Kazekage,ahora váyan"dijo Baki.

"Si señor!"respondieron los ninjas mientras se van.

"Es mejor que yo también vaya a encontrar a Kankuro"pensó Baki mientras que también se va en la búsqueda.

* * *

 **300 Kilómetros al Norte de Sunakagure.**

Gin camina por el desierto congelado y se dirige a Kankuro que estaba tumbado en el suelo del hielo.

"Mi mi parece que Toushiro cambió el aspecto de este desierto"pensó Gin mientras miraba el desierto congelado entonces recibe una llamada de Aizen.

"Así que Gin ¿Encontraste el cuerpo adecuado para nuestro proyecto?"preguntó Aizen.

"Si ya lo hice, he encontrado a alguien del nivel de un Jōunin"contesto Gin mientras camina más de cierca al cuerpo de Kankuro. Mientras tanto Kankuro intenta volver a levantarse.

"Parece que esto es todo para mí, extrañamente no siento dolor... Oh maldita sea voy a morir? Debo estar cerca de la muerte y perder mi sentido de dolor o cualquier otra cosa... Ahora que lo pienso hace un minuto, mi cuerpo estaba frío y yo estaba sintiendo dolor"pensó Kankuro mientras tarta de abrir los ojos y tratar de mover su cuerpo pero es inútil,entonces ve huellas en la arena que no estaba congelada y no ve a nadie allí.

"Ya ves por lo general los humanos no pueden vernos,y ahora que ya no tienes poderes ya no lo puede hacer, apuesto que apenas puede verme y oírme en este momento"dijo Gin a Kankuro que él apenas puede verlo,él lo ve casi trasparentes y apenas lo puede oír, entonces Gin utiliza una aguja para inyectar el pecho de Kankuro.

"Supongo que el Shinigami terminó el trabajo de ese niño en matarme..."pensó Kankuro mientras ya no podría ver a Gin.

"Parece que Toushiro no mostró mucha misericordia a este chico ¿verdad? Teniendo en cuenta que apenas puede verme y estaba cerca de la muerte"pensó Gin mientras abre una Garganta para volver al Hueco Mundo.

* * *

 **Torre de Hokage.**

Naruto,Sakura y Kakashi habían terminado los resultados de entrenamiento y la prueba era la primera que había hecho el Equipo 7,demostraron ser muy fuertes y pudieron quietarle los cascabeles de una forma... Estupida y ahora los tres llegan a la oficina del Hogake y les habían dado una misión Rango C y por supuesto Naruto no estaba feliz por esto.

"Una misión de Rango C, estás bromeando?"grito Naruto no muy feliz por la misión.

"¿Qué? Tienes algún problema con eso?"preguntó Tsunade mirando a Naruto con una mirada violenta.

"Solo es una misión de Rango C, como no va se un problema"respondió Naruto arrogantemente molestando a Sakura y Tsunade.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no te quejarías"pensó Sakura.

"Cálmate Naruto, no seas tan egoísta, si ella se é yo el quien tendrá problemas"dijo Kakashi con calma.

"Sabía que iba a reaccionar así. Así que él no ha cambiado nada"dijo Tsunade.

"Supongo que tienes razón"dijo Shizune sonriendo por la estupidez de Naruto.

"Te has vuelto más fuerte, pero aún sigues siendo tan inmadura como siempre"dijo Iruka mientras ponía su mano en su cara.

"Yo elegí esta misión,para ser algo sencillo para ti,se fue casi tres años"dijo Tsunade.

"¿Quién dice que quiero una misión fácil?, no necesito algo fácil ¿Qué tal una misión de Rango A o algo así... "preguntó Naruto arrogantemente molestando más a Sakura y a Tsunade, Sakura agarra la cabeza de Naruto con una llave.

"Lo-lo siento Lady Tsunade, déjame hablar con el, eso tú seguro que lo convenceré"dijo Sakura mientras me sonreía "¡Idiota! ¡Deja de hablar, se nota como no la conoces enfadada! Cha!"dijo Sakura interna.

"Los detalles de su misión están aquí"dijo Tsunade a Kakashi entrándole los papales,mientras que Naruto aún sigue atrapado en la llave.

"El Tercer Hokage era el mejor, ese viejo era inteligente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y era mucho más compresivo"dijo Naruto.

"¿Eh, ¿Qué dijsite?"preguntó Tsunade con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

"¡Solo cállate la boca!"grito Sakura mientras apretaba más la cabeza de Naruto.

De repente una mujer llega a la oficina para darle malas noticias.

"Lady Tsunade ¡Una Emergencia!"dijo la mujer.

"¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre?"preguntó Tsunade.

"Hemos recibido malas noticias sobre Sunakagure"dijo la mujer.

"¿Sunakagure?"preguntó Naruto.

"¿Dónde está la informacion?"preguntó Tsunade.

"Lo descifre lo mas rápido que pude"respondió la mujer mientras le entrega los papeles.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Tsunade mientras lee la información.

* * *

 **300 kilómetros al Norte de Sunakagure.**

Baki lleva 20 ninjas Genin, 10 Chūnin, 5 miembros ANBU y 2 Jounin Especiales. Todos usaron Shunshin para cruzar el camino a un ritmo más rápido,cuando legaron al lugar vieron un páramo de hielo de casi 2 kilómetros,el Genin fue el que que se dio cuenta primero.

"¿Qué demonios?, hay hielo en medio del desierto"dijo el Genin.

"¿Ven a Kankuro en algún lugar"preguntó Baki.

"Aún no lo encontramos Capitán Baki"dijo uno de los ninjas.

"Busquen a Kankuro"ordenó Baki a sus tropas, hasta que un ninja logró encontrar el cuerpo de Kankuro en el suelo. Todos quedaron impacta dos de lo que vieron "Le advertí a ese idiota que no peleará con ello se"pensó Baki.

"Kankuro,mierda sabía que esto iba a pasar. ¿Porque intenta luchar contra ellos?"le preguntó Baki a Kankuro pero no respondía. Los otros ninjas recuperan sus títeres destrozados.

Un ninja médico se acerca al cuerpo de Kankuro para revisar su cuerpo y tratar de curarlo.

"No puede ser, su corazón fue atravesado con algún tipo de espada y sus puntos de presión se hizo añicos y ha perdido todos sus poderes"dijo el ninja médico a Baki.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Baki con asombro.

"Peor aún,su Chakra está bajando demasiado y no podría resistir su cuerpo. No parece que hay años visto esto antes"dijo el ninja médico.

"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?"preguntó Baki.

"No, no lo podemos sanar, este nivel de lesión está más allá de nuestro alcance, lo único que podemos hacer es detener la hemorragia"respondió el nombre ninja médico.

"Maldita sea, lleven a Kankuro a un hospital, el resto de ustedes busquen donde se esconden los Akatsuki. Eviten el combate contra ellos, si ellos pueden derrotar a alguien del nivel de un Kage y un Jounin puede pasar con ustedes fácilmente"explicó Baki a los ninjas.

"¿Qué pasa con él Kazekage? No podemos luchar contra estos Akatsuki, nosotros necesitamos de su ayuda capitán Baki"dijo unos de los ninjas.

"Yo no soy rival para algunos de ellos, si derrotaron al Kazekage y a Kankuro, no tendría oportunidad, solo reporten su posición"respondió mientras Baki y algunos ninjas se van del lugar con el cuerpo de Kankuro.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Konoha.**

Después de leer la carta de Sunagakure, le cierto estaba en silencio y mirada de asombro de que él Kazekage fue secuestrado por los Akatsuki.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Shizune con una mirada de Shock en su rostro.

"No puede ser"dijo Iruka con la misma mirada de Shock en su rostro.

"De ninguna manera"dijo Tsunade en estado de Shock por lo que leyó.

"¿Qué pasó?"preguntó Naruto.

"Es el Kazekage de la Arena,parece que los Akatsuki lo secuestraron"respondió Tsunade impactando a Naruto y al resto.

"Gaara.. Así que ellos de nuevo"dijo Naruto recordando a Itachi y Kisame.

"Hemos investigado sobre ellos, sabemos sobre de Akatsuki más que otra aldea gracias a Jiraiya, es por eso que Sunakagure nos ha pedido su ayuda"explicó Tsunade al grupo.

"Lady Tsunade, usted no estás sugiriendo enviar al equipo Kakashi?"preguntó Shizune a la Hokage con desaprobación.

"Esti es urgente, no tenemos tiempo para formar otro equipo, además tenemos a alguien capaz de pelear contra los Akatsuki"respondió Tsunade.

"Si entonces, pero aun así.. "dijo Shizune nerviosamente.

"Equipo Kakashi les asignaré una nueva misión, obtener información de la Aldea de la Arena y de lo que ocurrió ahí, permanezcan allí y sigan las órdenes de los de la Arena"dijo Tsunade mandándolos a su misión.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto en la Ciudad de Karakura.**

Rukia,Renji,Chad,Orihime,Ikkaku y Yumichkia estaban buscando a Ichigo por toda la ciudad,Renji estaba en el parque,Chad estaba cerca en donde vivía Ichigo,Rukia estaba en la vida estación de trenes,Ikkaku y Yumichikia estaban en la zona comercial de Karakura y Orihime estaba cerca de un lago,todos los shinigamis tenían sus Gigais.

No lo hemos encontrado Rukia,no está en el parque"dijo Renji por teléfono a Rukia.

"Vamos a seguir buscando"exigió Rukia.

"Espera un segundo, yo soy el Teniente aquí, no puedes simplemente darme órdenes"protestó Renji.

"Bueno, usted no quiere que Nii-Sama descubra quien fue el que rompió su jarrón en el entrenamiento, me tienes que escuchar"dijo Rukia a Renji,el nervioso por qué no quiere que su capitán sepa eso y no reciba en doloroso castigo.

"Bueno, está bien.. "respondio Renji colgando el teléfono. Entonces Rukia iba a llamar a Ikkaku para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Pero antes de que hiciera eso. Recibió una llamada de Yumichikia.

"Hey Rukia,ven aquí rápido"dijo Yumichikia a Rukia.

"Está bien, voy estar allí"dijo Rukia mientras ella se apresura para llegar rápidamente a la Zona Comercial de la Ciudad, ella llega al lugar sólo para ver a ese imbecil que está demasiado preucupado por su aspecto.

"¿Me veo hermoso?"preguntó Yumichinkia que estaba vestido de forma de cómo lo dice el "hermoso", solo consiguiendo un puñetazo de Rukia y estrellándolo hacía en un vidrio de una tienda.

"¡IDIOTA! ¿Crees que he venido a jugar aquí? ¡BUSCA A ICHIGO AHORA!"grito Rukia aterrorizando a Yumichikia mientras le agarra el cuello.

"Usted arruino mi nariz, ahora no puedo ser hermoso"respondió Yumichikia con una mirada molesta en su rostro mientras que Rukia lo agarra de la camisa.

"No pierdas tiempo en esto y ¿Dónde está Ikkaku?"preguntó Rukia.

"Esta en algún club de lucha! Yo no quiero pasar el rato en ese lugar"respondió Yumichikia,Rukia lo deja caer y se va a buscar a Ikkaku.

Rukia camina alrededor para ver Ikkaku la lucha contra un grupo de policías de correo dentro de un club de lucha, siendo el músculo el que inició la pelea, algunos policías estuvieron ahí para arrestarlo, Ikkaku aburrido tuvo que patearles el culo fácilmente.

"Usted me está arruinado mi diversión"dijo Ikkaku en un tono amenazador.

"Está bajo arresto por iniciar una pelea en un lugar público"dijo el policía.

"Usted tendrá que pasar por mi si quiere hacer eso"dijo Ikkaku solo para ser golpeado por Rukia y ella usara un objeto para borrarle la memoria al policía y llevarse a Ikkaku.

"No es el momento para hacer payasadas, además podría haber matado a esos policías con sus golpes"lo regaño Rukia.

"Estaba aburrido y además esps golpes eran débiles"dijo Ikkaku.

"Esto es lo que puedes hacer con un golpe débil"respondió Rukia mientras perfora un pilar de concreto para demostrar que el hecho que tengan Gigais no elimina todo su poder espiritual.

"No tenía idea de que aún conservábamos ese poder"dijo Ikakku.

"Por supuesto idiota, el hecho que descansemos en nuestros Gigais, no significa que conservemos poder"dijo Rukia mientras sana a los personas heridas con su Kido de curación.

"Bueno, ahora me voy a unos combatientes reales"dijo Ikkaku mientras se va del lugar pero es detenido por Rukia.

"Busca a Ichigo o le diré a Yachiru en donde estás"lo amenazo Rukia.

"..Bien de acuerdo,vaya hombre,de todos modos estos tipos eran demasiado débiles, pensé en que tendría una pelea decente"Ikkaku mientras se aleja y Rukia termino de curar a las personas heridas en la zona. Entonces Rukia llama a Chad para ver si encontró a Ichigo.

"Chad ¿Encontraste a Ichigo?"preguntó Rukia.

"Todavía no. Aún estoy buscando"respondió Chad.

"Bueno llamaré a Orihime si encontró algo"dijo Rukia mientras cuelga y entonces llama a Orhime.

"¿Has encontrado a Ichigo?"preguntó Rukia.

"Todavía no Rukia"respondió Orihime.

"Buena suerte en encontrarlo"dijo Rukia.

"Ya lo encontraré"respondió Orihime.

* * *

 **Konoha.**

 **POV. Jiraiya.**

Estaba teniendo uno de los sueños más hermosos que he tenido muchas chicas hermosas al mi alrededor en unas aguas termales, justo cuando las cosas estaban empezando bien, una estupida cara me despertó pisando mi cara y poniendo su culo en mi rostro arruinando mi hermoso sueño. Entonces vi que la rana tenía una carta en su espalda.

La rana mi dio la carta y la leí "¿Qué es esto? Él Kazekage de la Arena ha sido secuestro... No tengo tiempo que perder"me dirigí a la Torre del Hokage y vi a Naruto y pensé que se dirigía a una misión.

"Oh, así que va a una misión?"le pregunte.

"Si"respondió Naruto.

Camine hacia Tsunade para hablar con ella.

"Tsunade tengo información de que él Kazekage de la Arena ha sido... "dije pero fui interrumpido por Tsunade.

"Si, lose estoy a punto de enviarlos ahora"respondió Tsunade, volteo mi cabeza y veo a Naruto,Kakashi,Sakura. Me sorprendió de que enviará a Naruto. Fui a susúrrale al oído.

"Usted sabe de Akatsuki y Naruto ¿no?"le pregunte.

"Ha sido la mejor decisión que podría hacer"respondió ella.

"Por dios que..."le conteste entonces es me acerco a Naruto.

"Escucha, no seas imprudente cuando enfrentes a los Akatsuki"le dije en modo de advertencia y el solo asintió.

Camine hacia Kakashi para hablar con el.

"Kakashi, mantén vigilado a Naruto y asegúrese de que no haga nada estupido, cuento contigo"le dije a él.

"Está bien"respondió Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei!, Sakura-Chan! Pongamos en marcha"dijo Naruto.

"Hey espera"dijo Sakura.

"No vamos"me dijo Kakashi.

"Chicos..."dije mientras los observo salir en la puesta del sol.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto,en La Sociedad de Almas.**

 **POV 3ra Persona.**

Hitsugaya llega al salón de la Asamblea de Capitanes, donde todos los capitanes están reunidos.

"Buen trabajo Capitán Hitsugaya por capturar a la Bestia de Una Cola"dijo el Capitán Comandante.

"Gracias no me lo agradezca,bueno pájara tenemos que hablar sobre nuestro futuro enemigo..Los Shinobis"dijo Hitsugaya.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **La revelación de un Futuro "Enemigo".**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Nueva Teniente.**

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy,si fue algo corto el capítulo,pero puede ser que prometa que serán más largos los siguientes.**

 **Ahora los comentarios.**

Kamigami no kami-Kurai senshi:Muy buen cap, me gusto.  
Cada vez mejoras mucho mas, tienes talento mi estimado amigo, de eso no hay duda.  
Esperare la conti como siempre, con muchas ansias.  
Bye bye

 **Fipe2:Gracias por eso,espero que mejore más.**

FanBleach:Esto se está poniendo más bueno,ya no me puedo esperar cómo reaccionará Narutomante esto(aunque será fácil que pasara lo mismo que en el original),espero que puedan ver batallas muy buenas en el futuro

 **Fipe2:si creo que tienes razón en eso de reaccionar y sí que hablara batallas buenas en el futuro.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo en los comentario,comenten y pregunten en los comentarios si tienen dudas de algo,bueno adiós.**


	7. 6-Nueva Teniente

**Hola a todos y espero que les guste el capítulo y bueno comenzamos,pero antes de esos quien será saber algo, ¡PORQUE CARAJOS NO COMENTAN Y NO SOY TAN POPULAR O AL MENOS QUE ME CONOZCAN!, a decir verdad estoy un poco enojado por eso,hago demasiado esfuerzos para darles un capítulo y ustedes no comentan, la verdad mínimo quisiera que me comentaran más en este Fic y que preguntaran también y bueno aún sigo un poco enojado y ahora disfruten el capítulo y es mejor que comenten.**

No soy dueño de Naruto o Bleach.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6-Nueva Teniente**

 **Pov 3ra Persona.**

 **En la Sociedad de Almas,Bleachverse.**

Hitsugaya se encuentra en la reunión de capitanes en donde se encuentran a todos los capitanes y al capitán comandante que están analizando el éxito de la misión de Hitsugaya en capturar al Primer Jinchūriki.

"Gran trabajo Capitan Hitsugaya, esto nos ayudará en gran medida"dijo Yamamoto a Hitsugaya felicitándolo por su captura.

"No fue fácil, este Jinchūriki son más poderosos de lo que yo pensaba, sin embargo los poderes que tenia el Jinchūriki de la Primera Bestia con Cola Shukaku solo tenía una calabaza de arena que le permitió crear arena como un arma similar al Senbozakura Kageyoshi de Byakuya Kuchiki"le explicó el capitán de pelo plateado al capitán comandante sorprendido a los otros capitanes en especial a Byakuya porque ese Jinchūriki tenía poderes similares a los suyos.

"¿Así que nuestra información sobre el Primer Colas estaba mal eh?"preguntó Mayuri.

"Si, al principio me sorprendió lo poderosos que era el Jinchūriki sin transformarse, pero logré superarlo en ese momento y el Jinchūriki de Primer Colas era un poderoso ninja"explicó Hitsugaya a Mayuri.

"Un ninja?, ¿así que significa un maestro del sigilo?"preguntó Soi Fong al capitán de pelo plateado.

"Son más que eso, son seres humanos que procesan los poderes espirituales, en otras paabras, ellos lo obtienen de alguna forma y eso es lo que los hace más fuerte. Parece que Aizen invadió este mundo hace mucho tiempo, este mundo parece ser mezclado entre el Mundo Humano y la Sociedad de Almas, hasta ahora sólo conocemos 5 naciones en este mundo"le explico Hitsugaya a todos los capitanes presentes.

"¿Así que hay 5 Naciones?"preguntó Byakuya.

"Si, y son El País del Fuego,El País del Agua,El País del Viento,El País del Rayo y el País de la Tierra"le explico Hitsugaya a el Capitán de la 6th División.

"¿Desde hace cuanto Aizen invadió ese mundo y como?-preguntó Yamamoto.

"No estamos seguros desde cuando invadió ese mundo, pero posiblemente lo hizo desde hace 50 o 60 años antes. Se cree que el mismo proyecto de Hollowficacion que utilizó para matar a ex capitanes y tenientes que Kisuke Urahara fue acusado de hacerlo, pero el que realmente lo hizo fue Aizen y él utiliza eso para crear híbridos humanos y híbridos hollow conocidos como Shinobis"explicó Hitsugaya a todos los capitanes.

"Eso es mentira! ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?,Urahara creó el Hōgyoku, no Aizen"grito Soi Fong.

"Es la verdad, Aizen hizo varios intentos de hacerlo 20 años antes de que Urahara lo hiciera"dijo Hitsugaya.

"Urahara aún sigue siendo culpable de haber creado el Hōgyoku en primer lugar"grito Soi Fong.

"Cálmese Capitána Soi Fong,Capitán Hitsugaya continúe por favor. Todavía podemos tener una pista de los motivos de Urahara, pero por el momento eso no es importante"dijo Yamamoto.

"Aizen causó que Shinji Hirako y otros capitanes y tenientes se sometieran a la Hollowficacion. En un intento de revertir el daño que Aizen había causado, Kisuke Urahara ha intentado utilizar el Hōgyoku en ellos para deshacer la Hollowficacion a lo que lo llevó a ser enmarcado y exiliado junto con Yuroichi Shihōin y Tessai Tsukabishi"explicó Hitsugaya a todo los presentes.

"Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Tōusen? ¿Porque traicionó a la Sociedad de Almas?"preguntó Komamura exigiendo una explicación.

"No sabemos sus motivos, pero de cualquier forma debe haber alguna, vamos a continuar"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Entonces ¿hay ramgos en estos ninjas?"preguntó Soi Fong.

"Si, hay 5 clases principales de Shinobis"respondió Hitsugaya.

"Por favor explique las clases de Shinobis"le pidió Byakuya al joven capitán.

"Muy bien, entonces aquí están las evaluaciones de clases. La primera clase son Los Genin, son la clase más baja de los Shinobis y su nivel de poder es inferior al de un oficial, principalmente son soldados de infantería del ejército ninja, todos los enemigos Genin son amenaza rango D"explicó Hitsugaya a todos los capitanes mientras lee los documentos.

"Así que esa es la clase más debil? Si Aizen quiere una guerra contra nosotros, tiene que llevar algo mejor que eso"dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa lasciva.

"Los Genin son la clase más baja por falta de experiencia y poder. La siguiente clase de Shinobis son los Chūnin,su nivel de poder es equivalente al de un oficial y no es amenaza de nivel teniente y más y solo son amenaza rango C"explicó Hitsugaya mientrss un lee los documentos.

"¿Eso es todo? Suenan débiles combatientes para mí"se rió Kenpachi arrogantemente.

"El problema real comienza con los Jounin especiales, ellos están al nivel de un Teniente y son amenazas rango B y Los Jounin, esta clase de ninjas sirven como capitanes militares. Los Jounin son la clase más peligrosa y ellos estan al nivel de un capitán y son amenazas rango A"explicó Hitsugaya.

"Ahora sí estoy interesado en pelear contra ellos"dijo Kenpachi con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Así que hay ninjas de el nivel de un capitán, entonces ¿Cuál es la última clase?"preguntó Byakuya.

"Los Kages, son los más poderosos de todos los ninjas, el Jinchūriki del Shukaku estaba entre ellos, el nivel de poder de ellos son superior al de un capitán"explicó Hitsugaya a todos los capitanes y recordando su difícil batallas contra Gaara.

"¿Así que usted dice que.."preguntó Mayuri.

"Si, he experimentado de forma directa contra un Kage, las habilidades de un Kage son mayores al de un capitán"respondió Hitsuagaya mientras algunos capitanes lo miraron.

"¿Superior al de un capitán? ¿Cómo lograste capturarlo, especialmente con el Bijuu?"preguntó Komamura a Hitsugaya.

"El Kage al que enfrente parecía demasiado joven y él estaba al nivel de un capitán sin transformarse, apenas logre superarlo en esa forma y cuando se transformó me supero por cómpleto, si no fuera por el Bijuu Shiru Tebokuro, yo no estaría aquí ahora"respondió Hitsuagaya.

"Parece que el guante realmente lo ayudó joven capitán"dijo Mayuri intrigado.

"¿Cuántos Kages hay?"preguntó Soi Fong.

"Solo 5 afortunadamente, pero gracias al trabajo en equipo de mi Teniente y el poder del Bijuu Shiru Tebokuro ahora son 4, pero los otros Kages deben ser más fuertes al que enfrente, los capitanes como Shunsui,Ukitake y Unohana podrían encargarse de ellos y incluso ganarles"Hitsugaya explicó a todos los capitanes.

"Así que esos Kages son tan poderosos eh, supo gol que debemos pelear contra ellos pronto"dijo Shunsui.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso"dijo Ukitake.

"Eso estaría bien, si no tenemos que preocuparnos de los Arrancars, ahora Aizen está ocupado con ese mundo con un creciente ejército poderosos y el propio Aizen estaría aumentando su poder con el Hōgyoku. De acuerdo con los documentos que encontramos, los Kages gobiernan sus propia aldea"explicó Hitsugaya a loa capitanes mientras lee los documentos.

"El Capitán Hitsugaya tiene un punto, tenemos 2 enemigos que tratar, no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados y no hacer nada"dijo el Capitán Comandante.

"Sin embargo es mejor eliminar al ejército Shinobi primero. Aizen ya ha terminado ese ejército hace años y está en la espera de la finalización del ejército Arrancar y hacer una invasion al mundo humano y a la Sociedad de Almas"explicó Hitsugaya.

"¿Qué pasa con el Zorro de 9 Colas, Naruto Uzumaki?"preguntó Ukitake.

"Afortunadamente sabemos que a pesar de que tiene al Bijuu más poderoso, él Jinchūriki del 9 colas es de nivel Genin, capturamos a la Bestia con Cola de alguno de nivel Kage lo que explica que tuve problemas pelear contra él sin trasformarse, pero si nos enfrentamos a él sería más sencillo y podremos detener a Aizen"explicó Hitsugaya a todos los capitanes.

"Muy bien, entonces, está arreglado, la 10th División ira a capturar a Naruto Uzumaki y estará acompañado por la 11th División, la 6th Divsion y la 3th División ayudará al Capitán Hitsugaya a ir al Mundo Shinobi. Dado que el Capitán Hitsugaya y su Teniente están familiarizados con el lugar, los guiarán a los otros. En 3 días iremos al Mundo Shinobi a capturar a Naruto Uzumaki, la Capitana Soi Fong está para dirigir el Omnitsukido para encontrar la ubicación de Konoha y la ubicación del 9 colas y nos informe de la ubicación en estos momentos"explicó Yamamoto a sus subordinados mientras él les da órdenes.

"Bien, espero que encontremos esa ubicación y detener los planes de Aizen"dijo Soi Fong.

"También una cosa más, Ichigo no debe saber acerca de la amenaza de los ninjas, si se involucra en esto podría caer en la trampa de Aizen enviandolo a la batalla, después de todo Aizen ya estaba centrado en los intereses en Ichigo, ICHIGO es parte de el plan de Aizen para destruída la Sociedad dé Almas con un nuevo ejército de humanos-hollows, es mejor use quede fuera de esto"explicó Yamamoto a los capitanes.

"Yama-jii, Ichigo ha demostrado mantenerse firme contra alguno como Kenpachi y Byakuya. Es evidente que ese chico tiene potencial para luchar en la batalla que se avecina, podría ser valioso para la guerra"dijo Shunsui a Yamamoto.

"Pero todavía tiene un largo camino por recorrer. Avisen está fuera de su alcance, se tardaría demasiado tiempo para que le obtuviera el nivel de habilidad y el dominio de su Bankai. Ichigo necesita demasiado tiempo para conocer el verdadero poder de su Bankai"explicó Yamamoto a Shunsui sobre el nivel de habilidad de Ichigo.

"Entonces ¿qué espere que el haga?"preguntó Shunsui.

"tendremos que esperar a que mejore su poder y haci que él sea de ayuda en esta guerra"respondió Yamamoto.

* * *

 **Sunakagure,Bleachverse.**

Las cosas han sido un desastare en la aldea de la arena. Baki ha experimentado graves daños de estrés para mantener el orden en la aldea. Todo el mundo en el pueblo está al borde del incidente que se produjo cuando esos dos "Akatsuki" invadieron la aldea y secuestraron a Gaara, les tomaría 3 días para despejar el hielo que quedó cerca de la puerta principal y también los escombros.

"Hay más personas debajo del las rocas y el hielo"dijo un ninja.

"No toque el hielo, podría congelarlo cuando entre contacto con eso"le advirtió otro ninja.

"Todo le mundo aléjense del lugar para no ser afectado por la explosión"dijo un tercer ninja.

Los ninjas se fueron a un lugar lejos del lugar de la próxima explosión y detonaron los explosivos en las rocas de hielo, la explosión iba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para quitar el hielo y las rocas dado que el equipo de demolición intento con fuego que era capaz de derretir el hielo normal, los explosión se deshicieron del hielo, pero accidentalmente destruyeron una parte de la puerta principal. Se necesitaría 12 horas para despejar la puerta principal. Mientras tanto Baki se ha quedado atascado en una reunión para decidir enviar refuerzos para rescatar a Gaara y buscar un nuevo Kazekage.

"Ahora no es momento de hablar sobre un nuevo Kazekage"dijo un concejal.

"Pero es importante considerarlo en el peor de los casos"dijo otro concejal.

"¡Muy bien! Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en el rescate del Kazekage!"dijo un tercer concejal a el resto del consejo.

"Garantizado la seguridad del pueblo debe ser nuestra principal prioridadad"el segundo concejal.

"Dejen esta ridícula disputa, no tenemos tiempo para su pequeña política"dijo Baki mientras sale de la habitación después de hablar temas difíciles y se va al hospital.

"No puedo dejar de pensar que en lo cerca que estuvo de estar la destruccion de la aldea, gracias a Gaarano sufrió tantos daños, son embargo el precio que tuvimos que pagar fue demasiado grande"pensó Baki mientras que dos ninjas Genin llegan al lugar con málas noticias.

"No fue posible encontrar un rastro del Kazekage"dijo un ninja.

"No lo pudimos encontrarlo en ninguna"dijo otro ninja.

"Debe de haber una pista de alguna manera, de todos modos lo importante es que aún sigan vivos y eviten el combate para que no termine como Kankuro"dijo Baki a los dos ninjas Genin.

"¿Qué has decido?"preguntó el primer ninja.

"Todos deben permanecer aquí hasta que vuelva Temari, también estamos contado con ayuda de Konoha hasta el momento, todo el mundo debe permanecer en la Aldea de la Arena"respondió Baki.

"De acuerdo Capitán Baki"dijo el segundo ninja mientras que los dos ninjas se van del hospital y otro ninja se acerca a Bakiara hablar con el.

"Capitan Baki hemos sido capaces de identificar los cuerpos de todos los guardias que murieron, entre los cuerpos que era el Capitán Mukade que fue encontrado muerto en la pila de rocas en la explosión de hielo y el Capitán Yura fue apuñalado"dijo el ninja.

"Imposible ¿cómo fueron capaces de matar a dos Jounin fácilmente, especia,ente Yura? Esto es malo no tenía idea de que estos Akatuski eran poderosos"pensó Baki.

"Hemos encontrado estos chips implantados en sus cerebros cuando hicimos la autopista en ellos, parece que los Akatsuki estuvieron controlándolos como espías"dijo el ninja.

"Esos Akatsuki son poderosos, gracias a ellos perdimos a dos Jounin y todavía no ha regresado Temari, hablando de eso,¿Qué es lo que ocurrió con Kankuro?"preguntó Baki.

"Su condición es estable y apenas ha perdido todo su Chakra dentro de su cuerpo, las probabilidades de que sobreviva son del 22%"respondió el ninja.

"¿22% ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"preguntó Baki.

"Podría a llegar a sibrevivir,pero incluso si llega a sobrevivir de sus heridas, nunca volverá a ese nunca ninja de nuevo"respondió el ninja.

"Imposible! ¿Como?"preguntó Baki con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Su Sistema de Circulación de Chakra ha sido cortado y no puede ser reparado con cualquier ninjustu médico, Kankuro ya no será capaz de hacer un jutsu de nuevo"respondió el ninja.

"Maldita sea! ¿Cómo simplemente podría quitarle sus poderes de esa manera"pensó Baki

* * *

 **Nido de Gusanos, Sociedad de Almas.**

 **POV. Soi Fong.**

Hoy será el día que nunca olvidaré. Después de tener que lidiar con el peor Teniente de la historia, finalmente encontré a la persona perfecta para remplazarlo y que nos pueda ayudar en la situación actual. Ella llamaba Ibiki Chokorēto, había escuchado de ella,era una excelente estudiante en la Academia de Shinigamis y sirvió en la patrulla,ella ,e puede impresionar michoacana para ser mi nueva teniente. Me dirigía con mi nueva tercer oficial que me estaba esperando en el nido de gusanos después de que la Segunda División dejaran al Jinchūriki al nivel más bajo de la prision. La vi y era una mujer de pequeña estatura, con ojos marrones y cabello color chocolate con longitud corta hasta el cuello. Ella usa zapatos chinos tradicionales con medias blancas ordinarias con una máscara facial de color negro y ropa tradicional ninja.

 **POV 3ra Persona.**

"Así que eres Ibiki?"preguntó Soi Fong.

"Si lo soy, es un placer servir bajo sus órdenes Capitana Soi Fong, estaré siempre en deuda por salvar mi vida ese día"respondió Ibiki.

"No hay problema, es parte de mi trabajo"dijo Soi Fong.

"El prisionero está asegurado a Capitána Soi Fong"dijo Ibiki inclinándose hacia Soi Fong.

"Gracias por la ayuda, eres muy diferente a mi inútil teniente que tengo que soportar todos los días"dijo Soi Fong.

"Entonces ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes Capitána?"preguntó Ibiki.

"Su trabajo es acompañarme a encontrar la ubicación de Konoha y encontrar la ubicación del Kyubi e informar la ubicación a la Sociedad de Almas"dijo Soi Fong a Ibiki.

"Con mucho gusto la acompañaré Capitana Soi Fong"respondió Ibiki.

De repente, unos de los guardias se acerca a las dos para decirle malas noticias.

"Capitana Soi Fong, tenemos problemas en la carcel, unos de los alborotadores tiene una Zanpakuto"dijo le guardia.

"¿Qué? Ni el personal de la Unidad de Detención ni ninguno de los otros visitantes se le permite llevar una Zanpakuto en el nido de gusanos ¿cómo llegó una Zanpakuto ahí?"preguntó Soi Fong.

"El Teniente Omaeda lo hizo capitana"dijo el guardia, termino haciendo enojar más a Soi Fong.

"¿Qué?, ese idiota! ¿Porque no lo detuvieron?"preguntó Soi Fong furiosa.

"Ninguno de nosotros estuvimos ahí, el idolatro entro al nido de gusanos pensando que era su cuartel de aceros con el y peleo contra ellos y le robaron su Zanpakuto"respondió el guardia.

"Ese idiota, cuando lo vea le voy a patear las..."dijo Soi Fong en tono furiosa.

"Capitana Soi Fong, yo me encargaré de esto, no pierda tiempo enojándose con ese idiota, no vale la pena perder el tiempo capitana"dijo Ibiki.

"¿Estás segura de que puedes manejarlos? Estos presos son Ex oficiales y incluso ex tenientes"le advirtió Soi Fong.

"Quiero impresionarla con mis habilidades"respondió Ibiki mientras se va al nido dé gusanos.

Momentos Antes en el nido de gusanos.

Se ven a 20 convictos liderados por un hombre alto de piel oscura rodeando a Omaeda y el libera su Shikai.

" **Buttsubuse** (打っ潰せ Destroza)"dijo Omaeda transformando su espada en un bola de pinchos de gran tamaño unido a una cadena larga.

"Toma esto!"grito Omaeda mientras giraba su bola con la cadena y la lanza,el hombre alto lo esquiva con facilidad y rebotando en la pared y accidentalmente golpeándose la cabeza.

"OWW OWW OWW eso duelo"grito Omaeda de dolor.

"Usted se llama Teneinte? Hombre el Gotei 13 ha caído muy bajo"dijo el hombre mientras le roba el shikai de Omaeda.

"Hoy ese es mi Zanpakuto, devuélvemelo"dijo Omaeda.

"Ja,no eres nada sin tu Zanpakuto"dijo el hombre.

"Hey,yo solo estaba jugando, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres en Hakuda"dijo Omaeda mientras se prepara para atacarlo y se lanza contra él y lo golpea 12 veces pero no lo hace daño al hombre.

"¿Llamas a eso un golpe? Esto es un golpe"dijo el hombre mientras golpea a Omaeda y lo envía volando contra un muro. Omaeda comenzó a llorar un poco, peor trato de ocultarlo siendo un tipo "rudo".

Toma esto **Marechiyo Chop** "grito Omaeda mientras utiliza un golpe karate para golpear al hombre, pero su mano quedó herida de golpear muchas veces con fuerza al hombre.

"Jajajaja,dios eres débil"se rió el hombre.

"No soy débil,apenas estoy calentando, crees que perdería contra un ex tercer oficial"dijo Omaeda mientras tras mantiene su mano herida por los golpes que él dio al hombre.

"Dios usted es patético, incluso está cosa tiene más poder y habilidad que tú"se burlo el hombre.

"Puede ser fuerte, pero te voy a mostrar la diferencia de nuestros habilidades **Bakudo #1. Sai** (塞 Obstrucion)"dijo Omaeda mientras utiliza un hechizo kido, pero se da cuenta que ato sus propios brazos.

"Hombre, que estupido jajajaja"se rió el hombre.

Todo el mundo se rió del fallo de Omaeda y el hombre trata de matarlo.

"Patético, de todos modos te mataré ahora, yo ni siquiera necesito esta mierda de Zanpakuto para matarte"dijo el hombre mientras trata de golpearlo con su puño, pero sorpresivamente aparece Ibiki atrapando su piño con la Palma de su mano.

"No le gusta los tipos que son molestos"dijo Ibiki mientras lanza fácilmente al hombre grande y este se recupera de eso y agarra el Shikai de Omaeda.

"Cuidado está usando mi Shikai"grito Omaeda.

"Cállate imbecil, esto es tu culpa en primer lugar por traer armas"regaño Ibiki a Omaeda y luego se prepara para luchar.

"Soy el ex tercer oficial Kibo Yammigore de la 11th División te masacrare con mi técnica, nadie ha sido capaz de contrarrestar este ataque dentro de este..."dijo Kibo per es interrumpido por Ibiku que trata de atacarlo.

"Cállate! **Hakuda #3. Semai Kobushi** (狭い拳 Puño Cerrado)"grito Ibiki mientras usa la técnica y utiliza Shupo.

Ibiki lo golpea con una sola mano, usando su fuerza de solo un golpe rompió el Shikai de Omaeda y envió al hombre a volar contra una pared,dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Ella derrotó a un ex tercer oficial de un solo golpe"dijo Omaeda sorprendido de que fuera tan fuerte.

Los otros prisioneros tratan de atacar a Ibiki,unos cuentos prisionesros tratan de golpearla,pero ellas los detiene y les rompe la cara y otro trata de atacarla pero ella le da un golpe de codo en su estómago y lo derrota.

"Esa perra,"dijo un prisionero.

"Maldita sea"dijo otro prisionero.

"Que patético"dijo Ibiki mientras los ataca con una patada giratoria.

"Muere!"grito un prisionero mientras trata de atacarla, pero ella lo detiene.

"Esto se está poniendo molesto"dijo Ibiki mientras le da un golpe en su estómago y lo deja inconsciente.

Unos de los prisioneros restantes tomó la espada rota de Omaeda y lo toma de rehén al mismo.

"Escucha déjenme salir de aquí o él se muere"dijo el prisionero.

"Por favor ten piedad de mí"dijo Omaeda patéticamente rogando por su vida.

"Mátalo, no me importa"dijo Ibiki con frialdad.

"¿Qué?, no es tu subordinado"dijo el prisionero sorprendido.

"Necio,no conoce el código del Omnitsukido"dijo Ibiki.

" Si usted ve a sus aliados casi morir, ,lo tienes que detener. No se pare ante ellos. Ataca al enemigo por la espalda . Y si el enemigo es tan fuerte que ni siquiera puede hacer eso, entonces mira por su aliado a morir. Eso es lo que significa ser,por palabras de una mujer poderosa y sabia " dijo Ibiki. Pero la verdadera Inbiki estaba detrás del tipo revelando que era un club n con el que estaba hablando.

"OH MIERDA! Era una trampa"grito el prisionero tratando cortarle el cuello a Omaeda con su propia espada. Peor ya era demasiado tarde.

" **Bakudo #47. Mahikō Nawa** (麻痺鋼縄 Cuerdas de Acero)"dijo Ibiki mientras crea unas cables de acero para atrapar al hombre.

Cerca de donde estaba Ibiki,estaba ahí Soi Fong llamo la atención las habilidades de Ibiki y el nivel de Kido que tenía y las grandes hábilides de Hakuda venciendo a todos ellos fácilmente, se acerca a ella para hablarle.

"Increíble, derroto a todos estos presos con facilidad, tus habilidades de Kido y de sigilo son buenas"Dojo Soi Fong con alegría mientras que Omaeda se vuelve a levantar y parecer un tipo "rudo".

"Yo también ayude en esto"dijo Omaeda tratando de tomar crédito.

"Omaeda ven ahora mismo"le llamo Soi Fong y este se acercó a ella y Soi Fong le da un puntapié y le quita su insignia de Teniente.

"Estas degradado a tercer oficial. En cuanto a ti Ibiki toma esto, te lo has ganado"dijo Soi Fong mientras le da la insignia a la chica.

"Gracias Capitana, este el mejor día de mi vida"dijo Ibiki mientras ella abraza a su capitana en forma de agradecimiento.

"Nunca he visto en mi vida tanto talento como usted, los rumores acerca de usted eran ciertos, después todo eres la nueva teniente de la 2th División"dijo Soi Fong mientras le sonría con orgullo a su nueva teniente.

* * *

 **Mientras Tanto dentro el País del Fuego.**

El Equipo Kakashi estaba corriendo a través del bosque.

"Gaara,ya voy en camino"pensó Naruto mientras estaba corriendo delante del equipo.

"Naruto sé que estamos en un apuro,pero no conseguirás nada hasta ahora sí estás delante de nosotros"dijo Sakura al rubio Genin tarta nado de alcanzarlo.

"Pero, pero"dijo Naruto tratando de hablar.

"Jiraiya dijo lo mismo ¿verdad?"dijo Kakashi con una pregunta.

"En serio!"respondió Sakura, peor luego ven a Temari a distancia.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"preguntó Temari.

"Temari"dijo Sakura a Temari.

* * *

 **Hospital de la Arena**

Kankuro esta en la cama de el hospital que está siendo tratado por el hospital de Sunakagure.

"Parece que tenemos un problema, es imposible curar todo su cuerpo"dijo el medico.

"Gaara Gaara... "gritó Kankuro de dolor que apenas puede pasar al parálisis.

"También ha sido envenenado!"dijo el segundo médico.

"¿Se puede hacer algo al respecto?"preguntó Baki.

"Veremos que podemos hacer"dijo el primer médico.

"Contactaré con Ryokan y Sekka. Los dos son ninjas médicos talentosos de Sunakagure"dijo Baki.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el País del Fuego.**

Han pasado 15 minutos desde que Temari se topó con el Equipo Kakashi. Kakashi ha y su equipo le explico a Temari lo que pasó, se enteró de que su hermano menor fue secuestrado por Akatsuki. Temari se quedó sin palabras cuando se enteró la captura de su hermano menor.

"¿Qué? ¿Que quieres decir con que Gaara fue secuestrado?"grito Temari sorprendida y enojada por la noticia.

"Supimos la noticia desde hace horas"respondio Kakashi.

"Ya sabía que sentía un mal presentimiento desde hace horas"dijo Temari tratando contener las lágrimas. Temari no era la única molesta, el propio también estaba molesto por eso.

"Nos llevará dls días llegar a Sunakagure, vamos de prisa!"dijo Kakashi mientras se dirigía a Sunakagure.

"No pensé que alguien fuera tan poderosos para capturar a Gaara, especialmente con el Shukaku dentro de él, necesitamos salvarlo"pensó Temari mientras se dirigían a su aldea.

* * *

 **De vuelta al Hospital de la Arena.**

Han pasado 5 horas desde que enviaron a Kankuro al Hospital de la Arena para tratar sus lesiones, se enteraron de que su Sistema Circulatorio de Chakra ha sido cortado y no puede ser reparado por cualquier ninjutsu médico y sus Puntos de Presión cerca de su corazón también lo había sido, perdió todos sus poderes por culpa del joven "Akatsuki'. La condition de Kankuro habit empeorado en la ultimas 5 horas y su cuerpo estaba en una condición tan débil que apenas podía hablar. A pesar de eso, él fue capaz de decirle a Baki sobre los atacantes.

"He oído de que Kankuro ha despertado"dijo Baki al medico.

"Si, pero él apenas puede hablar con nosotros"respondió Ryokan.

"Su condición ha empeorado en las últimas horas, ni yo ni Ryokan podemos curarlo"dijo Sekka dandole la impáctate noticia.

"No hay recuperación de su Sistema de Circulación de Chakra o sus Puntos de Presión, su condición a empeorado que ni siquiera ellos pueden curarlo. Soy incapaz de hacer algo, solo podemos esperar un milagro"pensó Baki mientras ve a Kankuro para moverse y abrir los ojos para hablar con el.

"Peor aún, además de la intoxicación dentro de su cuerpo que está sufriendo con sus puntos de presión destrozados, hay una infección desconocida y la contaminación dentro de su Chakra. Parece que solo tiene 3 días de vida antes de que su cuerpo se descomponga por completo"le explico Ryokan a Baki.

"3 días, no puede ser, va morir en 3 días"grito Baki impactado.

"Baki.. Es usted?"preguntó Kankuro fatigado por el dolor sufrido por el veneno.

"Kankuro ¿Quién te hizo esto"preguntó Baki.

"Fue ese..niño con esa.."respondió Kankuro con voz débil.

"Pensando bien, es mejor que no hables, su cuerpo no puede resistirlo"le aconsejo Baki.

"Teniente de la 10th Division... Gotei 13... Capitán... Hitsu.. Shinigami"respondió Kankuro todo lo que sabe débilmente.

"¿Qué demonios estás hablando?"preguntó Baki.

"Necesita saber... Que su poder proviene de su espada.. "Respondió Kankuro.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"preguntó Baki, pero él se desmayo poco después de lo que dijo.

"Está cada vez más débil, necesita descanso"dijo Sekka.

"No se preocupe, haremos todo lo posible para que no muera"dijo Ryokan.

"Estamos enfrentado a una amenaza nunca antes vista, esto se podrá pero de lo que ya está"pensó Baki.

* * *

 **De vuelta al País del Fuego.**

 **POV. Naruto**

Yo y mi equipo estamos dirigiéndonos a Sunakagure, nunca pensé que volvería a ver a los Akatsuki y menos que secuestraran a Gaara.

Tenía lágrimas de ira en mis ojos.

"Naruto ¿Te dije que no nos tienes que alcanzar"me exigió Sakura.

"No puedo hacerlo!"grite y todos los demás se sorprendieron por eso.

"¿Qué te pasa?"me pregunto Kakashi-Sensei.

"Yo sé porque se secuestraron a Gaara y ustedes lo saben también ¿no? Dentro de mi... El Kyubi está sellado sentir de mi y ellos secuestraron a Gaara por eso y no dejaré que lo maten"les dije a todos ellos y Salura me miró con preocupación.

Yo y Gaara tenemos monstruos dentro de nuestros cuerpos eso es lo que ellos buscan. Por eso la gente nos ven como unos monstruos. Odio que vean así... Yo siempre he sido odiado así y también Gaara.. Nosotros nacimos así como unos... Monstruos.

Yo entiendo su dolor y ahora los Akatauki los secuestraron, no dejaré que lo maten.. Yo te rescataré..Gaara.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en Sunakagure.**

 **POV Baki.**

Camine hasta una montaña para ver a la Señora Chiyo. **Gokyōdai** (御姉弟 Hermanos Honorables) son un par de hermanos de Sunakagure. Ambos son muy venerados en la aldea y tenien muchas conexiónes con otros pueblos que Sunakagure no formaron alianzas era muy eficiente a la hora de manejar venenos y uso sus habilidades a menudo en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi. Si alguien conocía una forma de curar a Kankuro de ese veneno era Chiyo.

"Hermanos Honorabes, he llegado aquí para pedirles su ayuda"le dije.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?, se supone que las antigüedades como nosotros no deberíamos ayudarlos ¿qué podemos hacer?"respondió Chiyo.

"Una organización llamada Akatsuki ha tomado al Shukaku. Si dejamos las cosas así sería desastroso"dije.

"Esta generación se encargan de ustedes mismos"dijo Ebizō.

"Ustedes tienen mucho contactos por todo el mundo"les dije.

* * *

 **Guarida de Akatsuki, 500 Kilómetros lejos de Sunakagure.**

 **POV 3ra Persona.**

Deidara y Sasori llegan a la guarida secreta de Akatsuki. Ambos están enojados por si fracaso de capturar al Shukaku y discutir sobre quien tuvo la culpa.

"Ese niño y esa perra me las pagarána,"grito Deidara.

"Mira quién viene a demostrar caer en una trampa tan estúpida"dijo Sasori regañando a Deidara.

"Al igual que usted, te vi sorprendido de ver aplos pechos de esa mujer, admítelo te dejaste engañar demasiado"dijo Deidara burlándose de Sasori.

"No, no lo estaba te estaba advirtiendo que era una trampa, un retardado como tú caería tan fácil en una trampa como esa"dijo Sasori.

"Cállate!, no eres mejor que yo, en todo caso yo soy mejor que tú y tus estupidad marioentas"dijo Deidara con arrogancia.

"Al menso yo no uso escupidas bombas de arcilla"respondió Sasori.

"Acabas de llamar mi arte estupido? Te voy a hacer explotar con mi arte!"dijo Deidara mientras saca su arcilla y Sasori sus marionetas, pero el holograma de Pein los interrumpe.

"Basta ustedes dos, ha habido un cambio de planes"dijo Pein.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso"preguntó Deidara.

"Por favor, explíquenos"dijo Sasori.

"Conozcan al nuevo Co-líder de Akatsuki"respondió Pein mientras aparece un holograma de la silueta de Aizen con Pein.

"Encantado de conocerlos.. Akatsuki-se presiento Aizen.

* * *

 **Una presentación de un Shinigami ante una Organización Malvada.**

 **Próximo Capítulo: Akatsuki Vs Espadas,Nueva Alianza**

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, espero que el título del nuevo capítulo sea demasiado llamativo y creo que será el futuro favorito de ustedes bueno les diré una cosa los únicos que no pelearán en esa batalla serán:**

 **Coyote Stark:Beuno esto es fácil porque él es un perezoso y no va querer pelear.**

 **Tobi(Óbito):bueno esto es obvio porque es el líder verdadero de Akatsuki y no le tengo rival a el.**

 **y las únicas batallas que se me ocurren son estas:**

 **Itachi Vs Ulquiorra(está debe ser la más esperada por ustedes)**

 **Hidan Vs Szayel**

 **Pein Vs Barragán**

 **Bueno ahora los comentarios que me mandaron el cpaitulo anterior y solo fue uno y me pregunto dos cosas.**

FanBleach:capítulo,bueno aquí va mi pregunta ¿Porque aveces utiliza dice Bestia con Cola en vez de Bijūu? Y también ¿Qué pasará con Ywach y los Sternritters? Bueno espero el próximo capítulo.

 **Fipe2:Bueno la primera pregunta no lose ni yo, bueno es que me gusta escribirlo así o de otra manera y la segunda, bueno aquí aclararé algo, en el universo de este Fic no existirán ni Ywach ni los Sternritters para no arruinar la trama principal.**

 **Bueno es mejor que escriban en los comentarios y me recomienden que batallas estentórea que poner en el siguiente capítulo entre los Akatsuki y los Espadas y bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, se me olvido una cosa que sobre Ibiki, era totalmente necesario usar un OC en esta historia y que sea una Teniente, Omaeda no me servirá para nada solo servirá como relleno y ella si serviría mucho y bueno hasta la próxima.**


	8. 7-Akatsuki Vs Espadas Parte 1

**Hola a todos espero que les guste el capítulo y sea de su agrado, por cierto antes de que comerse el capítulo,tengo que decir algo, En serio porque no cometan, en el anterior capítulo he dicho lo mismo y no crean ustedes hacen caso y yo hago un maldito esfuerzo para hacer un capítulo incluso tengo que evitar hacer cosas de mi vida para hacer estos capítulos y ustedes no les da provecho para comentar algo, también otra cosa y es que le agregare habilidades y técnicas algunos de los Akatsuki y Espadas para que se vean más fuertes y especialmente a los más débiles de ellos para que no se vean tan patéticos como en el Canon, bueno eso fue todo y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7-Akatsuki Vs Espadas,Nueva Alianza**

 **Las Noches,Bleachverse**

 **POV 3era Persona.**

Aizen mando a llamar a Los Espadas a hablar con los Akatsuki y su líder. Los 9 Arracars más poderosos llegan a la habitación de reuniones y se sientan, el primero en sentarse era un hombre larguirucho que llevaba un hacha gigante y su ropa parecía un cuchara y se sienta en la silla.

"Parece que tenemos invitados"dijo el hombre larguirucho inclinándose hacia atrás con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Invitados, odio a los invitados"dijo un anciano de pelo y bigote blanco.

"Parece que los Akatsuki se están tardando demasiado"dijo un hombre de piel oscura con una cresta.

"Qué diablos es un Akatsuki?"preguntó el anciano.

"Los los tipos que Aizen mencionó anteriormente, estoy cansado de esto y no traten de despertarme"dijo un joven Arrancar con un tono insolente.

"Dios deja de ser tan perezoso Stark, esa es la razón por la que debería ser el #1"dijo le anciano.

"No me moleste anciano Barragán"dijo Stark con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

"¡No voy a tolerar tal insolencia, soy Barragán Dios y Rey del Hueco Mundo!-gritó Barragán regañando a Stark.

"Vamos, sólo eres un vieja ciruela pasa, ahora eres la segunda Espada del ejército de Aizen"dijo el hombre larguirucho.

"Usted insecto, no tienes derecho a hablarme a mí Ex Octava Espada Nnoitra Gilga, incluso si estás promovido a Quinta Espada no eres ni cerca de lo poderoso que soy"dijo Barragán con arrogancia.

"Cállate, no me importa quién eres o qué tan poderoso eres, solo recuerda que la anterior Tercer Espada era antes el Quinto Espada"dijo Nnoitra.

"En primer lugar era una mujer, como toda mujer era débil"dijo Barragán y eso llamó la antencion de una Espada.

"Las mujeres débiles, ¿cómo?"preguntó una mujer de piel oscura con pechos enormes y cabello rubio sentada en una silla.

"Acéptalo! Las mujeres son débiles a comparación de los hombres, la única razón por la que ganó el número #3 es porque Aizen sintió pena por ti Harribel"respondió Nnoitra con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué fue eso?"preguntó Harribel con un tono intimidante, asustando un poco a Nnoitra.

"Nada Harribel"respondió Nnoitra un poco intimidado.

"Las mueres son débiles"dijo Barragán.

"Cállate, te crees superior a mí porque tiene un número mayor al mio"grito Harribel con enojo a Barragán.

"¿Quien te crees para desafiarme a una pelea? Yo soy el Rey del Hueco Mundo"dijo Barragán con arrogancia.

"Ex Rey del Hueco Mundo"dijo Harribel.

"¡Dejen de hablar de mierdas y luchemos ya! Matémonos uno a los otros, así pueden llegar a ser el rey"dijo alguien con una sonrisa y luego se sienta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Grimmjow?, tú no eres un Espada"preguntó el Arrancar de color oscuro.

"Jodete!, no necesito mis dos brazos para patearte tu culo negro Zommari"respondió Grimmjow.

"Que grosero eres Grimmjow, a mí me dio a entender que eres el Arrancar #12 no le hables con superioridad"dijo Zommari.

"Eres débil, ni siquiera eres tan poderoso como yo"se burlo Grimmjow de Zommari.

"El tiene un punto. Ya no eres un Espada"dijo un Arrancar de piel pálida.

"Espera, ¿Tosen no destruyo tu brazo con su Kido?"preguntó Nnoitra.

"Luppi donó "generosamente" su brazo"respondió Grimmjow acordándose de que le arrancó el brazo de Luppi para así tener un nuevo brazo.

"Aun así el brazo de Luppi es demasiado pequeño para tu cuerpo, pero se ve que tu nuevo brazo tiene el mismo tamaño que el de tu otro brazo,¿cómo es que lograste agrandarlo?"preguntó un Arrancar con lentes y pelo de color rosa con algo de curiosidad.

"Un tipo uso un tipo de mierda de técnica de alambre para agrandarlo, fue un poco doloroso, pero después ya no fue nada. se siente bien tener un nuevo brazo"explicó a todos los Espadas.

"Aun así con tu brazo aúna sigues siendo débil"dijo el tipo de piel pálido.

"Cállate!, El Sexto Espada Grimmjow ha vuelto"dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

"No eres un Espada"dijo el tipo de piel pálida.

"Lo dice el hombre que no quiso matar a Kurosaki en primer lugar Ulquiorra"dijo Grimmjow en tono de burla.

"Lo dice el que no logró matarlo"dijo otro Arrancar.

"Lo dice el que perdió el brazo, no es cierto Yammy"dijo Grimmjow burlándose de Yammy.

"¿Qué has dicho?"grito Yammy enojado.

"Basta Yammy, este solo está buscando pelea"dijo Ulquiorra calmando un poco.

"En serio Ulquiorra, deberías calmar más a tu perra, para que no lo connviertas en eso"se burlo Grimmjow señalando a al Arrancar de pelo rosa.

"¿Qué tengo de malo?"preguntó el Arrancar de pelo rosa ofendido por lo que dijo Grimmjow.

"Que eres repugnante y débil, Szayel"respondió Grimmjow.

"¿Débil?, en serio crees que el puedes ganar?"preguntó Szayel.

"Puedo vencer a todos ustedes"dijo Grimmjow a todos los espadas causando que lo miraran con molestia.

Aizen,Gin y Tosen llegan a la habitación para hablar con los Akatsuki y vieron que todos los Espdas estaban discutiendo entre sí.

"Todo el mundo tome asiento"dijo Aizen a todos y dejaron de discutir y tomaron sus asientos.

"Kaname enciendo el proyector"ordenó Aizen.

Tousen enciende el proyector y aparecen los hologramas de los Akatsuki a lado de los Espadas.

"Estos son los seres humanos conocidos como Los Akatsuki"dijo Aizen a todos los Espadas presentado a Los Akatsuki.

"Estos humanos parecen interesantes"dijo Szayel.

"Hombre espero que den buena pelea"dijo Nnoitra.

"Me gusta este chico de ahí, hace que mínimo tenga algo de sentido estar aquí" Kisame.

"Cállense los dos"dijo Stark frotándose la cabeza.

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con alguien que no sea yo"dijo Itachi en un tono estoico.

"Estoy cansado de esta charla, vamos a tener un poco de paz aquí"dijo Stark.

"Parecen que estos Espadas son poderosos y muy buen organizados"dijo Zetsu.

"No, solo son poderosos Zetsu"respondió Konan.

"Los mismo puedo decir de los Akatsuki, es difícil creer que humanos como ustedes puedan rivalizar a un Espada"dijo Harribel a la miembro peli azul de Akatsuki.

"Hey Hidan, mira a esa chica sexy con esos pechos"dijo Kisame a Hidan.

"Me encantaría tener a ella en lugar a la pecho plano de Konan"respondió Hidan.

"¡Cierra la boca antes de que te corte en dos!"la amenazo Harribel.

¿Qué tal si lo haces ahora puta? Una mujer como tú no me sería capaz de matarme"respondió Hidan en tono de burla.

"Te puedes callar en este momento Hidan"dijo Konan.

"Oblígame"dijo Hidan burlándose de Konan.

"Suficiente, todos ustedes comparten se bien, tenemos invitados"ordenó Pain a los Akatsuki.

"Parece que tienes subordinados bastante arrogantes y ruidosos"dijo Aizen a Pain.

"Digo lo mismo de tus Espadas"respondió Pain.

"Estoy aburrido ¿No podemos hacer algo divertido?"preguntó Tobi.

"Cierra la boca, esto no es un lugar para divertirse"lo regaño Deidara.

"Ridículo, hablan como si los Akatsuki fueran poderosos, ninguno de ellos puede derrotarme"dijo Barragán con arrogancia.

"Al parecer, alguien habla mucho solo por ser el número #2"dijo Itachi estoicamente.

"Por favor un ser humano nunca me va a vencer en una batalla"se rió Barragán de Itachi.

"No subestime a sus enemigos, el peligro viene de todas formas"respondió Itachi.

"¿Crees que una hormiga como tú me puede ganar? Me aseguraré de que con estas manos te mataré. Te arrepentirás de haberme hablado así. ¡Soy un rey, soy un dios, nunca voy a morir!"exclamo Barragán arrogantemente.

"¿Todavía estás actuando como un niño?. Usted está viviendo en un mundo de fantasías. Es necesario llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que ya no eres un rey"respondió Itachi.

"Nunca va a morir? por favor anciano parece que estas un pie cerca de la tumba"se burlo Hidan con arrogancia.

"No veo cómo estos Akatsuki sean importantes y peligrosos?"preguntó Szyael.

"Eso viene de un tipo de pelo rosa, que aparentemente no conoce los peligros de Jashin"respondió Hidan.

"Ustedes los humanos y sus religiones estupidas"dijo Szayel.

¿Qué fue eso? ¡Voy a matarte y patear tu estupido culo Hollow, estupido ateo!"grito Hidan.

"No deberían subestimar a estos Akatsuki, Los Akatsuki son fuertes enemigos para los Shinobis y su nivel es igual al de un capitán, lagunas de ellos por encima de ellos, ellos son criminales clasificados como Ninjas Renegados Clase S hace un tiempo"explicó Aizen a los Espadas.

"Estos chicos parecen débiles"dijo Nnoitra mirando a Kisame y ignorando todo lo que dijo Aizen sobre ellos,

"¿Qué fue eso? Ustedes son los débiles aquí"respondió Kisame.

"No hay que subestimar a estos Espadas, Kisame"dijo Pain a Kisame.

"Cállate! ¿Cómo puede un humano ganarme a un Espada? Eso es ridiculo"dijo Nnoitra.

"No estabas escuchando? Aizen-Sama dijo que no hay que subestimarlos"le advirtió Harribel.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso nos tienes miedo mujer? Después de todo es natural de una mujer"dijo Hidan burlándose de ella

"Hombre, estoy de acuerdo con este humano, las mujeres no pueden pelear de todos modos"dijo Nnoitra riéndose de Harribel.

"Conozca su lugar aquí Espada #5, yo personalmente te mataría, pero ahora no estoy de humor para hacerlo, si lo hiciera no mostraré compasión hacia ti, también lo mismo va para usted humano"respondió Harribel amenizando a los dos.

"Adelante has cualquier intento de matarme, despues de todo no moriré"respondió Hidan.

"¿Tú qué haces aquí?"preguntó Tousen dándose cuenta de la presencia de Grimmjow en la habitación, mientras él se levanta de su silla.

"Joder, hasta que te diste cuenta maldito ciego, estos chicos son débiles y no me importa estar con ellos, especial ese con el rubio marica con sus juguetes de arcilla"respondió Grimmjow.

"¡¿Qué fue eso, Arrancar?! ¡Te haré explotar con esto!"grito Deidara molesto mostrando sus arañas de arcilla.

Grimmjow utiliza la Garganta para entrar a la guarida de los Akatsuki y darle la cara.

"Parece que usted vino, Arrancar"dijo Deidara sonriendo.

"De hecho, ahora vamos a luchar"dijo Grimmjow sacando su espada.

Tosen llega a la guarida de Akatsuki utilizado la Garganta.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?"preguntó Tosen a los dos.

"Cuide su temperamento Deidara"dijo Sasori a Deidara.

"A la mierda, no necesito a alguien que me interrumpa una pelea"respondio Grimmjow.

"No te metas en esto Sasori, nadie se burla de mi arte"respondió Deidara con una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"Aizen-Sama no ha dado ninguna orden todavía"dijo Tosen.

"¿Qué pasa Arrancar? No puedes salir sin tu correa"se burlo Deidara arrogantemente de Grimmjow.

"Cállate!, voy a patear tu culo y destruire tu estúpidamente arcilla de mierda!"respondió Grimmjow.

"¡¿Cómo llamaste a mi arte?!"grito Deidara furioso.

"Vaya parece ser que eres la perra del grupo, esas manos tuyas deben dar buenas pajas jajajaja"respondió Grimmjow burlándose de Deidara.

"Oh si, tú eres uno para hablar, parece que a ti te dan por culo"respondio Deidara también burlándose de el.

Grimmjow y Deidara se miran las caras desafiadamente, Tosen y Sasori tratan de detenerlos,pero los dos los ignoraron y Grimmjow carga un Cero de su mano derecha y Deidara saca arcilla para pelear contra él.

"Oigan ustedes dos, detengan esta ridícula pelea"dijo Tosen a los dos y tratando de detenerlos pero no lo escucharon,de repente aparece Aizen para detener la pelea.

"De hecho Tosen, vamos a tener que hacer algunas batallas entre ambos grupos, Los Espadas pelearán contra Los Akatsuki, elegí los encuentros entre cada uno de los dos grupos para pelear"le explico Aizen a Tosen.

"Excelente idea Aizen, Esto debería dejar de lado la idea errónea de quién es más fuerte"dijo Pain al todos incluso a los Espadas que todos habían llegado al escondite de los Akatsuki.

"Será muy interesante de ver"respondió Gin.

"Bien, ¿Quien será mi oponente?"preguntó Kisame ansioso de saber su oponente.

"Será Tía Harribel la 3ª Espada"respondió Aizen presentado a su oponente.

"Una mujer, bueno no será demasiado difícil de pelear"dijo Kisame.

"No me subestime, solo por ser mujer, podría llegarte a matar en cuálquier momento"respondió Harribel.

"Kisame luchará contra Harribel, Konan luchará contra Yammy, Deidara luchará contra Grimmjow, Itachi luchará contra Ulquiorra, Sasori luchará contra Zommari, Zetsu luchará contra Aaroniero, Kakuzu luchará contra Nnoitra y Pain luchará contra Barragán y las reglas de las batallas son que debe derrotar o matar a tu oponente en un límite de tempo y pasa el límite de tiempo dejaran de pelear ambos contrincantes"explicó Aizen a todos los encuentros y las reglas.

"¿Qué pasa con el perezoso de Stark?"preguntó Harribel señalando al Arrancar que estaba dormido en el piso.

"El deberá descansar y no participar en esto"respondió Aizen.

"Esto será divertido"dijo Grimmjow.

"Ni que lo digas"respondió Deidara.

"Ustedes dos no pelearán hasta que yo lo diga, no pueden luchar en este lugar, Aizen les dirá el lugar en donde pelearán"dijo Pain a ambos.

" Kisame luchará contra Halibel a 80 kilómetros al norte de Las Noches, Hidan luchará Szayel dentro de su laboratorio, Konan luchara contra Yammy a 40 Kilómetros del Oeste de las Noches, Aaroniero luchará contra Zetsu en tu palacio Aroniero Sasori luchará contra Zommari 50 kilómetros al oeste de Las Noches, Deidara luchará contra Gimmjow a 10 kilómetros al norte de la guardia, Kakuzu luchará Nnoitra 40 kilometros al sur de las Noches, Itachi luchará contra Ulquiorra dentro de la fortaleza abandonada Uchiha y Pain luchará contra Barragán en otro lugar en Las Noches" Aizen explicó al grupo.

Todos los Espadas y Akatsuki se fueron del lugar utilizando la Garganta y todos los Akatsuki los acompañaron(excepto Grimmjow y Deidara que se fueron a su lugar de batalla y también se fue Tosen para arbitrar las batallas)en al Garganta para ir a sus respectivos lugares lugares de combate y Tobi se quedó en el lugar y utilizando su personalidad real.

"Encantado de conocerte de nuevo Tobi o debería decir Óbito Uchiha"dijo Aizen al hombre enmascarado.

"Del mismo modo, Sosuke Aizen"respondió Tobi.

"Han pasado 4 días desde desde que nos conocimos, debo decir que pareces un gran aliado para este plan de conquista"dijo Aizen mientras bebe tu té.

"Sabes que no te decepcionaría en esto Aizen, también diría lo mismo de ti, no por todo Madara mostraba respeto hacia ti, debo decir también que tuvo razón en todo lo que dijo de usted, ahora que la Sociedad de Almas entrará en conflicto contra los Ninjas, somos libres de esperar que el Hōgyoku se complete y capturar a las Bestia con Colas restantes y los dos mundos serán nuestros"respondió Tobi.

"Si, debo agradecerme de que aún tengo los conocimientos sobre los viajes ínter-dimensionales, si no lo hubiera tenido no habríamos iniciando este plan"dijo Aizen.

"Vaya parece que ustedes dos se llevan bien, es raro verlos así incluso siendo villanos"dijo Gin sonrientemente.

"Gin ¿hiciste lo que te órdene?"preguntó Aizen.

"Si lo hice, el virus de la Hollowficacion está funcionando perfectamente en el Humano, ese chico fue fuertemente dañado por el Bankai del Capitán Hitsugaya, su Saketsu y Hakusui fue destrozado hasta el punto de que estuvo cerca de la muerte y ya no lo podía ver"explicó Gin a Aizen sobre lo de paso.

"Ya veo, es interesante saber que la Hollowficacion funciona en los seres humanos"dijo Aizen.

"El proceso de la Hollowficacion tomará 3 días, la invasion y la captura del 9 colas comenzará en esos tres días"respondió Gin.

"Eso podría funcionar, la Sociedad de Almas pensara que los Shinobis son Hollows con apariencia humana y los Shinobis pensara que ellos son una entidad maligna tratando de destruir el mundo ninja"dijo Tobi a Aizen.

"Todo va lo según los planeado"respondió Aizen.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el Hospital de la Arena, Narutoverse.**

Chiyo y Ebizo llegan al hospital para ayudar a los médicos a encontrar una manera de salvar a Kankuro de sus heridas.

"Parece que son..."dijo Sekka

"Son Elder Chiyo y Elder Ebizo"dijo Ryokan

B"De ninguna manera! Pensé que se habían retirado desde hace mucho"respondió Sekka mientras que Chiyo y su hermano examinan el cuerpo de Kankuro.

"¿Quién es el chico?"preguntó Chiyo.

"Kank uro, es el hermano del Kazekage"respondió Baki.

"Oh, es asi"dijo Ebizo.

Chiyo examina el cuerpo y ve a Kankuro sufriendo de dolor.

"Asumo que hicieron una muestra de sangre ¿cierto?"preguntó Chiyo.

"Si, aquí están los resultados"respondió Sekka dándole la tabla de los registros médicos de Kankuro.

Chiyo ve las radiografías de Kankuro.

"Yo nunca he visto esto antes"dijo Chiyo.

"Creemos que es un nuevo tipo de veneno"respondio Sekka.

"¿Intentaron usar un antídoto"preguntó Chiyo.

"Utilizamos todo lo que teníamos, peor ninguno funcionó"respondió Sekka.

"Esto parece obra de Sasori, él nos está desafiando en encontrar una cura"dijo Chiyo.

* * *

 **Palacio de Aroniero Arrururei**

La batalla entre Zetsu y Aaroniero había acabado, quedo en un empate porque había terminado el tiempo de la batalla, estaban ambos combatientes alto cansados, Zetsu alrededor de sus clones y Aaroneiro con su Resurrección.

"La batalla ha terminado"dijo Tōsen a los dos.

"Vaya ustedes sí que son muy poderosos"dijo Zetsu Negro.

"Lo mismo digo"dijo Aaroniero.

 **(Nota de Autor:Literalmente no se me ocurrió nada en que hubiera pasado en la batalla, incluso si los hubiera puesto contra otros tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido nada, las siguientes batallas si están completas, espero que disfruten las siguientes)**

* * *

 **El Laboratorio de Szayel Aporro Granz**

Szayel está de pie frente a frente contra Hidan.

"Vas a morir en el nombre de Jashin"dijo Hidan a Szayel con una sonrisa maniática.

"Los seres humanos como tú me dan asco, estoy entusiasmado en matarte, que mal que no estuve preparado todavía"respondió Szayel sacando su Zanpakuto y ataca a Hidan, la espada le atraviesa el pecho, pero a pesar de que le atravesó el pecho y el corazón, él no se inmutó.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es que no has muerto? ¿Eres inmortal?"preguntó Szayel en estado de shock.

"No Sherlock solo no puedo morir"respondió Hidan de forma sarcástica.

"¿Qué está pasando? Golpe tus órganos vitales"grito Szayel mientras retira la espada del pecho de Hidan y se aleja un poco.

"Ahora bien, vamos a empezar con esta batalla"grito Hidan mientras utiliza su guadaña para atacar a Szayel, pero el lo bloquea con su espada.

Ambos se atacan con sus armas, cada quien estaba esquivando y bloqueado los ataques, entonces Hidan utiliza un kunai y se lo lanza a Szayel y el lo bloquea con su brazo sin tener ningún rasguño por utilizar su Hierro.

"Usted cree que un arma tan débil como esa va cortar mi Hierro jajajaja me haces reír"se burlo arrogante Szayel, pero Hidan utiliza Shunsin y aparece por encima de Szayel y le corta su brazo izquierdo con su guadaña.

A continuación Hidan inclina su guadaña para atacar otra vez a Szayel, Szayel utiliza Sonido para esquivar el ataque, pero Hidan se las arregla para cortarle un poco el rostro.

"En el nombre de Jashin morirá a manos de mi ateo estupido"dijo Hidan con una risa maniática.

"Eso es todo lo que tiene humano, te enseñaré quién es el más fuerte **Gran Rey Cero** "grito Szayel mientras dispara una ráfaga de energía de color rosa de sus manos a Hidan, Hidan dibuja un círculo de sangre y lame la sangre de su guadaña y entre en el círculo.

" **Jutsu de Maldición: Controlando la Sangre Poseída de la Muerte** (呪術・死司憑血, _Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu_ )"dijo Hidan mientras recibe el Gran Rey Cero de Szayel un segundo después de haber hecho el ritual. El ataque hizo daño a Hidan, pero el daño que recibió Hidan, también lo recibe Szayel, el cuerpo de Szayel está cubierto de quemaduras y sangre.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Cómo me pusiste dañar?! ¡¿Cómo, Como... Como?!"grito Szayel mientras agarra una de sus Fracciones y literalmente se lo come para curarse de sus heridas.

"Vaya a sí que te curaste te de tus heridas"dijo Hidan a Szayel.

"Puede que haya dicho que no estuviera preparado, pero aún tengo a mis Fracciones para curarme"respondió Szayel.

"¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para curarte comiendo esas criaturas?"preguntó Hidan al 8vo Espada.

"Antes de mi transformación en un Arrancar, modifique a todas mis Fracciones para ser medicina regenrativa, si devoro alguna mis heridas se curan"explicó Szayel al miembro de Akatsuki.

"No está mal para un nerd como tú"dijo Hidan en tono de burla.

"Mira lo milagros de la ciencia por encima de su estupido religión humana"dijo Szayel.

"¡A la mierda tu ciencia estupida! ¡Ahora no solo te mataré por insular a Jashin sino también te torturare de la peor forma posible!"grito Hidan.

"Te voy a enseñar que la ciencia es mejor que tu religión"dijo Szayel mientras tras convoca a 8 Arrancars incompletos y rodean a Hidan.

"Por favor ¿cree que estas cosas son capaz de matarme? ¡AHORA MUERE!"grito Hidan mientras utiliza su guadaña y crea un pequeño torbellino cortante alrededor de él y matando a todos lo Arrancars incompletos.

"Me preguntaba cuándo te confiarías de tu fuerza brutal, típico de los humanos"dijo Szayel mientras tras aprovechó la distracción y usó su espada para apuñalar a Hidan en el pecho,pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que tuvo el mismo daño en donde lo apuñalo y se alejó un poco más de Hidan.

"¡MALDITA SEA, OTRA VEZ NO!"grito Szayel mientras agarra otra Fracción y se la come para curar sus heridas de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa? No puedes conmigo ¿verdad?"preguntó Hidan en tono de burla.

"Él es demandado poderoso en mi estado base, asi que tendré que usar mi resurrección"pensó Szayel mientras utiliza su espada para liberar su resurrección.

"¿Qué pasa?"preguntó Hidan al ver que Szayel iba usar su Resurrección.

" **Sorbe Fornicaras** "dijo Szayel mientras libera su resurrección. mientras está liberando su resurrección se está tragando su espada, dejando asqueado a Hidan por un momento y luego de tragárselo se hincha como un globo y luego se revienta dispersando con un líquido morado, luego sus restos se reagrupan y confirmando la verdadera forma de su espada.

En su forma liberada, Szayel lleva un vestido blanco y morado, y sus manos se vuelven totalmente blancas, a excepción de las uñas, que se extienden y se tornan de color morado y también sus tentáculos son de color morado.

"¿Qué demonios? Usted se ve más estupido y débil que nunca"se rió Hidan del 8vo Espada.

"Ríete todo lo que quieras, ahora te voy a mostrar mi verdadero poder"respondió Szayel.

"Bueno creo que ya es hora de que te mate de una vez por todas"dijo Hidan mientras balancea su guadaña y crea de nuevo un torbellino cortante pero ahora con aura negro y rojo.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo?"pensó Szayel.

" **SouroHanto** (ソウルハント Cazador de Almas)"dijo Hidan mientras se pone en marcha para hacer una serie de múltiples cortés de su guadaña para cortar todo alrededor, todos los cortes que causó hizo que destruyera por completo el laboratorio y una gran parte del palacio y el proceso también puedo herir a Szayel.

"¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO, IDIOTA! ¡¿Ahora cómo le explicaré a Aizen-Sama sobre esto?!"grito Szayel con rabia al ver su laboratorio destruido.

"Ha, estas loco"se rió Hidan de el.

"Solo eres un simple humano tonto, que cree en esa estupida religión, ahora morirás estupido humano, **Vudu** "dijo Szayel mientras utiliza una de sus "alas" para comer a Hidan, antes de eso Hidan dijo "Que mierda" luego de eso lo escupió con una de sus "alas" y sale un líquido de color púrpura y luego Szayel tiene un pequeño muñeco Vudu parecido a él.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"preguntó Hidan sorprendido y asqueado por el liquido púrpura.

"Esta es mi habilidad especial Vudu, con el cual creó un pequeño muñeco vudu de la víctima, si le quitó los órganos y los destruyo, también destruiran los de la víctima, ya no tienes escapatoria"explicó Szayel a Hidan su habilidad.

"Esto me está aburriendo, menos palabras y más acción, así que es mejor empezar con esto"respondió Hidan.

"No estaré a que un simplon como tú entenderá esto. La compresión es mejor atravesó de una batalla"respondió Szayelmmeintras agarra una pastilla dentro del muñeco vudu, la pastilla es de color rosa y viene un nombre ahí que dice "Estomago".

"Estomago eh?"dijo Szayel mientras aplasta la pastilla, pero de repente siente un dolor en el estomago, luego vomita ácido de su boca, como también vomita sangre.

"Hahahaahahahaha ¿duele no es cierto?"preguntó Hidan a Szayel.

"¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Qué carajos paso?!"preguntó Szayel mientras le salía sangre de su boca.

"Jashin te ha juzgado"respondió Hidan mientras que su piel se torna de un color negro y blanco y en forma esquelética en su cuerpo.

"Maldita sea, como es que lo hizo"pensó Szayel muy adolorado y vio el círculo en donde estaba parado Hidan "¡Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de eso antes! Así que eso no fue coincidencia de que fue dañado por mi propio Gran Rey Cero, pensé que había realizado algún tipo de truco, pero ahora me di cuenta de use fue un Jutsu de Maldicion, por lo que he investigado es muy peligroso, y parece que necesita contacto con mi sangre para realizarlo, parece que esa guadaña no está diseñada tanto para matar, sino para herir, no importa lo que haga podría cortar a través de mi Hierro, si hace algo más estaré perdido"pensó Szayel mientras se sostenía el estomago.

"Es hora de terminar con eso"dijo Hidan mientras utiliza un cilindro retráctil que se extiende rápidamente.

"No lo voy a permitir"dijo Szayel mientras trata de atacarlo.

"Demasiado tarde"dijo Hidan mientras que se apuñala en el corazón.

"¡MIIERDAAAAAAAAAA!"grito Szayel de dolor mientras que su sangre cubre todo su traje y muere en el acto.

"Ya te lo había dicho ateo, no somos iguales y ahora sufriste tu castigo por insultar a Jashin"dijo Hidan con una sonrisa burlona, pero de repente siente algo en el estomago "No me siento muy bien"dijo Hidan algo enfermo y luego vomita una materia de color rosa y Szayel sale de su cuerpo.

"¿Pensaste que ya había muerto?"preguntó Szayel burlándose de el.

"¿Cómo demonios es que estás vivo?... ACK"preguntó Hidan muy sorprendido mientras que aún vomitaba.

" **Gabriel** La habilidad más importante de Fornicaras y la que estoy más orgulloso de tener. Gabriel es una habilidad que entro dentro del cuerpo de mi enemigo para resucitar a mí mismo. Me infiltró dentro de los órganos de mi enemigo y absorbo sus partículas espirituales y supongo que sería como un sustituto. El caso es que si absorbo sus paritcilas espirituales el va a morir"le explico Szayel a Hidan su habilidad mientras el ya se había recuperado.

"¿De qué coño estás hablando?"preguntó Hidan que no había entendido nada.

"Usted entiende humano? El Fénix es llamado a menudo como él ave inmortal, se dice que la luz de la llama dentro del cuerpo de las personas, a partir del cual se inflama el poder del renacimiento, entiendes? Inmortalidad. Eso es lo que significa ser perfecto!. sin la trascendencia de la muerte, sino más bien el ciclo de la vida y muerte. Lo que para mí la muerte no existe en mi ser, soy un ser que no tiene interrupción en la vida y en la muerte ¡Eso se le le llama existencia perfecta!. No me importa si me matas, yo renaceré. Date cuenta de esto, no me puedes matar, Hidan"le explico de nuevo Szayel a Hidan.

"¿Entonces no puedes morir?"preguntó Hidan quien solo entendió eso.

"Exacto, por lo que he visto tú también eres inmortal, no me sorprendería de que no hubieras muerto por todos esos ataques y ese apuñalada en el corazón"respondió Szayel.

"En ese caso, esto es aburrido si los dos somos inmortales, no vale la pena pelear si los dos no podemos morir"dijo Hidan en un tono aburrido.

"Tienes razón en eso"respondió Szayel mientras que regresa a su estado base y envaina su espada.

"Aunque te odie, no tengo más remedio que tener que trabajar juntos"dijo Hidan.

"Supongo que si"respondió Szayel mientras se sienta en la ruinas de su laboratorio.

* * *

 **40 Kilómetros del Oeste de las Noches**

Ahora Konan y Yammy se enfrentaban

¿Tú eres mi oponente? Esperaba a alguien más fuerte y no una mujer"dijo Yammy en tono de burla.

"No trates de confiarte en tu oponente solo porque soy mujer"respondió Konan mientras se pone en posición de combate.

G"Muere Perra!"exclamo Yammy mientras usa su fuerza bruta y golpea el piso haciendo un pequeño terremoto, pero Konan ni se inmuta con eso.

"Vaya si que eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente"dijo Konan mientras que ella vuela con sus alas de papel.

"Toma esto! **Cero** "dijo Yammy mientras dispara una bola energía roja, pero Konan lo esquiva con facilidad.

"Debes ser más rápidos en tus ataques **Shuriken de Papel** (紙手裏剣 Kami Shuriken)"Konan mientras lanza dos Shurkens de papel gigante que lograron cortar a Yammy.

"Perra! ¡Toma esto!"grito Yammy mientras usa sus puños para disparar balas de energía Rojas, Konan no logró esquivarlo y lograron lastimarla un poco

"¿Qué fue eso"preguntó Konan.

"Eso fue Bala, no es tan poderoso como un Cero, pero es 20 veces más rápido que uno, así que toma esto Perra!"exclamo Yammy mientras dispara muchas balas consecutivas y logra dañar más a Konan.

Entoces Konan crea una espada de papel y envuelve su chakra en ella y desvía las balas de Yammy y se acerca rápidamente volando y corta y gran parte del pecho de Yammy.

"AARGH!"gritó Yammy de dolor.

"Te dije que no te confiaras y ahora es hora de derrotarte"dijo Konan mientras usa su papel explosivo y envuelve el brazo de Yammy.

"¿Qué es esto?"preguntó Yammy mientras ve el papel explosivo en su brazo izquierdo y entonces el papel explota y causa una gran explosión que le vuela su brazo izquierdo.

"¡AAHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA PERRAAAAA!"gritó Yammy de dolor mientras agarra su la parte en donde exploto su brazo.

"Creo que ya no vale la pena pelear contra ti"dijo Konan mientras se va del lugar.

"¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARÁS, PERRA! **Enfurécete Ira** "grito Yammy mientras que libera su espada causando una gran explosión de energía roja seguida con una nube de polvo de color rojo y viéndose su transformación.

Yammy aumentó su tamaño, volviéndose casi titánico, Perdiendo toda su ropa excepto una tira de tela que le hace la función de taparrabos. En los brazos y espalda le salen protuberancias negras y sus piernas se hacen similares a las de un animal, manifiesta una larga cola similar a la de un dinosaurio que presenta protuberancias. Su máscara pasa a cubrir toda su mandíbula inferior y las crestas de su cabeza crecen volviendose moradas, al igual que las largas protuberancias que surgen de sus codos, también su tatuaje solo se borro el número último, las marcas rojas del rostro de Yammy se alargan.

"¿Así que esa es su transformación?"preguntó Konan mentiras se volteó para ver la Ressureccion de Yammy.

"¡Ahora conoce al Espada 0!"exclamó Yammy.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que me creeré eso? Ni siquiera pudiste derrotarme, no vale la pena hacer esto"dijo Konan.

" **Cero** "gritó Yammy mientras dispara un Cero a Konan que era más grande que el de su Forma Base.

"¿Qué diablos?"preguntó Konan mientras esquiva el Cero volando con sus alas de papel.

"¡TOMA ESTO!"gritó Yammy mientras dispara Ceros Masivos alrededor del todo lugar, pero Konan los llega a esquivar y vuelta alrededor de Yammy.

"Su poder ha aumentado, necesito ver dónde está su debilidad y terminar con esto rápido"pensó Konan mientras que ahora vuela alrededor de la las piernas de Yammy y ninguno de los Ceros le dio cuando está en sus piernas.

"Así que no puede darme ninguno de sus ataques si estoy cerca de sus piernas, así que es hora de terminar con esto"pensó Konan mientras envuelve las piernas de Yammy con papeles explosivos.

"¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!"preguntó Yammy gritando viendo a Konan de pie en el piso.

"Ya no hay necesidad de pelear"dijo Konan mientras que camina para irse del lugar.

"¡VOY A MATARTE!"gritó Yammy pero entoces el papel explota y sus piernas terminan siendo explotadas también cayendo al piso y causando un pequeño terremoto.

"Tienes suerte de que no quería matarte"dijo Konan mientras se va del lugar.

* * *

 **Contunara..**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, siento haberme tardado, pero realmente estoy ocupado, y si se preguntan ¿porque hago partes y no uno completo? Se los diré, hace poco cuando escribo los capítulos, cuando me pasó de las 8000 palabras como que no se me guardan lo que escribir cuando pasó de eso, hasta que se arregle ese error, por ahora los her en partes, cuando se arregle el error y termine esas partes, voy a juntarlas en un solo capítulo.**

 **Gracias por ver el capítulo.**


	9. 7-Akatsuki Vs Espadas Parte 2

**Hola a todos, aquí viene la segunda parte del capítulo anterior y espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **50 kilómetros del oeste de las Noches**

Estaban Sasori dentro de su marioneta Hiroku y Zommari frente a frente comenzado la batalla.

"¿Asi que tú eres mi oponente?"preguntó Sasori con voz profunda.

"Por lo que veo, creo que si"respondió Zommari.

"Entonces comenzamos esta batalla"dijo Sasori mientras se prepara para atacar.

"Está bien"respondió Zommari mientras usa el Sonido para aparecer detrás de Sasori.

"Eres rápido"dijo Sasori mientras usa su cola de escorpión para bloquear la espada de Zommari y entonces usa su cola para atacarlo, pero Zommari usa otra su Sonido para esquivar sus ataques y crea un clon de sí mismo con su Sonido para esquivaro más rápido.

"Eso no me esperaba de un Akatsuki. Su velocidad de reacción es buena, pero su velocidad en ataque no es suficiente para lastimarme"dijo Zommari.

"En verdad eres muy rápido, ¿cuál fue la técnica a que utilizaste?"preguntó Sasori.

" **Sonido**. El Sonido es una de las habilidades básicas de los Arrancares, aumenta la velocidad del usuario y mi Sonido es el más rápido entre los Espadas y la otra técnica que utiliza es **Gemelos Sonido**. Con esta técnica puedo aumentar mi Sonido hasta el pueblo to de que puedo hacer clones de mi mismo"explicó Zommari su habilidad mientras crea más clones de sí mismo.

"Así que este tipo debe ser muy rápido, tengo que tener cuidado con sus ataques"pensó Sasori pero se da cuenta que Zommari ya estaba atacando.

Zommari uso su Sonido para atacar a Sasori, lo atacó rápidamente con su espada, la cola de escorpión del títere no logró darle y Zommari rápidamente corto varias veces a Sasori con su espada y en la última Sasori apena logra detenerlo con la cola de escorpión.

"Vaya te las arreglaste para lograr dañarme"dijo Sasori mientras retiene el ataque con al cola de escorpión, se ve que el títere sufrió algunos daños y su traje tenía varios cortes.

"No creas que no solo estoy jugando"respondió Zommari mientras se aleja rápidamente usando Sonido.

"Toma esto! **Jutsu de Marioneta: Brazo Lanza Agujas** (傀儡の術・義手千本, _Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon)"_ dijo Sasori mientras dispara su brazo izquierdo en forma de torpedo hacia Zommari. El brazo comienza a girar a alta velocidad, lanzado unos cilindros de madera. cilindros liberan, cada uno, una gran cantidad de senbon, creando una poderosa lluvia de agujas venenosas en todas las direcciones y Zommari esquiva rápidamente todas esas agujas con su Gemelos Sonidos y crea un clone a partir de eso.

"Este tipo puedo lograr esquivar todas esas agujas, sí que es muy rapido para eso"pensó Sasori pero se ve que los dos Zommari lo rodean y se preparan para atacar.

" **Cero"** dijeron Zommari y su clon mientras disparan de su mano derecha una rafaga de energía de color morado hacia Sasori, pero Sasori logró esquivar el ataque, el ataque causó una explosión no muy grande en donde están.

"Ese ataque era muy poderoso, pero no es lo suficiente para derrotarme"dijo Sasori a Zommari.

"Entoces toma esto!"respondió Zommari mientras usa Gemelos Sonido y crea 3 clones y rodea otra vez a Sasori.

"Ese ataque no va funcionar"dijo Sasori.

"Emtoces, tendré que usar un ataque más fuerte, **Gran Rey Cero** "dijeron Zommari y sus clones mientras disparan otra vez ráfaga de energía morada, pero esta vez un poco más grande y el ataque causó una explosión más grande que la anterior y se vio en la nube de polvo el títere destrozado.

"Parece que ya estás muerto, no siquiera tuve que usar mi Ressureccion"dijo Zommari viendo el títere destrozado, pensado que era su cuerpo real.

"En serio pensaste que me habías matado"dijo una voz entre los restos del títere y parecía un joven adolescente de ojos color castaños y pelo de color rojo y con su traje de akatsuki.

"¡¿Cómo es qué sobreviviste?!"preguntó Zommari sorprendido de que aún estuviera vivo.

"Te responderé a esa pregunta, lo que acabas de destruir fue a mi títere Hiroku, este es mi cuerpo real y debo decir que te esforzaste demasiado en destruir a ese títere"respondio Sasori.

"Maldita sea, ahora sí voy a derrotarte"dijo Zommari mientras se prepara para atacar.

"Creo que es el momento de usar esto"dijo Sasori mientras saca un pergamino debajo de su túnica.

"¿Que trucos tienes humano?pregunto Zommari mientras se detiene un momento para ver qué truco saca Sasori, pero cuando abre el pergamino ve el número 3.

"3"dijo Zommari con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

"Esta es la más difícil que pude conseguir, pero esta será mi arma para matarte"dijo Sasosri mientras su cuerpo se ilumina de chakra y aparece su marioneta.

"¿Qué es eso?"preguntó Zommari.

"Está es mi marioneta el 3er Kazekage"respondió Zommari.

"3er Kazekage? ¿Quieres decir como un Kage real?"preguntó Zommari con confusión.

"No lose, el nombre lo dice todo"respondió Sasori con algo de sarcasmo.

"Pero como es posible, Aizen-Sama nos había dicho que el poder de un Kage es superior al de un capitán y tú estás a la par de uno en términos de poder y tú ¿cómo pusiste matar a un Kage?"preguntó Zommari a Sasori.

"Es todo gracias a mis venenos, mis venenos son lo más poderosos del mundo shinobi, matan a cualquier persona y pude combinarlo con mí marionetas y se más letal, pude ser capaz de darle pelea y matar al Tercer Kazekage gracias a mi veneno. No fue una batalla fácil, yo casi muero en esa batalla, pero valió la pena hacerlo con tal de convertirlo en mi marioneta, y aún siendo una marioneta aún mantiene su Kekei Genkai, ahora solo debes morir"explicó Sasori a Zommari mientras usa al su marioneta mientras ataca con una enorme garra en su brazo derecho.

"Es rápido"pensó Zommari mientras evade los ataques de la marioneta con su Sonido.

"Debi advertirte que si llegas a ser afectado por mi veneno también afectará a todo el sistema de tu Chakra o en este caso tú Reiatsu, incluso si se introduce una pequeña cantidad en el torrente sanguíneo morirás en tres días, mientras que también estarás paralizado en todo ese tiempo"explicó Sasori.

"¿Porque me dices todo eso? Estás en desventaja al decir los secretos de tus técnicas?"preguntó Zommari a Sasori.

"Porque sé que usted no podrá evadir mis ataques, no importa lo rápido que seas, eres más débil que yo"se rió Sasori arrogantemente mientras que trata de atacar de nuevo con su títere.

" **Senjo Sobu** (千手操武 Manipulación de armas ocultas)"dijo Sasori mientras que el brazo izquierdo del la marioneta se abre y saliendo varios pergaminos. Los pergaminos son para un sello de invocación, luego Sasori invoca unas armas y la marioneta usa las armas para tocar a Zommari y Zommari apenas logra bloquear los ataques.

"No puedo luchar de esta forma, tendré que usar mi Ressurecion y controlar a esta marioneta"pensó Zommari mientras que se aleja rápidamente de la marioneta y se prepara para liberar su poder.

"¿Qué! Acaso no puedes contra mi"dijo Sasori con una sonrisa burlona.

" **Apacigua Brujería** "dijo Zommari mientras que levita su espada enfrente de él de forma horizontal, a la vez juntas las palmas de sus manos y flexiona las piernas.

Tuerce totalmente su cabeza, pegándola a su hombro derecho, y espada se pliega en forma espiral a la vez que se emite un humo que cubre al Espada. Al final de este proceso, Zommari muestra su forma liberada, que consiste en agregar a todo su cuerpo cincuenta ojos más, de distintos tamaños. De cintura para abajo, el cuerpo de Zommari se ve reemplazado por una estructura de color salmón, similar a una calabaza de la que surgen unos rostros ciclópeos, con los ojos de mayor tamaño. El cuello de Zommari se cubre a ambos lados con dos máscaras con forma de calavera y tanto en su barbilla como bajo los dos ojos de su cara surgen tatuajes negros triangulares.

"¿Acaso es todo lo que tienes?"preguntó Sasori tratando de no reírse.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"preguntó Zommari confundido.

"Tu energía espiritual no es suficiente para vencerme, y eso que no he usado todo mi poder"respondió Sasori mientras se acerca lentamente a Zommari.

"Tu te acerques a mí humano o utilizaré mi Amor"dijo Zommari.

"Amor? En serio así se llama tu habilidad, quien mierda le habrá ese nombre tan estupido"dijo Sasori pareciéndole estudio el nombre de la habilidad de Zommari.

"Todo lo que tiene soberanía en otra cosa. Los subordinados están a las órdenes de sus superiores, los plebeyos están a la ordenes de su rey, lo cual es lo mismo y con este poder serás mi subordinado, a esto a lo que me refiero a esta habilidad como Amor. Por lo que parece aún sigues confundido y en otras palabras mi habilidad de de controlar a cualquier persona y objetos"explicó Zommari su habilidad.

"En serio este tipo es tan estupido para decir su habilidad, por lo que parece su habilidad es muy peligrosa, tendré que usar ese Jutsu para vercerlo rápido"pensó Sasori mientras se preparaba para usar ese Jutsu.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Zommari.

"Es hora de que muestre el ultimo Jutsu que veras de mi **Arena de Hierro** ((砂鉄, _Satetsu_ )"dijo Sasori mientras libera la Arena de Hierro en todo el campo de batalla.

"¿Arena de Hierro?"preguntó Zommari.

"Este el Jutsu por el cual el 3er Kazekage es considerado el más poderoso de la historia, mejore esta técnica para hacerla más letal"explicó Sasori sobre la técnica.

"No voy a permitir que hagas..."dijo Zommari pero es interrumpido por Sasori.

"Ya es muy tarde para que uses tu habilidad, ahora solo tiene que decir tus ultimas palabras antes de que te mate, **Lluvia de Arena de Hierro** (砂鉄時雨, _Satetsu Shigure)"_ dijo Sasori mientras controla la arena de hierro y luego las vuelve en pequeñas bolas de arriba y las dispara como si fueran balas. Zommari no logra esquivar ninguna de las balas de arena y es atraviesa por muchas, luego cae al suelo de espaldas sangrado mucho.

"No puedo creer que perdí contra un humano"se lamentó Zommari mientras veía a Sasori.

"Parece has perdido, bueno ya que estás cerca de la muerte te diré que mejore de la Arena de Hierro, solo le puse mi veneno, asi que eso hace más letal la técnica y morirás en alguno segundos, ahora solo di tus últimas palabras"dijo Sasori.

"Solo diré que... ¡VIVA AIZEN-SAMA!"grito Zommari levantado su puño y luego morir.

"Debo decir que su habilidad fue bastante peligrosa, que beuno que no llegó a utilizarla contra mi, si lo hubiera hecho ya hubiera sido lo que soy... Una marioneta"pensó Sasori mientras se iba del lugar y tratar de encontrar a algúno de sus compañeros de organización o a Tosen.

* * *

 **10 Kilómetros al Norte de la Guarida de Akatsuki**

Ahora Deidara y Grimmjow se veían las caras para enfrentarse.

"Parece que es nuestro turno de pelear"dijo Deidara con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que sí"respondió Grimmjow salta en el aire y luego camina sobre ello.

"Mmm ¿Cómo puedes caminar sobre el aire?"preguntó Deidara a Grimmjow.

"Esto se llama Eauōku(Caminata en el Aire), a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros podemos "volar" y ahora sólo muere!"respondió Grimmjow arrogantemente mientras dispara un Cero de su mano y aparentemente mata a Deidara.

"¡ARRGH!"gritó "Deidara" mientras era desitregado por el Cero.

"¿En serio? Eso es todo lo que tiene este humano, mejor me voy de este lugar y matar algunos humanos más"dijo Grimmjow burlándose de Deidara por su "muerte" pero se da cuenta que era un clon de arcilla.

"¡Estoy aquí idiota!"gritó Deidara montado en un pájaro de arcilla a 600 metros en el aire.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Grimmjow sorprendido.

"Su Eauōku no tiene una ventaja táctica contra mi, si yo también puedo volar con mis pájaros de arcillas"dijo Deidara mientras tras crea dos pájaros de arcilla y se los lanza a Grimmjow y crea una explosión de 15 metros del terreno.

"En serio ¿es todo lo que tienes? muéstrame algo más que eso"dijo Grimmjow con burla que salió ileso de la explosión.

"Así que no eso funcionó, parece que este tipo quiere obligarme a sacar mami otras técnicas"pensó Deidara mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona "Solo estoy calentado, Arrancar"dijo Deidara con burla mientras se prepara para usar sus más explosivos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, Grimmjow utiliza Sonido para atacar a Deidara.

"Debes ser más rápido"dijo Grimmjow mientras utiliza su espada para cortar a Deidara, pero Deidara utiliza Shunshin para evitar el ataque y Grimmjow solo logró cortar al pájaro en donde estaba montado.

"Es rápido"pensó Grimmjow mientras aterriza en la parte superior de un árbol.

"Ya veo, este tipo es duro, vamos a ver si puede contra el C-1"pensó Deidara mientras había creado otro pájaro de arcilla para volar y luego crea 20 bolas de arcilla y las lanza al aire y se dispersan.

"¿Qué mierda es eso? Crees que eso es suficiente para matarme"se burlo Grimmjow de las arcillas de Deidara.

"Vamos a ver cómo evade estos ataques rápidos"dijo Deidara.

"Te enseñaré que es un ataque rápido, **Bala** "dijo Grimmjow mientras dispara 20 balas de sus deseos y destruye todas las bolas de arcillas.

"No está mal, ese ataque fue más rápido que el que utilizaste para matar a mi clon de arcilla"dijo Deidara.

"Auque no sea tan poderoso como el cero, su velocidad es 20 veces más rapida que un Cero y es suficiente para destruir toda es mierda"respondió Grimmjow mientras utiliza el Sonido para aparecer detrás de Deidara, pero el miembro de Akatsuki le lanzó una arcilla en la cara.

"Katsu"dijo Deidara luego de que el escapar para no ser afectado por la explosión y luego de eso explota y Grimmjow también apenas logró escapar de la explosión gracias al Sonido.

"No esta mal"dijo Grimmjow.

"En definitiva, se mueve muy rápido"pensó Deidara.

"¿Que? Ya no puedes mas"dijo Grimmjow con burla.

"Ese tipo puede contra el C-1, bueno tendré que utilizar otra parte de mi arte"pensó Deidara mientras va al suelo y Grimmjow lo sigue, después de eso saca usa bolsa llena de arcilla y una de sus se las come y escupen una gran cantidad de arcilla en un estado líquido-gelatinoso formando un charco.

"Hombre seguramente estás tragando un montón de esperman"dijo Grimmjow con burla de nuevo.

"Vamos a ver si tiene la última palabra con esto **Muñecos de Arcilla** (粘土人形, _Nendo ningyō_ )"dijo Deidara mientras que de ese charco salen finos hilos de arcilla y también salen 4 muñecos de arcilla con forma humana y muy deformadas "ahora voy a jugar con ustedes un poco más"dijo Deidara mientras controla a sus dos subordinados de arcilla.

"¿En serio eres un artista? Esta es la cosa más fea que visto, incluso más que Yammy, ¿En serio crees que estás cosas deformes y torpes me pueden ganar"preguntó Grimmjow mientras saca su espada y apuñalo a uno de los muñ dls de arcilla, pero su espada se quedo atascado en su interior.

"Sus ataques no van a funcionar, Arrancar"dijo Deidara.

"Entonces, los voy a pulverizar"respondió Grimmjow.

Una de las criaturas trata de atacarlo, pero Grimmjow lo esquiva y le da una patada y el otro de los subordinados también lo tarta de atacar pero Grimmjow utiliza un Cero para deshacerse de él, y luego los dos también lo tratan de atacar pero también los esquiva y las de un golpe a cada quien y el primero que los atacó crea una espada de arcilla, pero Grimmjow lo atrapa con facilidad.

"En serio crees que esto cortare mi Hierro!"dijo Grimmjow.

"No lo cortara, pero si lo explotara, Katsu"dijo Deidara mientras que la espada y la criatura explotan, causandole leves lesiones a Grimmjow.

"Mierda"dijo Grimmjow con algo de dolor mientras que los dls frituras se dividieron y ahora eran 20 y rodearon a Grimmjow.

"Lo ves, es inútil pelear contra ellos, no importa lo poderosos que seas"dijo Deidara con burla, Entoces Grimmjow evade a todas esas criaturas de arcillas.

"Bueno eso significa que tengo que matar al titiritero"dijo Grimmjow mientras se lanza contra Deidara con un movimiento rápido y le da un golpe, pero Deidara logró bloquearlo, entonces Grimmjoe le da una patada en la cara y lo manda a volar a algunos metros y cae al suelo.

"Di tu oraciones"dijo Grimmjow mientras estaba en el aire preparandose para lanzar un Cero.

"MI ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSIÓN! KATSU"gritó Deidara mientras que Grimmjow se da cuenta de que Deidara ya había lanzado una arcilla explosiva cerca de esa cara.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Grimmjow sorprendido y luego explota causando una gran explosión en la parte en donde estaba Grimmjow.

"Que detección, esperaba algo más de ti, bueno pero no puedo darme el lujo de usar mis otra obras maestras"dijo Deidara mientras ve la explosión que causó, pero se da cuenta de que Grimmjow aún estaba vivo.

"No está mal, pero tienes que hacer mejores cosas que esas"dijo Grimmjow mientras está rodeado de su propio Reiatsu y sostiene su espada de forma defensiva.

"Parece que no eres tan débil"dijo Deidara sonriendo.

"Ahora es mi tierno de atacar"respondió Grimmjow mientras que hace un movimiento rápido para atacar a Deidara.

"Necesito tiempo para reaccionar a eso"pensó Deidara mientras que logra reaccionar a una patada de parte de Grimmjow.

Luego Grimmjow le da otro golpe, al cual también pudo llegar reacción y ahora Grimmjow le da una serie serie de golpes la cuales algunos logró esquivar y algunos no, luego Deidara lanzó unos kunais cubierto de arcilla y Grimmjow utilizó el Cero para deshacerse de los kunais y se acercó a él para dispararle un Cero.

"Te tengo"dijo Grimmjow mientras dispara el Cero, pero Deidara lo esquiva.

"No está mal, Arrancar"dijo Deidara pero Grimmjow usa el Sonido para aparecer detrás de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow utiliza su espada para cortar a Deidara, el logra evadir algunos cortes, Grimmjow utiliza la Bala para atacar a Deidara y la Bala atraviesa el pecho y utiliza otra vez su espada y logró cortarlo.

"Toma esto!"exclamo Grimmjow dandole un golpe y mandándolo a los aires y utiliza el Sonido para aparecer en el aire y atacarlo de nuevo.

"Y esto! **Cero** "dijo Grimmjow mientras le dispara un Cero en el pecho de Deidara y tirándolo al suelo, causado una gran explosión y creando un pequeño cráter y aparentemente matando a Deidara.

"En serio eres malo a corta distancia, esta pelea no valió la pena"dijo Grimmjow arrogantemente al ver que "mato" a Deidara.

"Tienes razón soy malo a corta distancia, pero en serio pensaste que me mataste"se burlo Deidara el cual es un clon de arcilla.

"MALDITA SEA!"gritó Grimmjow tratando de salir del cráter.

 **"Clon de Bomba Suicida** (自爆分身, _Jibaku Bunshin_ )"gritó el verdadero Deidara que estaba fuera del cráter, el falso Deidara explotó cuando una explosión masiva que Grimmjow apenas logró evadir y destruiyo una parte del bosque y le causó algunas quemaduras en el cuerpo de Grimmjow.

"Maldito seas, maldito seas!"gritó Grimmjow.

"Acaso ya no puedes más, Arrancar"se burlo Deidara.

" **Gran Rey Cero** "gritó Grimmjow mientras que crea una Cero pero más potente que un Cero ordinario, luego lo dispara a Deidara, el Gran Rey Cero que disparo Grimmjow creó una explosión de radio de 200 metros y destruyendo una gran parte del bosque. Deidara apenas esquivo el ataque y perdió su brazo izquierdo en él proceso del ataque. Grimmjow no puede ver a Deidara debido a al humo que envuelve todo el campo.

"Sus movimientos son demasiados rápidos, es hora de usar el C-2"pensó Deidada mientras toma un poco de arcilla y se lo pone en la boca de su mano derecha para que se la trague.

"¿Qué estás haciendo!"preguntó Grimmjow ya viendo a Deidara después de que se fue el humo.

"Mira una de mis más grandes obras **C-2 Dragon** "dijo Deidara mientras crea un dragon de arcilla de 10 metros.

"¿Un dragón?"preguntó Grimmjos sorprendido de ver al dragon.

"es hora de empezar con esto"dijo Deidara mientras se sube al dragón y luego vuela en los airé, el dragón dispara algunas arcillas de su boca al suelo y a Grimmjow.

"Esa es su arma? Debo decir que no está mal"dijo Grimmjow mientras se prepara para atacar al dragón, pero el Dragon es más veloz y lo esquiva.

"Tu velocidad es inútil contra este dragon"dijo Deidara mientras que el dragón lo ataca con su cola y lo manda al suelo.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"preguntó Grimmjow enojado.

"La densidad de la piel del dragón es más duro que su Hierro"respondió Deidara mientras que Grimmjow lo ataca de nuevo y usa el Sonido para alcanzarlo pero aún no logra alcanzar la velocidad del dragón y va al suelo de nuevo luego de eso explota el suelo, causado por un jutsu de Deidara y Grimmjow logra esquivarlo caminado en el aire.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"preguntó Grimmjow.

"es hora de empezar con esto"dijo Deidara mientras se sube al dragón y luego vuela en los airé, el dragón dispara algunas arcillas de su boca al suelo y a Grimmjow.

"Esa es su arma? Debo decir que no está mal"dijo Grimmjow mientras se prepara para atacar al dragón, pero el Dragon es más veloz y lo esquiva.

"Tu velocidad es inútil contra este dragon"dijo Deidara mientras que el dragón lo ataca con su cola y lo manda al suelo.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"preguntó Grimmjow enojado.

"La densidad de la piel del dragón es más duro que su Hierro"respondió Deidara mientras que Grimmjow lo ataca de nuevo y usa el Sonido para alcanzarlo pero aún no logra alcanzar la velocidad del dragón y va al suelo de nuevo luego de eso explota el suelo, causado por un jutsu de Deidara y Grimmjow logra esquivarlo caminado en el aire.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"preguntó Grimmjow.

"Estás son mi **Campos de Minas de Arcilla** (起爆地雷, _Kibaku Jirai_ ) la arcilla se introduce en el suelo y explotan cuando entren en contacto con ellas"explicó Deidada su técnica a Grimmjow que aún seguí caminando en el aire.

"Gran cosa, no te olvides que puedo aún puedo caminar en el aire"respondió Grimmjow arrogantemente mientras se preparaba para atacar "¡Ahora voy a tomar tu cabeza!"grito Grimmjow mientras utilizó el Sonido para atacarlo pero el Dragon lo esquiva con facilidad.

"Como te lo había dicho antes, tú velocidad es inútil,contra este dragon, ahora explota!"exclamo Deidara mientras que el dragon escupe a otro dragon más pequeño de su boca y lo lanza contra Grimmjow, el apenas logra esquivarlo.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso?"pensó Grimmjow mientras que el dragón escupe a otro el cual pudo alcanzar a Grimmjow.

"Katsu"dijo Deidara mientras que el dragón explotó y causo una gran explosión y lo mando al suelo.

"Maldita sea, ese ataque fue diferente a los otros"pensó Grimmjow pero se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo y recordó que había un campo de minas de arcillas y luego de los campos de minas explotaron.

"En serio eres patético, Arrancar, pensé que harías algo más que sobrevivir a mis explicaciones"se rió Deidara arrogantemente mientras se ve en el humo que Grimmjow sobrevivió.

"En verdad lo crees? Ahora te mostraré el poder del Sexto Espada **Tritura** **Pantera** "dijo Grimjow mientras pone su mano izquierda en el filo de su espada y luego de eso se en vuelve en un humo después de eso se revela su verdadera apariencia.

"Así que este el verdadero poder de un Espada, esto es realmente bueno"pensó Deidara con una sonrisa.

La apariencia que ahora tiene Grimmjow pasa a tener un aspecto felino, con garras negras en manos y pies, así como una cola que puede usar como látigo. A lo largo de todo su cuerpo, El pelo de Grimmjow crece considerablemente, mientras que las líneas coloreadas junto a sus ojos se extienden hasta sus orejas, que ahora tienen una evidente forma felina. La máscara de Hollow se pierde y es reemplazada por una especie de placa en su frente. Además, sus dientes se convierten en afilados colmillos y sus heridas menores fueron curadas.

"¿Qué pasó con tus lesiones de antes?"preguntó Deidara.

"Como usted ve, cuando un Arrancar libera todo su poder, se curan sus heridas menores y más que ganamos un aumento de velocidad, fuerza, durabilidad y poder espiritual"le explico Grimmjow.

"Mierda!"dijo Deidara un poco sorprendido de eso.

"¡AHORA TE MOSTRARÉ EL VERDADERO PODER DE UNA ESPADA! ¡ROARRGG!"rugió Grimmjow fuertemente creando una onda de choque abrumador que destruye unos cuantos árboles.

"Causó todo ese desastre con solo un rugido, parece que tendré que tener más cuidado de este tipo"pensó Deidara y luego se ve como Grimmjow usa Sonido y se mueve más rápido que antes y apenas Deidara lo pudo ver.

"Se volvió más rápido"pensó Deidara y luego Grimmjow decapita al dragón con sus garras y luego ataca a Deidara, pero el apenas logra defenderse, pero no funcionó y Grimmjow le da una patada en el estómago y lo manda al suelo creando una pequeña explosión.

"Demasiado lento"dijo Grimmjow mientras se ve que el dragón cayó al suelo y estaba todo tirado.

"Maldicion"pensó Deidara mientras se levanto y se veía que estaba sangrando por la patada que le había dado.

"Eso es todo lo que tienes, muéstrame más humano"se rió Grimmjow arrogantemente.

"¡TOMA ESTO!"grito Deidara mientras lanzaba unas de sus arcillas explosivas a Grimmjow frenado una gran explosión, pero se vio que Grimmjow no se inmutó ante eso y no tenía heridas graves y luego se ríe como un maniático.

"En serio eres patético humano, no puedes darle pelea contra una espada como yo y odio tus ojos humano, demuestran que eres más que patético de lo que ya eres"dijo Grimmjow arrogantemente.

"También odio tus ojos Arrancar, esos ojos demuestran que rechazan mi arte y aún no te he mostrado todo mi arte, es hora que te demuestre mi **C-3** "gritó Deidara mientras usa los restos del dragón de arcilla para crear una estatua con forma humana y con alas alrededor.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"preguntó Grimmjow.

"¡TOMA ESTO!"grito Deidara mientras le lanza el C-3 y Grimmjow se acerca al C-3 para atacarlo.

" **Desgarrón** "grito Grimmjow mientras que sus garras se tornan de un color azul y se vuelven más afiladas y logra atacar a la estatua pero lo hizo después de que Deidara lograra explotarlo.

"Katsu"dijo Deidara mientras tras hizo explotar la estatua antes de que Grimmjow lo atacar y creando una gran explosión destruyendo gran parte del bosque.

Luego de la explosión de los dos ataques se ve una nube de polvo, el cual se ve a Grimmjow que sobrevivo a la explosión y cae al suelo y luego de levanta un poco y Grimmjow tenía algunas heridas graves por la explosión.

"Eso estuvo cerca"pensó Grimmjow jadeando un poco y muy adolorido por la explosión y ve a Deidara en el aire con su pájaro de arcilla, que había creado ayunos momentos antes.

"Me impresiona que hayas sobrevivido al C-3, pero como lo veo estás muy lastimado por esa explosión, solo déjame hacerte explotar de nuevo"dijo Deidara mientras crea unas bolas de arcillas y se las lanza a Grimmjow las cuales explotan, per Grimmjow logró evadirlas con facilidad.

"En serio piensas me ganaste, no importa si estoy herido, aún te desgarrare con mis garras"dijo Grimmjow mientras se preparaba para atacar.

"Pues entonces, tendré que utilizar esto para matarte definitivamente"dijo Deidara mientras volaba con su pájaro de arcilla y luego vomita una cantidad de arcilla lo cual crea una copia de sí mismo pero más grande.

"Que mierda es esa cosa? Tengo que alejarme lo suficiente para que no me mate definitivamente"pensó Grimmjow mientras se aleja de la copia lo más rápido posible con el Sonido.

"No escaparás esta vez, Arrancar ¡ES HORA DE QUE TE CONVIERTA EN PÓLVO! **C-4 Karura** "grito Deidara mientras que el clon explota.. pero lo raro es que no hubo una explosión como tal y Grimmjow se detuvo después de eso y se rió arrogantemente.

"¿Es en serio? No explotó nada"aún se estaba riendo arrogantemente.

"Yo gano, Yo gano ¡Mi arte es una explosión!"exclamo Deidara de forma victoriosa mientras se revela que estaba a unos 5 kilómetros lejos de Grimmjow.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Grimmjow.

"Katsu!"dijo Deidara mientras se ve que el ataque estan evaporizando todo en un radio de 5 kilómetros y se ve que pájaros y árboles están evaporizandose y Grimmjow ve su cuerpo que estaba descomponiéndose por completo.

"¿Que es esto? Me estoy muriendo!"exclamo Grimmjow impresionado.

"Es inútil usar tu Hierro, C-4 libera una nube de bombas microscopicas, es imposible ser visto por una persona normal, las bombas entran por el torrente sanguíneo si la persona las inhala. Una vez que entran al cuerpo de la personas destruye sus células lo cual causa que se evaporizase por completo, ósea se convierte en polvo"le explicó a Grimmjow su técnica.

"¡Bastardo!"grito Grimmjow.

"Fuiste un rival duro, pero es tu hora de que muertas por mi arte"dijo Deidada con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡AARRGHH MIERDAAAA!"grito Grimmjow mientras se desintegro.

"¡Gane! ¡Gane! ¡Gane! Mi arte es superior. Mi arte es una obra maestra. Mi arte es inmejorable. MI ARTE ES UNA EXPLOSION"grito Deidara otra vez de forma victoriosa "Creo que ya debo irme de este lugar antes de que..."

"Hola Perra"dijo Grimmjow mientras que sorpresivamente lo atacó por detras y le atravesó el pecho con su brazo derecho.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Deidara atónito por qué Grimmjow aún seguía vivo "Imposible ¿cómo es que sobreviviste?"preguntó otra vez Deidada aún sorprendido por eso.

"Use mi habilidad llamada Pesquisa. Es la capacidad de ver, sentir y dectetar el reaistu del oponente, pude ver la capacidad de esa bomba y solo escape de ello antes de que esas bombas microcospicas me alcanzara"le explico Grimmjow a Deidara.

"Pero vi que moriste con mi C-4"dijo Deidara.

"Lo que viste fue mi Gemelos Sonidos. Use un clon antes de explotara en el último segundo para que fingiera mi muerte y para que tu bajaras la guardia por eso"le explicó a Deidara.

"Debo decir Arrancar que realmente eres poderoso, me impresiona tu habilidad para escapar de mis explosiones"dijo Deidara que era el verdadero Deidada, el que estaba apuñalando Grimmjow era un clon de arcilla.

"Odio admitir eso, pero tú también lo eres, pero no más que yo por supuesto, tú velocidad de ataque fue muy rápido que apenas pude esquivar, así te pediré un favor"dijo Grimmjow.

"¿Y cuál es?"preguntó Deidara.

"Que me ayudes a matar al Cuarto Espada"respondió Grimmjow.

"Con una condición, Arrancar"dijo Deidara.

"¿Cual?"preguntó Grimmjow.

"Que me ayudes a matar a Itachi Uchiha"respondió de una forma similar a la de Grimmjow.

"De acuerdo"dijo Grimmjow haciendo un trato con Deidara mientras se daban la mano para sellar el trato y él se acercó a su cara con una cara amenazadora "Pero te advierto algo humano, no confío en ti, así que no trates de matarme o te haré pedazos"dijo de una forma amenzante.

"Digo lo mismo, Arrancar"dijo Deidara con una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **40 Kilómetros al sur de Las Noches**

Ahora los que se veían fríete a frente eran Kakuzu y Nnoitra

"Porque tengo que pelear contra este retrasado?"pensó Kakuzu.

"No puede crees que tenga que pelear contra este débil humano"dijo Nnoitra con molestia.

"Sigue hablando o te tendré que matar"dijo Kakuzu a Nnoitra.

"Te diré algo humano, no hay nadie en el cielo ni la tierra que me pueda derrotar. No olvides que soy el Espadad más fuerte"respondió Nnoitra con arrogancia mientras se reía.

"Pero solo eres el Quinto Espada"dijo Kakuzu.

"¡CÁLLATE! Tipos como tú me cabrean!"exclamo Nnoitra mientras balancea su enorme hacha y ataca a Kakuzu, pero él lo bloquea con mano derecha.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"preguntó Kakuzu mientras aún retiene la hacha con su mano derecha.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo bloqueaste mi hacha con tu mano desnuda?!"preguntó Nnoitra sorprendido y retira su hacha y se aleja un poco de el.

"No deberías subestimarme"respondió Kakuzu mientras utiliza Shunshin para aparecer frente a Nnoitra e intentar atacarlo, pero Nnoitra lo bloquea con su hacha. Kakuzu se desliza hacia atrás por el ataque de ambos y luego le da un golpe de karate, pero Nnoitra usa el Sonido para evadir el ataque.

"Eres bastante bueno, parece que encontré a una recompensa decente"dijo Kakuzu.

"Bueno, espero que seas resistente para lo que viene a continuación"dijo Nnoitra.

Kakuzu trata de patear la cara de Nnoitra, pero le bloquea la patada con su hacha y los dos retienen sus atques y Nnoitra logra empujarlo con su hacha para alejarlo un poco de el y luego trata de cortarle la cabeza a Kakuzu, pero el usa su mano para bloquearlo y ambos atques chocan entre sí.

"¿En serio eso es todo lo que tienes?"preguntó Kakuzu.

"Aún no has visto nada humano ¿acaso le tienes miedo a un ataque tan débil como este?"preguntó Nnoitra a Kakuzu con burla.

"No, esto apenas está comenzando"respondió Kakuzu mientras trata de atacar.

"Pues entonces, ataque con todo los que tengas humano!"exclamo Nnoitra mientras balancea su hacha en forma de una media luna y luego hace un ataque cortante, pero Kakuzu salta para esquivar el ataque.

"Esto esta empezando a moléstame"dijo Kakuzu mientras tras aún esquivaba algunos cortes de la hacha de Nnoitra.

"¡CÁLLATE HUMANO!"grito Nnointra furioso mientras que aún lo atacaba en el último corte tampoco logró cortarlo, el lo esquivo y se acercó a Nnointra y logra darle un golpe, pero el golpe no le llego a afectar.

"¡Idiota! Mi hierro es el más duro entre los Espadas, es imposible para un débil humano como tú penetrar mi Hierro"dijo Nnoitra con arrogancia mientras que ataca a Kakuzu con su hacha pero ahora el no esquivaba el ataque, el lo recibió de lleno, pero no lo llego a cortar.

"No eres el único con una piel dura"dijo Kakuzu mientras que Nnoitra lo vuelve a atacar con su hacha, pero Kakuzu lo bloquea con su mano izquierda y luego lo golpea con su mano derecha mandándolo a los aires y luego Nnoo tra da una voltereta hacia atrás y cae al piso de pie y luego se desplaza para atacarlo de nuevo.

"¡Toma esto!"exclamo Nnoitra mientras lo balancea su hacha y lo vuelve a atacar, pero no se da cuenta que cayó en su trampa.

" **Estilo de Agua: Muro de Agua** (水遁・水陣壁, _Suiton: Suijinheki_ )"dijo Kakuzu mentiras dispara una gran cantidad de agua de su boca y rodea a Nnoitra en forma de círculo.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Nnoitra sorprendido.

"¿Creíste que solo usaba Taijutsu?"preguntó Kakuzu.

"Este muro de agua no funcionará contra mi"dijo Nnoitra mientras dispara un cero de color amerillo de su lengua y le dispara al agua y causando una explosión no muy grande y luego se da cuenta que Kakuzu estába muy cerca de el para atacarlo.

"Te tengo"dijo Kakuzu mientras lo iba a atacar.

"Ya te dije que mi Hierro es impenetrable, no podrás hacerme nada"dijo Nnoitra en un tono confiado y arrogante, pero Kakuzu llegó a herirlo y perforar una parte de su estómago

"En serio eres alguien muy arrogante"dijo Kakuzu.

"Como...? ¿Cómo lograste herirme?"preguntó Nnoitra sorprendido de que alguno logró transar su Hierro.

"Utilize mi **Estilo Tierra: Lanza de Tierra** (土遁・土矛 _Doton: Domu_ )"respondió Kakuzu mientras s eve que su brazo derecha se tornó de un color negro.

"¿Como es posible?"preguntó Nnoitra mientras se aferra a su estómago enojado de que un humano superó su Hierro.

"Ahora mi piel es más dura que la tuya"dijo Kakuzu

"Maldito golpe de suerte que tienes, ahora voy a cortar tu piel"dijo Nnoitra metí tras se prepara para atacar.

"Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo puedes durar así"respondió Kakuzu mientras también s e prepara a atacar y luego le iba a dar un golpe con mano derecha, pero lo esquiva y usando el Sonido aparece detrás de él.

"Te tengo"dijo Nnoitra detrás de Kakuzu.

"¿Qué?"preguntó Kakuzu sorprendido viendo a Nnoitra detrás de él.

"Ahora! ¡MUERE!"grito Nnoitra mientras le dispara un cero a Kakuzu en su corazón y aparentemente lo mata.

"¡Arrgh!"grito Kakuzu adolorido y aparentemente muere.

"Lo hice! No importa lo duro que seas, no podrás sobrevivir a ese Cero si te apunte a tu corazón. Eso solo demuestre que eres un patético humano,y dé..."dijo Nnoitra pero es interrumpido cuando ve que Kakuzu con un agujero en el pecho se levanta como si nada.

"En serio crees que están muerto, no trates de subestimarme"dijo Kakuzu ya de pie y Nnoitra se pregunta cómo sobrevivió.

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cómo demonios sobreviviste a mi Cero?!"preguntó Nnoitra atónito al ver que Kakusu estaba vivo y de pie.

"Muy sencillo, usted me disparo en el pecho y tines razón pude haber muerto con ese ataque, pero para tu mala suerte no me conoces del todo"respondió Kakuzu mientras se quita el Haori y se revela que tiene 4 máscaras conectadas en su espalda y uno de ellos se ha ido.

"¿Qué diablos?"preguntó Nnoitra.

"Puede tener más de un corazón, de hecho tengo 5"le explico Kakuzu.

"¿Cómo es posible? ¡¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?!"preguntó Nnoitra aún muy atónito y con la mandíbula caída metafóricamente.

"Pareces sorprendido Arrancar, ustedes no son los únicos que consumen para ganar más poder. Yo mato gente y luego conservo sus corazón para vivir, pero lo malo es que si te mato no conseguiré un corazón"le explico a Nnoitra mientras le salen criaturas negras de su espalda.

"¿Que esos esas cosas? ¿Son Hollows?"preguntó Nnoitra.

"No, son mis corazones"respondió Kakuzu mientras que en el lado izquierdo están unas de las criaturas con apariencia extraña y su máscara tenía una apariencia a la de un ANBU pero con un pico de loro y era la Máscara de Agua(poderes de agua), en el lado derecho tenía la apariencia de un tigre demoniaco y su máscara era la de un águila y era la Máscara de Tigre(poderes de fuego), y los de detrás de Kakuzu tenían uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un animal deformado y el otro también de un animal deformado con alas y sus máscaras tenían forma de algo extraño y esas eran las Máscaras de Toro(poderes de rayo) y Águila(poderes de viento).

"¡Usted idiota,debiste haber hecho eso! ¡Ahora voy a matar a todos tus corazones para que mueras definitivamente!"grito Nnoitra mientras iba a atacar algunas de las criaturas, pero la criatura con poderes de viento abre su boca y dispara una ráfaga de aire a Nnoitra.

" **Estilo de** **Viento: Daño de Presión** (風遁・圧害 _Fūton: Atsugai_ )"dijo Kakuzu mientras que la criatura de viento dos para la ráfaga de aire a Nnoitra, sin embargo Nnoitra lo bloquea al último segundo, pero la explosión del tornado corta atraves de su Hierro y causa una profunda herida entre su mejilla y el puente de su nariz, y tamebien la muñeca y los brazo, como también unos cuántas heridas en el pecho. Nnoitra estaba sangrando por esa explosión de gran alcance que destruyo unos cuantos pilares y elevó un poco más la arena del terreno. La la campaña de cuchara se había do y la cadena que conecta su gran hacha se hizo añicos.

"¡BASTARDO!"grito Nnoitra de dolor mientras que su sangre gotea y cubre casi todo su uniforme blanco.

"Tu durabilidad es impresionante, pero tu suerte se ha agotado"dijo Kakuzu mientras que la críatura de rayo se prepara para atacar.

"¿Qué estás planeando?"preguntó Nnoitra.

" **Estilo de Rayo:** **Falsa Oscuridad** (雷遁・辟暗, _Raiton: Gian)"_ dijo Kakuzu mientras que la criatura de rayo dispara un rayo de su boca que se dirige hacia Nnoitra.

"Maldita sea! Si esa cosa me da ya estoy muerto"pensó Nnoitra mientras dispara un Cero de su lengua, pero no lo suficiente para detener el relámpago, asi que Nnoitra logra esquivarlo usando el Sonido. El relámpago impacto en uno de los pilares causando una explosión eléctrica que destruyo el pilar y unas partes de otros.

"¿Qué pasa Espada? ¿Has perdido la confianza de pelear contra mi? En serio eres patético al creer que me ganarias"dijo Kakuzu con arrogancia.

"¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA! ¡NO VOY PERDER CONTRA UN HUMANO COMO TU!..."grito Nnoitra mientras libera una gran cantidad de Reiatsu de su cuerpo.

"Demasiado tarde, es hora de que mueras **E** **stilo de Fuego: Migraña Mordaz** ((火遁・頭刻苦, _Katon: Zukokku_ )"dijo Kakuzu mientras que la criatura de fuego dispara una pequeña bola de fuego de su boca y luego estalla en una gigantesca tormenta de fuego después de hacer contacto con la superficie. La bola de fuego se entiende que destruye toda la zona que hay alrededor.

"Que decepción, supongo que eres muy inferior a mi"dijo Kakuzu pero se da cuenta de que Nnoitra aún seguía liberando su Reiatsu.

" **Reza** **Santa Teresa"** grito Nnoitra así liberando todo su poder.

Luego que la nube de polvo se fuera, se ve que Nnoitra había cambiado su apariencia. Ahora Nnoitra adquiere dos brazos adicionales, estando todas sus extremidades superiores armadas con una guadaña de gran tamaño y aspecto similar a los apéndices de una mantis religiosa, con pequeñas borlas amarillas en sus bases. En la zona de la cintura, surgen unas placas similares a armaduras, mientras que en la frente surge una marca en forma de X de color amarillo desvaído. Igualmente, de la cabeza de Nnoitra surgen dos cuernos, siendo el izquierdo sensiblemente más largo que el derecho y asemejándose en conjunto a una luna creciente. Y se había recuparado de sus heridas.

Luego de eso Nnoitra se cubre con sus guadañas y utilizando el Hierro para aguantar las llamas. Las llamas se dirigen a Nnoitra mientras esté aún cubriéndose recibe de lleno el ataque cuando una explosión masiva que destruyo una parte del campo de batalla y luego de se ve que Nnoitra no tenía tantas quemaduras en su cuerpo gracias al aumento de su durabilidad de su Resurrección.

"Casi se me olvido de que tenías una Zanpakuto. Por lo que he visto en la información si liberas tu Zanpakuto, liberas todo tu poder, tú Zanpakuto es única al liberar tu Resurrección"dijo Kakuzu al ver la liberación de todo el poder Nnoitra.

"Ahora Humano! ¿Cómo se siente al ver por primera vez a una Espada liberando su Resurrección?"preguntó Nnoitra.

"..."se quedo silencioso Kakuzu al ver a Nnoitra.

"¡DI ALGO, MALDITA SEA!"grito Nnoitra con enojo.

"... Solo diré que excelente Reiatsu, vamos a ver qué tanto has cambiado"respondió Kakuzu mientras su piel se vuelve completamente negra.

,"¿Qué estás haciéndo?"preguntó Nnoitra.

"Espero que ahora hora puedas atravesar mi Domu y pasar por alto a mis criaturas"respondió Kakuzu mientras libera Chakra de color verde oscuro alrededor de él.

"Estonces hazlo!"grito Nnoitra.

" **Estilo de Rayo:** **Falsa Oscuridad** "dijo Kakuzu mientras que la criatura de rayo dispara el rayo pero más potente que la anterior y Nnoitra con uno de sus seis brazos con la guadaña desvía el rayo.

La criatura de fuego utiliza Shunshin para aparecer detrás de Nnoitra y dispara una bola de fuego, pero Nnoitra utiliza el Sonido para esquivar la bola de fuego y salta sobre uno de los pilares, luego se dirige para atacar a la criatura de rayo. Kakuzu en ese entonces utiliza Shunsin y le da una patada, pero Nnoitra lo esquiva y se dirige para atacar a la criatura de rayo, pero Kakuzu utiliza uno de sus brazos para extenderlo y lo agarra del cuello y lo tira hacia uno de los pilares casi destruyendo el pilar.

"Mierda!"exclamo Nnoitra un poco adolorido.

"¿Qué pasa? Ni siquiera siquiera utilizando tu Resurrección puedes ganarme"dijo Kakuzu arrogantemente mientras se preparaba para atacarlo.

"¡AÚN NO TE MOSTRADO NADA, HUMANO!"grito Nnoitra mientras que también lo iba a atacar.

Los dos se dirigieron para atacarse, entonces Kakuzu trata de golpearlo, pero Nnoitra esquiva el golpe y luego le da una patada en el pecho que lo manda al suelo y se dirige para matar a sus corazones y empieza con el de la criatura de rayo.

"Maldita sea, se ha vuelto más fuerte"pensó Kakuzu un poco adolorido por la patada.

"¡AHORA MATARÉ A TUS CORAZONES!"grito Nnoitra como un loco y se dirige hacia la criatura de rayo, pero se interpone el de agua.

La criatura del agua trata de atacarlo, pero Nnoitra fue el más rápido en atacar y lo corta a la mitad con una de sus guadañas y trata de atacar de nuevo a la criatura del rayo sin que nadie lo interponga, pero la criatura del rayo lanza unos cuantos ataques de relámpagos los cuales Nnoitra desvía con mucha facilidad con sus guadañas y luego corto la criatura de rayo matandolo por completo y siendo el segundo en matar.

"¡Ya mate a 2 de tus corazón, ahora solo faltan 2 más!"grito Nnoitra mientras se preparaba para matar a las otra 2 criaturas.

"No te voy a permitir eso"dijo Kakuzu mientras le salen del cuerpo cientos hilos de color gris oscuro en forma de tentáculos y se fusiona con sus dos mascaras..

"Maldita sea!, tendré que terminar esto, **Cero Masivo** "grito Nnoitra mientras dispara un Cero más grande y potente que los anteriores.

" **Llamas Explosivas de la Máscara Extraña** (奇面ノ爆炎, _Kimen no Bakuen_ )"dijo Kakuzu mientras utiliza un Jutsu de Viento y Fuego así combinado los elementos en uno solo y lanzándolo a Nnoitra. Los dos ataques chocan entre sí, pero el Jutsu de Fuego y Viento se mostró superior y Nnoitra recibe el ataque causando una gran explosión que destruyo la mayor parte de los pilares de la zona y perdiendo la pelea, pero aún sigue vivo por su gran resistencia.

"Voy admitir que este tipo es bastante resistente, no fue mal combate, parece que tendré que llevármelo antes de que se muera"dijo Kakuzu muy cansado mientras se dirige al cuerpo de Nnoitra y se lo lleva el cuerpo dé Nnoitra y el de sus corazones, ahora solo tenía que encontrar alguno de sus compañeros o a Tosen.

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine esta segunda parte, ahora solo falta una parte para terminar este capítulo, lo cual me costará mucho hacer, pero será más épico que esto, bueno tamebin diré que ya estamos cerca de este capítulo de los 8000, ahora ya termino esto antes de que pase de esto,bueno hasta la próxima.**


	10. 7-Akatsuki Vs Espadas Parte 3

**Hola a todos y bueno que comienze esta última parte del capítulo.**

* * *

 **80 Kilómetros al Norte de Las Noches.**

Ahora se encontraban Kisame y Harrribel preparado se para pelear.

"Creo que ya es hora de pelear?"preguntó Kisame.

"Lo mismo digo"respondió Harribel."No trates de decepcionarme, mujer"dijo Kisame empezando a atacar primero.

Los dos oponentes se atacan entre sí y la Samehada de Kisame y la Zanpakuto de Harribel choca entre sí haciendo esto una lucha entre espadas. Luego los dos retroceden y Harribel trata de cortarlo, pero Kisame salta para esquivar el corte y trata de atacar a Harribel, pero ella rápidamente lo bloquea con su espada, luego Kisame retrocede.

"Vaya realmente eres bastante fuerte para ser una mujer"dijo Kisame con una sonrisa.

"Y eso que aún no he mostrado todo mi poder"respondió Harribel mientras que vuelve a atacar a Kisame, pero el lo esquiva y trata de cortar sus piernas, pero ella salta y trata de apuñalarlo con su Zanpakuto, peor el lo detiene con una sola mano.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Eso es solo un juego de niños"se rió arrogantemente Kisame mientras y la lanza a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"No trates de subestimarme"dijo Harribel mientras se baja la cremallera de su traje para revelar su tatuaje.

"Vaya no me equivoque en que tienes pechos grandes"dijo Kisame con un tono pervertido viendo los pechos de la mujer.

"¡Cállate! ¡Yo no hice eso para complacerte!"exclamo Harribel en un tono enojado mientras aumenta su presión espiritual y luego utiliza su Zanpakuto para destruir una colina cercana como muestra de que no debe subestimarla.

"Tines razón, no debo subestimarte"dijo Kisame viendo lo que hizo Harribel.

"Es mejor no hacerlo, **Ola Azul** "dijo Harribel mientras se ilumina la parte hueca de su Zanapkuto de Harribel de un color dorado, y reúne una cantidad de energía espiritual y la dispara contra Kisame, pero él se protege de su Samehada y este lo absorbe.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"preguntó Kisame en un tono burlón.

"¡Imposible! ¿Cómo pudiste absorber mi ataque?"preguntó Harribel sorprendida.

"Mi Samehada absorbe el Chakra de sus oponentes, también eso podría aplicarse al Reiatsu, tal capacidad permite a Samehada rebanar literalmente toda técnica del oponente e incluso prevenir las técnicas que se realice mediante la absorción del Chakra"le explico Kisame a Harribel sobre Samehada.

"Realmente eres aleguien poderoso con una espada con tal capacidad"dijo Harribel.

"¡Es como te dije mujer, tú estás muy lejos para estar al mi altura! **Estilo de Agua:** **Explosión de Agua Ola de Choque** "dijo Kisame mientras expulsa una inmensa cantidad de agua produciendo unas poderosas olas que se dirigen a Harribel.

" **Ataca Tiburón** "dijo Harribel mientras libera su Resurrección. Al hacerlo, surge a sus espaldas una enorme cantidad de agua que la envuelven por completo en una esfera, luego después de que la se de la esfera cambia su aspecto. Bajo esta forma, pierde todas sus ropas, así como sus coletas, el tatuaje con el número 3 y la mayor parte de los vestigios de máscara, dejando así al descubierto una boca sensual.

Los fragmentos óseos de la máscara Hollow que permanecen adquieren la forma de un collar, con dos extensiones que cruzan diagonalmente los pechos de Harribel hasta los pezones y una más similar en apariencia a la espina dorsal de un pez que cae entre ambas hasta la cintura.

Igualmente, Harribel gana unas voluminosas hombreras, una minifalda hecha a base de huesos y recubrimientos en brazos y piernas, a modo de largos guantes y botas con un diseño marcadamente aerodinámico y similar al de un pez. En la espalda aparecen dos estructuras similares a finas aletas con un tamaño tal que casi se extienden hasta los tobillos de Harribel. En el rostro de la Espada aparecen dos marcas azules con forma de rayo que se extienden desde sus sienes hasta las proximidades de su barbilla

Además de todos estos cambios en su aspecto físico, Harribel adquiere una enorme arma que utiliza a modo de espada y que en aspecto se asemeja a un gigantesco diente de tiburón.

Luego de haber liberado su Resurrección, utiliza su espada para cortar la poderosa ola y causar una explosión de agua que casi inunda una parte del terreno.

"¿Cómo pudiste cortar toda esa cantidad de agua?"preguntó Kisame sorprendido de que Harribel pudo cortar su técnica.

"Te dije no trates de subestimarme, como una de los 3 de los 4 Espadas se me tiene prohibida liberar mi Zanpakuto dentro de Las Noches, nuestra cantidad de Reiastu podría destruir la fortaleza, ya no vale la pena pelar si destruimos este lugar y también porque ninguno de los dos ganaras este combate por tener el mismo elemento de agua, ninguno de los dos tiene la ventaja en esta batalla"le explico Harribel a Kisame.

"Tienes razón, esta pelea será aburrida, tengo que reconocerlo eres fuerte"dijo Kisame con una sonrisa.

"Si como sea, tenemos que irnos de este lugar y reunirnos con los otros"dijo Harribel mientras se va del lugar.

"Por cierto, esa ropa te queda mucho mejor, quisiera ver más que eso algún día"dijo Kisame en un tono pervertido mientras que Harribel lo ignoro y no parecía enojada por ese comentario(al menos por el exterior)

"Ya me arrepiento de haber hecho eso"pensó Harribel irritada.

* * *

 **Guarida Uchiha**

Itachi estaba sentado el trono de la guarida Uchiha mientras que Ulquiorra estaba de pie frente a él.

"Parece que me toca luchar contra ti Ulquiorra, muéstrame el poder de una Espada"dijo Itachi mientras utiliza Shunshin para atacarlo con un kunai.

"Muy bien, humano"respondió Ulquiorra mientras rápidamente choca rápidamente contra el kunai.

Entonces Itachi saca otro kunai de su brazo izquierdo para amputarle la cara, pero Ulquierra lo detienes y agarra su brazo lo lanza contra la pared, pero Itachi vuelve a atacarlo con una patada voladora, pero Ulquiorra lo bloquea con su espada, Ulquiorra trata de cortarlo, pero no lo logra y Itachi le da otra patada, pero Ulquiorra se protege de nuevo, pero Itachi patea la espada al suelo.

"Vamos a ver qué tal peleas sin tu espada"dijo Itachi meo tras vuelen a atacar a Ulquiorra.

Itachi y Ulquiorra intercambian golpes y patadas entre sí, Ulqueirra le da un pueñetazo, pero Itachi atrapa el puño y le da una patada en el estomago empujándolo hacia atrás, Itachi salta y le da una patada voladora, pero Ulquiorra lo esquiva y trata de atacarlo de nuevo, otra vez intercambia golpes y Ulquiorra se aleja un poco y salta para cagar energía y lanzar un ataque.

" **Bala** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras dispara una bala, pero en otra dirección, el ataque creo un humo dentro de la guarida.

Despues de que el humo se fue se vio que la bala que disparo Ulquiorra fue en dirección al verdadero Itachi que estaba sentado en el trono de la guarida y el Itachi que estaba peleando era un Genjutsu.

"¿Qué?"preguntó confundido el verdadero Itachi que tenía un agujero en el pecho producto de la Bala mientras se desvaneció el falso Itachi y Ulquiorra recogió su espada del suelo.

"¿Creiste que tu pequeña ilusión funcionaria contra mi? pues estas muy equivocado"dijo Ulquiorra mientras se acerca a Itachi y lo apuñala en el pecho.

"¿Cómo pudiste ver atraves de mi Genjutsu?"preguntó Itachi a Ulquiorra.

"Pesquisa. Es la capacidad detectar, sentir, medir y ver la cantidad de Reiatsu del oponente. Puedo detectar el cambio de tu Reiatsu o Chakra y usando esta habilidad puedo ver sus pequeñas ilusiones. No importa qué tan fuerte eres, nunca serás igual a mí, humano, pusiste causarme algunos problemas siendo un humano, pero tú poder aún sigue siendo débil"le explico Ulquiorra a Itachi con un tono estoico, pero se da cuenta que era otro Genjustu.

"No debes subestimar el potencial humano, puede incluso superarte"dijo Itachi mientras lanza 50 kunais, Ulquiorra se las arregla para desviar los kunais con su espada y Itachi lo vuelve a atacar, pero Ulquiorra agarra su brazo, pero se da cuenta que un clon de Itachi lo iba a atacar.

"Se las arregló para ser un clon sin darme cuenta, este humano debe ser bastante fuerte"pensó Ulquiorra mientras evade algunos ataques del clon y rápidamente lo apuñala para deshacerse de él y el verdadero Itachi aprovecha la situación para lanzarle 3 kunais.

Ulquiorra esquiva 2 de los 3 kunais y el último le roza la cara, causando que le sangrara un poco y luego salta al aire y lo ataca con su espada, pero Itachi se las arregla para bloquear la espada con su kunai. La fuerza de la espada de Ulquiorra hace que casi entierre en el suelo a Itachi, luego Ulquiorra se aleja un poco de él y se prepara para cargar y disparar un Cero.

"Es hora de que termine con esto! **Cero** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras dispara un Cero de color verde de su dedo y atraviesa a Itachi,pero resulta que era un clon y el verdadero estaba detrás de él.

" **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego** (火遁・豪火球の術, _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ )"dijo Itachi mientras dispara de su boca una gran bola de fuego que se dirigía a Ulquiorra y el se aleja saltando al aire y luego camina en el aire, después dispara un Cero de su dedo mientras se acercaba la bola de fuego hacia él y así chocando ambos ataques.

El choque de ambos ataques hicieron gran daño dentro de la guarida y abriendo un agujero, entonces Ulquiorra que tenía unas cuantas quemaduras que no le afectaban tanto, se dirigía al techo de la guarida y Itachi lo sigue.

"Estas quemaduras no son suficientes para ganarme"dijo Ulquiorra mientras se dirige a un pilar de unos 30 metros por encima de la guarida Uchiha.

"¿Que estás haciendo?"preguntó Itachi.

"Te estoy mostrando mi verdadero poder"respondió Ulquiorra.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"preguntó de nuevo Itachi.

"Como uno de los cuatro primeros Espadas, tengo prohibido liberar mi Zanpakuto dentro de las Noches. Eso es porque es demasiado poderoso y podría causar una gran destruccion dentro de la fortaleza"le explico Ulquiorra a Itachi.

"Así que irá en serio"pensó Itachi viendo la liberación de Ulquiorra.

" **Encadena Murciélago** "dijo Ulquiorra liberando su Resurrección y luego el ambiente se vuelve diferente y empieza a caer lluvia de color negro. El aspecto de Ulquiorra gana dos enormes alas negras similares a las de un murciélago o un demonio, así como cambia su vestimenta por una especie de larga y ajustada túnica blanca de una sola pieza. También su pelo se hace algo más largo, al igual que las marcas bajo los ojos se agrandan y adquieren una forma más triangular. La máscara Hollowde Ulquiorra acaba por completarse y cubrir toda la cabeza, aunque su aspecto varía, dejando las sienes más libres y mostrando unos cuernos diferentes al que tiene Ulquiorra en su estado sellado.

"Su poder ha aumentado por completo"dijo Itachi.

"No bajes la guardia o morirás"dijo Ulquiorra mientras genera una jabalina de energía espiritual de corlo verde y la lanza contra Itachi lo cual apenas logra esquivar en el último segundo.

"Eso estuvo demasiado cerca"pensó Itachi sorprendido por el átaque.

"Si no hubieras esquivado ese ataque en el último segundo hubieras muerto"dijo Ulquiorra aun estando en el pilar.

" **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego** "dijo Itachi mientras dispara una bola de fuego hacia Ulquiorra, pero Ulquiorra no se movió del lugar y recibió el ataque causado una nube de polvo y cuando se desvaneció el humo se vio que Ulquiorra no se inmutó ante eso y no tuvo quemaduras.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Ni siquiera un rasguño"pensó Itachi sorprendido.

"Ahora es mi turno"dijo Ulquiorra mientras lanza una de sus jabalinas a Itachi que apenas logra esquivar.

"Maldita sea, eso también estuvo cerca, tendré que usar el Sharingan"penso Itachi mientras rápidamente va atacarlo.

"Es hora de terminar con esto"dijo Ulquiorra mientras se desplaza y se dirige hacia Itachi, luego se prepara para disparar un Cero " **Cero Oscuras** "Ulquiorra dispara un Cero de color negro y más poderoso que los anteriores.

" **Sharingan** "dijo Itachi mientras activa su Sharingan y evade el Cero Oscuras y saca su espada ANBU, luego usa Shunshin y aparece detrás de Ulquiorra y luego trata de cortarle el cuello, pero Ulquiorra apenas logra esquivar el corte y luego se dirige hacia el suelo para alejarse de Itachi y Itachi también va al suelo. El Cero Oscuras golpeo una montaña cercana que causó una explosión mayor a esta y destruyo por completo la montaña y un poco a su alrededor.

"¿Qué es ese ojo?"preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Se llama Shanrigan. Es un Doujutsu "respondió Itachi.

"¿Doujutsu?"preguntó Ulquiorra.

"Generalmente es un poder ocular, el Sharingan es Doujutsu que solo los Uchihas tienen, ganó al habilidad de ver el flujo del Chakra y predecir y seguir sus movimientos"le explico Itachi a Ulquiorra.

"Ya veo, Asi que es un considerable aumento de poder"dijo Ulquiorra.

"No trates subestimar a un Uchiha o morirás"dijo Itachi mientras atrapa a Ulquiorra en una ilusión sin hacer contacto visual. El Genjutsu que está atrapado Ulquiorra es de unos cuervos alrededor de él.

"Tú hablas sobre desesparacion, pero te enseñaré sobre la verdadera desesparacion"dijo Itachi mientras saca otra vez su espada.

"Tu un simple humano como podría saber sobre la verdadera desesparacion?"preguntó Ulquiorra.

" **Utakata** (ウタカタ Dispersión de Cuervos)"dijo Itachi mientras que su cuerpo se divide en unos cuervos y atacan a Ulquiorra, luego se convierte en shurikens, pero Ulquiorra evade los shurikens volando en el aire, pero el verdadero Itachi aparece detrás de él y lo corta a la mitad, pero resulta ser un clon.

" **Gemelos Sonido** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras crea 10 clones y luego atacan a Itachi y luego los cuervos atacan a los clones, luego Itachi los hace explotar y se deshace de los clones, el verdadero Ulquiorra aún sigue en el aire.

"Clones, fuiste bastante rápido para evadir mi Genjutsu"dijo Itachi mientras que Ulquiorra se preparaba para atacar.

"No se te hará tan facil derrotarme humano, **Bala Tormenta** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras dispara de su dedo cuentos de balas de color negro a Itachi.

" **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flor del Fénix** (火遁・鳳仙火の術, _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_ )"dijo Itachi mes tras dispara pequeñas bolas de fuego de su boca y contrarrestan las Balas, luego Ulquiorra se dirige rápidamente hacia el, luego genera una jabalina y lo apuñala en el pecho sin darse cuenta de que lo atacó, pero era un clon y el verderón estaba en la parte superior de la guarida mientras prepara un sello de manos. Ulquiorra se lanza contra el.

 **Estilo de Fuego: Gran Llamarada de Fuego** (火遁・豪焔球, _Katon: Gōenkyū_ )"dijo Itachi luego de terminar de hacer los,sellos de mano dispara una esfera de fuego del tamaño de un meteoro que se dirige a Ulquiorra que frenó su vuelo después de que Itachi utilizará el Jutsu.

"Es demasiado grande"pensó Ulquiorra mientras se alejaba de la bola de fuego y luego lanza su jabalina contra la bola de fuego, pero al hacer eso la bola de fuego explotó y la explosión pudo alcanzarlo dejándolo mal herido y con quemaduras y cayó al suelo.

"Ese ataque fue demasiado poderoso para dejarme estas quemaduras, a este paso tendré que usar esa forma"pensó Ulquiorra mientras trataba de buscar un lugar para esconderse, pero para su mala suerte Itachi impidió eso.

"Ya es demasiado tarde para tratar de esconderte, es mejor terminar con esto"dijo Itachi mientras abría sus ojos y habia activado su Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Tus ojos han cambiado"pensó Ulquiorra.

"Lo que ves ahora es la evolución del Sharingan, se llama Mangekyo Sharingan, creo que ahora es mejor terminar con esto"dijo Itachi mientras activaba un Genjutsu "Me tendré que arriesgar a usar esto"pensó Itachi.

"¿Qué es esto?"preguntó Ulquiorra mientras que alrededor había cambiado y su cuerpo se volvió de un color gris oscuro, el cielo se volvió de un color rojo sangre y la luna era de color rojo y desprendía una luz del mismo color en toda la ilusión con ambiente nublado.

"Es cierto que tú Pequisa puede resistir y ver mis Genjutsus... Sin embargo, no podrás hacerlo con mi Genjutsu especial, **Tsukuyomi** "dijo Itachi ya activando completamente el Tsukuyomi.

"¿Qué demonios?"preguntó Ulquiorra mientras lucha para moverse.

"Este es el mundo del Tsukuyomi... Puedo controlar el Espacio y el Tiempo e incluso la masa de los objetos"respondió Itachi mientras lo apuñala en el pecho.

"¡AARRRGH!"grito de dolor Ulquiorra mientras ve a dos Itachis más.

"A partir de ahora voy a puñal arte por 3 días, el dolor no es falso, no es muy diferente a ser apuañalado por una espada de verdad, crees que tu mente aguantara todo ese dolor? Solo falta 71 horas, 59 minutos y 59 segundos en el reloj"le explico Itachi a Ulquiorra mientras crea cientos de clones y lo rodean, luego lo apuñala, El Cuarto Espada mantiene la calma y libera una cantidad de Reiatsu para moverse, después de hacer eso se arrancar el brazo izquierdo para si lograr salir del Genjutsu, pero no lo logro.

"¿Porque no he salido de este Genjutsu?"preguntó Ulquiorra dándose cuenta que su plan de arrancar su brazo no funcionó.

"Eso hubiera funcionado en un Genjutsu normal, pero eso no es suficiente para salir del Tsukuyomi"respondió Itaxhi mientras los cientos de clones tratan de apuñalarlo.

"Así que no es suficiente arrancarme el brazo? Bueno tendré que hacer esto"dijo Ulquiorra mientras que se saca los ojos luego los aplasta para si convertirse en polvo así anulando el Tsukuyomi, esto dejo totalmente sorprendido a Itachi.

"¿C-como... Como saliste de mi Tsukuyomi? Nadie ha sido capaz de salir de ese Genjutsu incluso si es alguien con un Sharingan normal, pero aleguien que no sea del Clan Uchiha, eso es algo imposible"dijo Itachi sorprendido de que el Cuarto Espada salió de su Taukuyomi.

"No fue fácil, tuve que sacarme los ojos y aplastarlos para salir de ese Genjutsu, si no hubiera hecho eso ya hubiera sido derrotado por ti"respondió Ulquiorra mes tras ve que Itachi cae de rodillas y luego su ojo derecho estaba sangrado por el efecto secundario de usar el Tsukuyomi.

"Pero gastaste una parte de tu Reiatsu para moverte en el Tskuyomi, además tuviste que arrancarte el brazo y quitarte los ojos para salir del Tsukuyomi"dijo Itachi mientras se paraba después de que ya pasaran los efectos secundarios.

"Parece que tu Genjutsu hace que te debilites de más, es cierto lo primero que dices, pero lo segundo estás equivocado, aún no conoces mi verdadero poder"dijo Ulquiorra mientras se ve que su brazo izquierdo se regenera.

"¿Se regeneró?pregunto Itachi sorprendido.

"Mi mayor fuerza reside de mi regeneración, la mayoría de los Arrancar renuncia a esa fuerza por una fuerza mayor"respondió Ulquiorra para luego abrir sus ojos y ver que también se regeneraron.

"Eso no me lo esperaba"pensó Itachi mientras ve que Ulquiorra se acerca a él.

"Antes de que te mate humano, te enseñaré una última cosa de mi"dijo Ulquiorra mientras libera una inmensa cantidad de presion espiritual de color negro y que difunde desesparacion a lo que lo rodea.

"¿Qué es eso?"pensó Itachi.

" **Resurrección:Segunda Etapa** "dijo Ulquiorra así terminado de liberar su Segunda Resurrección. En este estado, su túnica desaparece y su máscara se ve reemplazada por dos enormes cuernos que emergen de su cabeza. Tanto sus extremidades superiores como las inferiores se cubren de un pelaje negro, y sus pies adquieren un aspecto marcadamente similar a los de un animal, al acabar en afiladas garras. Igualmente, aparece una larga y delgada cola. El blanco de los ojos de Ulquiorra se vuelve totalmente verde, y las líneas bajo los ojos se ensanchan aún más.

"¿Que es esa forma?"preguntó Itachi.

"Esta es mi Segunda Resurrección, soy el único de los Arrancar que puede llegar a este estado, incluso Aizen-Sama no sabe sobre esto"le explico Ulquiorra a Itachi sobre su Segunda Resurrección.

"Es bastante sorprendente que tú tengas una segunda transformación y incluso se la ocultes a tu propio líder, eres realmente fuerte"dijo Itachi.

"No me importa tus palabras humano, solo acabemos con esto de una buena vez"dijo Ulquiorra mientras golpea a Itachi rápidamente con su cola como si fuera un látigo mandándolo a unos pocos metros en el aire.

"¿Qué fue eso? Fue tan rápido que no lo pude notar"pensó Itachi luego ve la mano de Ulquiorra cerca de su cara.

"Fusite alguien muy fuerte y con habilidades peligrosas, pero tú hora a acabado"dijo Ulquiorra mientras agarra la cara de Itachi con su mano derecha y lo arrastra contra el suelo mientras volaba cerca del suelo, luego de unos segundo lo lanza contra otra montaña, el impacto del choque contra la montaña fue tanto que casi lo destruyo por completo.

"Parece que ya termine contigo, ya no es necesario pelear contra una simple basura humana"dijo Ulquiorra luego de dejara volar y antes de que volviera a su estado base, se dio cuenta de que Itachi aún estaba vivo.

"Como te había dicho Ulquiorra, no debes subestimar el potencial humano"dijo Itachi levantándose de los escombros muy lastimado.

"Tines buena resistencia humano, pero tu suerte se te ha acabado"dijo Ulquiera mientras que se prepara para disiparar con su dedo un Cero Oscuras, mientras que itachi rapidamente hace unos sellos de manos.

" **Estilo de Fuego: Gran Llamarada de Fuego"** dijo Itachi mientras dispara de su boca una bola de fuego que era más fuerte que la anterior que utilizó.

" **Cero Oscuras** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras dispara de su dedo un Cero Oscuras y ambos ataques chocan, pero el Cero Oscuras logró atravesar la bola de fuego.

"Es inútil utilizar eso contra mi"dijo Ulquiera mientras que Itachi se prepara para utilizar otra técnica.

" **Amateratsu** "dijo Itachi mientras que las llamas del Amateratsu consume por completo las llamas que utilizó anteriormente así como también consume por completo el Cero Oscuras.

"Así que estas son las llamas del Amateratsu? Según había escuchado de Aizen-Sama, estas llamas son tan calientes como las del msimo sol y consume todos lo que toca, tendré que tener cuidado con eso"pensó Ulquiorra mientras se alejaba pero de sa cuenta que las llama lo habían alcanzado y su pierna izquierda y ala izquierda habían sido tocado por este.

"No hay manera de escapar de las llamas del Amateratsu"dijo Itachi mientras que sangraba su ojo izquierdo.

"Maldita sea, esas llamas fueron muy rápidas, sí que quema"pensó Ulquiorra mientras género rápidamente una jabalina y cortó las partes que había tocado las llamas, rápidamente se regeneran sus que rápidamente las partes que se cortó con la jabalina, mientras que las llamas del Amateratsu rodearon una gran parte del terreno.

"Humano... Realmente me has dado muchos problemas por tus trucos, pero ya es hora de que mueras, **Cero Oscuras** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras dispara de su del un Cero Oscuras más poderoso que el anterior a Itachi, mientras que el no se movía y espero que lo golpeara, luego el Cero Oscuras golpeó a Itachi causado una gran explosión.

La explosión fue tan grande que destruyo por completo la montaña en la que estaba Itachi junto con la Guarida Uchiha y un poco alrededor que era más o menos unos 200 metros. Ahora la Guarida Uchiha y la montaña estaban en ruinas. Ulquiorra aterriza en el suelo para ver todo el lugar en ruinas.

"Parece que ya ha terminado"dijo Ulquiorra mientras ve todo al su alrededor, entonces se oyó una voz

"Pensaste que me habías matado"dijo la voz que era Itachi y no se había visto afectado por el acero Oscuras.

"Imposible! ¿Cómo un humano pudo sobrevivir a eso?"preguntó Ulquiorra con una mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Creiste que tú tenías un As bajo la manga, pues entonces yo tengo 3, este es el último **Susanoo** "dijo Itachi mientras se ve que estaba dentro de un humanoide gigantesco espiritual que lo rodea y lo había protegido su mano izquierda con el Espejo Yata como un escudo, un escudo que refleja todos lo ataques no importa lo fuerte que sea. En su mano derecha empuña la Espada Totsuka. Es una especie de espada Kusanagi también conocido como la Espada Larga Sakegari. Es un arma letal con una hoja capaz de sellar cualquier cosa que corte y atraviese. Era el Susanoo con Cuerpo completo de Itachi.

"¿Qué esa cosa?"preguntó Ulquiorra.

" **Susanoo.** Es una de las 3 habilidades concedidas por él Mangekyo Sharingan, después que la capacidad de ambos ojos sea despertada. Se crea un humanoide gigantesco espiritaul que rodea y protege a su usuario, si no hubiera activado el Susanoo hubiera muerto"le explico Itachi a Ulquiorra "Bien me trae de que arriesgar a un más usando este, tengo que terminar esto de una vez por todas"pensó Itachi mientras que el cielo se oscurece y la lluvia cae sobre las ruinas y dentro del terreno se expande un aura de color rojo carmesí/naranja y verde oscuro a causa del liberación de poder de Itachi y Ulquiorra.

"¡Es hora de destruir su defensa! **Cero Oscuras** "dijo Ulquiorra meo tras dispara un Cero Oscuras.

" **Yata no Kagami** (八咫鏡 Espejo Yata)"dijo Itachi mientras utiliza el Espejo Yata para reflejar el ataque y desviar el Cero Oscuras y la explosión destruyo todo dentro de un radio de un 3 Kilómetros.

"Imposible, un escudo tan Poderoso que es capaz de desviar mi Cero Oscuras, no puedo creer que un humano haga esto"pensó Ulquiorra mientras dispara otro Cero Oscuras.

"Eso no va a funcionar"dijo Itachi mientras utiliza otra vez el Espejo Yata y hacer lo msimo que el anterior Cero causando el mismo rango de destruccion.

"Ha desviado mi Cero Oscuras 2 veces, parece,que tendré usar esa tecnica"pensó Ulquiorra mientras genera una de sus jabalina de pero a diferencia que las que usó en su primera resurrección, estas causan una explosión mucho más grade que cualquier Cero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"preguntó Itachi viendo la jabalina que había generado Ulquiorra.

"Mi Cero Oscuras es intuí usarlo contra tu escudo, ahora aquí mi mayor tecnica **Lanza Del Relámpago** "dijo Ulquiorra mientras lanza la jabalina a Itachi.. O al mensl eso pensaba Itachi.

"Eso no va funcionar si tengo mi Espejo Yata"dijo Itachi mientras se protegió con el Espejo Yata.

"Creo que deberías darte cuenta que no iba en dirección a ti"dijo Ulquiorra mientras se ve que la jabalina paso por la parte izquierda del Susanoo.

"¿Qué? Si esa cosa no iba en dirección a mi entonces ¿porque lo lanzó a esa dirección?"pensó Itachi mentiras ve que la jabalina había caído en algún lugar del terreno.

La Lanza del Relámpago causó una explsion de un radio de 25 kilómetros destruyendo algunas montañas y muchos árboles. Itachi logró a tiempo protegerse con su Espejo Yata. Todo dentro de ese rango de destruccion fue completamente destruido.

"Qué bueno que logre protegerme a tiempo, si no lo hierros hecho ya hubiera muerto"pensó Itachi mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

"Aún sigue de pie? Es bastante dur, parece que tendré que usar más para terminar con esto"pensó Ulquiorra mientras genera otra jabalina.

"¿Puede crear mas de una? ¡Apenas sobreviví a él primero! Tengo que terminar con esto rápido"pensó Itachi.

"¡Toma esto!"grito Ulquiorra mientras lanza la jabalina, pero Itachi usa la espada Totsuka para cortarlos así sellando y negando el ataque.

"No importa la cantidad de ataques que utilizes, yo detendré esos ataques"dijo Itachi mientras ve que Ulquiorra que lanza 5 lanzas de relámpago, pero Itachi logra cortarlos con la Espada Totsuka sellándolos.

"Maldita sea, esto no va funcionar"pensó Ulquiorra.

" **Amateratsu** "dijo Itachi mientras aparecen las llamas del Amateratsu cerca de Ulquiorra, pero Ulquiorra logró reaccionar gracias al Sonido.

"Otra vez esas llamas? Qué bueno que logre reaccionar a tiempo"pensó Ulquiorra mientras ve sus piernas para ver si las llamas negras no logro alcanzarlo, luego ve que el Susanoo estaba justo en frente de él.

Luego Itachi trata de cortar a Ulquiorra con la Espada Totsuka, pero Ulquiorra apenas logra esquivarlo y casi lo decapita.

"A pesar de que esa cosa no realmente rápido, el movimiento de su espada es bastante rápido"pensó Ulquiorra mientras genera una de sus jabalinas y trata de traspasar la defensa del Susanoo,mpero Itachi se protege con el Espejo Yata. Luego Itachi logra atravesar a Ulquiorra con la Espada Totsuka y luego vuelen a Ulquiorra en su forma base.

"Parece que ya todo termino"dijo Itachi a Ulquiorra.

"¿Qué páso?"preguntó Ulquiorra mientras ve su pecho perforado por la Espada Tostsuka.

 **La Espada Totsuka** (十拳剣, _Totsuka no Tsurugi)_ **.** La Espada Totsuka es un arma espiritual y una de las más poderosas de mi Susanoo, es capaz de sellar todo lo que corta y atraviesa. Ahora ya no tienes escapatoria Ulquiorra"le explico Itachi a Ulquiorra, pero de da cuenta que selló a un clon.

"Si no huebra usado mi Gemelos Sonido ya hierba sido sellado por eso"dijo Ulquiorra apareciendo por detrás de Itachi mientras están volando.

"Veo que escapaste en el último segundo usando esa técnica de nuevo, me impresiona tu rapidez, pero a es hora de acabar con esto"dijo Itachi mientras se prepara para atacar de nuevo con su espada.

"Va ser un problema vencerlo y tiene una gran ofensiva y defensiva. Me estoy quedando sin Reiatsu. Puedo utilizar muchas veces la Lanza del Relámpago, pero es inútil hacerlo si usa esa espada. Tendré que usar ataque más fuerte para vencerlo"pensó Ulquiorra mientras vuela a una altura considerable para usar su ataque.

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí arriba?"pensó Itachi viendo a Ulquiorra volanado a una increíble altura.

"Permíteme mostrarte el verdadero alcance de mi poder, he volado mucho más allá de su rango de ataque, por lo tanto voy a ganar"dijo Ulquiorra mientras genera su última jabalina y se apuñala a sí mismo en su brazo derecho y luego su jabalina se cubre completamente de sangre y ahora su jabalina era de color rojo oscuro.

"¿Cree que en verdad me ganara con solo atacar en el aire? Pues parece que mo tnedre que usar el Espejo Yata"pensó Itachi mientras suelta el Espejo Yata y se prepara para atacar.

"Soltó tu escudo? Bien parece que funcionó mi plan, ahora este ataques es 2 veces más fuerte que la Lanza del Relámpago, una combinación del Gran Rey Cero, Cero Oscuras y La Lanza del Relámpago, también un poco de mi sangre, ¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!"pensó Ulquiorra preparándose para lanzar la jabalina y ve a Itachi formar su ataque.

"Ahora estás a punto de obtener el sabor de mi ataje más fuerte a distancia"pensó Itachi mientras crea tres Magatamas únido en un solo hilo circular.

" **Lanza del Relámpago de Rojas Oscuras** "grito Ulquiorra mientras lanza la jabalina con todas sus fuerzas a Itachi.

" **Yasaka no Magatama** (ヤサカの勾玉, _literalmente Joyas de Yasaka_ )"grito Itachi mientras lanza las Magatamas a una velocidad extrema.

El choque de ambos ataques causan una explosión masiva en el terreno dentro de un radio de 120 kilómetros. La explosión se disipa una nube de polvo en forma de hongo de 70 kilómetros de distancia y 35 de diámetro y haciendo quen Calera una lluvia de rocas pequeñas. La explosión tambein causó que 25.000 árboles fueran destruidos por completo y también dejó un enorme cráter.

Ulquierra ahora estaba tirado en el suelo en su forma base. La explosión lo llego a afectar y más por el agotamiento de haber usado ese ataque.

Itachi tambein estaba tirado en el suelo. Su Susanoo se llegó destruir a causa de la explosión de manos ataques. Luego Itachi con sus últimas fuerzas toma sus medicamentos para prevenir la muerte.

"Eres realmente fuerte, Itachi Uchiha"dijo Ulquiorra

"Digo lo mismo, Ulquiorra"respondió Itachi.

* * *

 **Montaña de Hueco Mundo**

Ahora la última pelea que ahora estaban los 6 Caminos de Pain frente al ex Rey de Hueco Mundo Barragán.

"¡Maldito Humano! ¿Usted cree que merece un título de así mismo como un Dios a diferencia de mi?"preguntó Barrgan enojado.

"¿Humano? yo soy un Dios a diferencia de ti"respondió Pain.

"¡Es hora de que te enseñe el verdadero significado de un verdadero Dios¡"exclamo Barragán.

"Igual yo"dijo Pain.

"¡Ahora Muere!"grito Barragán mem tras se dirige a atacar al Camino Animal.

" **Jutsu de Invocación: Crustáceo Gigante** "dijo el Camino Animal mientras invoca a un crustáceo gigante para atacar a Barragán.

"Eh? Patético"dijo Barragán mientras usa su hacha para cortar al crustáceo y luego el crustáceo empieza a envejecer.

"¿Qué fue ese poder el que acabas de usar?"preguntó el Camino Deva a Barragán.

"Ese es el poder del envejecimiento. Un poder más allá de cualquier otro"respondió Barragán con arrogancia.

"Ya veo, así que realmente tienes poderes de un Dios, vamos a ver si pierdes manejar esto"dijo el Camino Deva mientras que sorpresivamente el Camino Petra aparece detrás de él y lo agarra.

"¿Qué! ¿Crees que un ataque sorpresa funcionara? Solo te voy a envejecer"dijo Barragán me tras trataba de envejecer al Camino Petra pero no funcionaba.

"Soy el Camino Petra, mi poder es absorber la energía. No me puedes envejecer si yo puedo absorberlo"dijo el Camino Petra mientras que los otros Caminos van a atacarlo.

" **Cañón de Chakra** "dijo el Camino Asura mientras dispara un Cañón de Chakra a Barragán. Pero Barragán con fuerza bruta logra escapar de el Camino Petra y empujarlo a otro lado, también escapar del ataque. El ataque del Camino Asura causó una gran explosión en la montaña.

"No es una mala táctica, pero tienes que ser más fuerte yo"dijo Barragan arrogantemente, luego es capturado por una de las lenguas del Camino Naraka.

" **Shita Kubire** (舌くびれ Agarre de Lengua)"dijo el Camino Naraka mientras agarra a Barragán con su lengua.

"¿Qué es esto?"preguntó Barragán mientras lucha para moverse.

"Soy el Camino Naraka. Mi especialidad es la interrogación y restauración"dijo el Camino Naraka mientras que Narragan su lucha para escaparse de la lengua, pero el Camino Humano se acerca a él y su mano se ve envuelta en un aura de color blanco.

" **Jutsu: Absorción de Alma** (吸魂の術, _Kyūkon no Jutsu_ )"dijo el Camino Humano mientras toca a Barragán para absorber su alma.

"¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡YO SOY UN ALMA USTED NO PUEDE..."grito Barragán pero se da cuenta que su cuerpo se difunde en Reishi

"Que seas un alma hace más fácil mi trabajo"dijo el Camino Humano mientras trataba se absórbelo.

" **Senescencia** "dijo Barragan mientras que ralentiza el tiempo a su alrededor y hace que el Camino Humano se mueva 100 veces más lento y dándole tiempo para cortar la lengua y luego usa Sonido para parecer detrás del Camono Humano y lo corta con su hacha y se pudre.

"No está mal, logró matar al Camino Humano, pero no es lo suficiente para vencerme"dijo el Camino Deva mientras que el Camino Naraka logró escapar a tiempo de Barragán antes de que lo matara.

"Crees que tú me vencerás, ¡Ahora te mostraré mi verdadero poder! **Pudre Arrogante** "dijo Barragn mientras que libera su Ressureccion sosteniendo su Zanpakuto invertida en posición vertical. Al hacerlo, la joya central del hacha se abre, dejando ver un ojo de reptil que empieza a despedir llamaradas oscuras que literalmente queman la piel, los músculos y los órganos internos de Baraggan, reduciendo su cuerpo a un esqueleto.

Aunque mantiene los dos brazaletes en sus muñecas, el resto de su indumentaria se ve modificada, al aparecer entonces cubierto de una capa oscura que oculta su cuerpo que le confieren una apariencia bastante macabra y tenebrosa además en sus pies aparecen unas botas blancas con líneas negras dando el aspecto de vendajes.

El ornamento con forma de ojo de su Zanpakutō sellada ahora se encuentra en su pecho, suspendido por un collar, mientras que sobre su cráneo adquiere una lujosa corona tachonada de piedras preciosas unida a una cadena de gruesos eslabones que cae por el lado izquierdo de la calavera. La cicatriz que lucía Baraggan en su aspecto sellado en su ojo derecho se mantiene, ahora con la forma de una grieta en el mismo lugar.

"¿Qué es eso?"preguntó el Camino Deva.

"¡Este es mi verdadero poder!. ¡Yo gobierno la vejez!"exclamo Barrgan con arrogancia.

"Ya veo, pero incluso si tiene esa clase de poder, no pendes comparte al mío"dijo el Camino Deva.

"Pues entonces toma esto! **Respira** "dijo Barragán mientras envía una niebla de color púrpura/negro hacia el Camino Deva, pero el Camino Petra se pone en su camino.

 **"Jutsu de Bloqueo Sello de Absorción** (封術吸印 _Fūjutsu Kyūin_ )"dijo el Camino Petra mientras absorbe el Respira de Barragán.

"Te las arreglaste para absorber mi Respira"dijo Barragán.

"Si es todo lo que tienes, entonces estás en problemas"dijo el Camino Deva mientras que el Camino Animal invoca uno de sus animales.

" **Jutsu de Invocación: Rinoceronte Gigante** "dijo el Camino Animal mientras que invoca un rinoceronte gigante que se dirige hacia Barragán.

"Estas hablando en serio?"preguntó Barragán mientras atrapa el cuerno del rinoceronte con sus dls manos y lo lanza al aire mientras se desintegra por el envejecimiento. El Camino Petra aparece en el aire para atrapar a Barragán otra vez.

"Te tengo"dijo el Camino Petra mientras que trata de agarrar a Barragán, pero este lo esquiva y lo atraviesa de un puñetazo.

"Eso ya no va a funcionar"dijo Barragan mientras que el Camino Petra se pudre. Luego se da cuenta de que estaba rodeado por el Camino Naraka, el Camino Humano y el Camino Asura. El Camino Huamno fue revivido por el Camino Naraka.

" **Jutsu: Absorción de Alma** "dijo el Camino Humano mientras sus manos tenían un aura de color blanco.

" **Rey del Infierno** (地獄の王で Jigokunōde)"dijo el Camino Naraka mientras llama al Rey del Infierno y usa su lengua para atacar.

" **Misil Flecha Encendida** (許可業火燃える Kyoka Gōkamoeru)"dijo el Camino Asura mientras dispara misiles de sus brazos

" **Respira** "dijo Barragán mientras envía el Respira a los tres caminos y los desintegra.

" **Jutsu de Invocación: Reino Animal** "dijo el Camino Animal que invoca varios animales. Invocó a un pájaro gigante con pico de perforación, perro gigante de múltiples cabezas, un camaleón con cola de serpiente,un panda gigante, un buey gigante y tres cienpies gigantes.

El ave fue el primero en atacar, sin embargo Barragán salta encima d del y le rompe el cuello y lo pudre. El perro fue el siguiente en atacar, pero Barragán usa un golpe de karate para decapitarlo y pudrirlo, luego el camaleón trata de atraerlo también, pero Barragán usa respira para deshacerse de él.

"¡Esto se está poniendo molesto! **Cero Respira** "exclamo Barragán mientras recubre su Cero con su Respira y le dispara a los demás animales desintegrándolos.

"Que un eso poder"pensó el Camino Animal y luego Barragán aparece detrás de él.

" **Gran Caída** "exclamo Barragán sosteniendo su hacha con una mano y cortando al Camino Animal por la mitad y lo pudre.

"Vaya te las arreglaste para matar a 5 de mis 6 caminos con mucho esfuerzo"dijo Pain.

"!Callate! ¡Ahora sigues tu!"grito Barragán molesto.

"Bueno esto será entre tú y yo"dijo Pain mientras se preparaba para atacar.

"¡MUERE HORMIGA! **Gran Caída: Ola de Erosión** "grito Barragán mientras balancea su hacha con las dos manos y dispara una ola de energía espiritual de color negro y púrpura.

" **Shinra Tensei** "exclamo Pain mientras usa su poder de la gravedad y ambas atajes chocan, pero el Shinra Tensei logró contrarrestarlo y cansado una explosión masiva.

La explosión de manos ataques causó que la montaña quedará destruída y también desturyo una gran parte alrededor de ella y ahora estaba en escombros. Barragán estaba gravemente lastimado y una gran parte de su cráneo estaba destruido. Mientras Pain también lo estaba pero menos que Barragán y tenía el respira en su brazo izquierdo, luego se lo arranco para no ser desintegrado por ello.

"¡Estuve tan cerca de ganar!"grito Barragán en un tono de lamento mientras golpeaba el suelo.

"Debo admitir que res bastante fuerte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me obligó a usar este poder, bueno creo que je es hora de irnos de este lugar"dijo Pain mientras que el y Barragán se iban de ese lugar.

* * *

 **Dentro de la fortaleza de Las Noches**

Aizen,Tobi y Gin vieron las peleas de ti del monitores del cuarto en donde estaban.

"Debo decir que esas batallas fueron buenas, la verdad me impresiona que Ulquiorra que tuviera una segunda resurrección y yo no supiera nada sobre eso"dijo Aizen con un tono tranquilo.

"¿Que harás al respecto sobre el?"preguntó Gin.

"Pues solo fingiremos que no sabemos sobre eso, pero realmente es interesante que los Arrancsr alcanzan esa etapa, pero sería algo difícil que Harribel,Barragán y Stark alcancen esa etapa, pero sé quien podría hacerlo"respondió Aizen.

"¿No te referiras a..."pregutno Gin sabiendo a quien se refería pero es interrumpido por el.

"Si, exactamente"respondió Aizen mientras bebía su té.

"¿De qué están hablando?"preguntó Tobi quien no sabía a qué intereses se refería.

"Hay algunos Arrancares que no te he mostrado Tobi, este podrías considerarlo el más fuerte, incluso tan fuerte como Ulquiorra en su segunda Resurrección"respondo Aizen mientras que Tobi algo sorprendido por eso.

"Cambiando de tema, con esto ya da oficializado la alianza de los Akatsuki y Los Espadas"dijo Tobi.

"Si, hoy es el comienzo de La Alizanza de Akatsuki y Espada"dijo Aizen.

* * *

 **El comienzo de una alianza del mal que cambiara ambos mundos**

 **Proximo Capítulo:Previo a la Invasion**

* * *

 **Bueno esto ya da por terminado este capítulo, en serio eso si es algo bueno para mí, bueno el próximo capítulo puede ser que tarde y todo eso, sobre la Alizanza entre estos dos malogres será muy bueno y relevante en la historia y ¿qué pasa con ese personaje que mencionó Aizen? Pues solo diré que es un OC y si es tan fuerte como Ulquiorra R2.**

 **Hora de las preguntas, que solo fueron dos los que comentaron:**

FanBleach:Estuvo bueno el capítulo y sacar a un nuevo personaje y que sea una teniente y responder a mis preguntas, bueno té haré 3 preguntas ¿Cómo es que la Sociedad de Almas saben los nombres de los Bijuus? ¿Qué nivel de poder le darías a Ibiki? Y ¿Ichigo si podría saber su verdadero poder y usarlo?

 **Fipe2:Graicas por eso y bueno la primera es porque ya que Mayuri examinó el cuerpo de Fū tambien pudo examinar la sangre del Biju y gracias a eso pudieron encontrar las ubicaciones de los Jinchūrikis y nombres de ellos y de los Bijus, la segunda pues le daría nivel Rukia de esta historia y el último si y será con la D0 y con alguien quien lo conoce muy bien(en serio no se esperarían quien fuera la persona), bueno gracias por las preguntas.**

Matymaster123:Debo decir que me alegra que hayas vuelto a actualizar, el hecho de la hollowizacion en Kankuro es buena. No te desmotives, mucha gente no suele publicar reviews, sigue adelante

 **Gracias por eso Matt, les diré algo sobre este tipo, ya lo conozco en otro Fandom y en un foro de ese mismo Fandom y ahí lo consideramos con Trap(en serio esta yo pensé que era una mujer) y por cierto el es Fundashi.**

 **Bueno estás aquí fue todo, hasta la próxima.**


	11. Adopcion

**Bien este no es un capítulo del Fic si es que los decepcione, la verdad ya no seguiré con este Fic, por loa je he visto parece que los lectores no les íntereso y porque estoy demasiado ocupado en otros Fics, es por eso que voy a dar en adopción al Fic, si alguien le interesa escribir la misma historia a pero mejorada.**

 **Pueden mandarme un MP para hablarme sí en verdad quieren re-escribir este Fic.**

 **Hasta pronto, queridos lectores.**


End file.
